LOS CUPIDOS DEL TERROR
by JUANIS
Summary: Una mancuenrna con MaryHamattoGirl, donde un par de niñitos enfranscan un plan.... bueno no debo contar mas o riego el tepache XD Espero lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

HE VUELTO!!! Y AHORA HACIENDO MANCUERNA CON LA GENIAL MARYHAMATTOGIRL EN ESTE LOCO FANFIC

ESPERO LES GUSTE, TODOS LOS ERRORES SON POR CULPA DE LA MARY LO JURO!!! XD NAH ES BROMA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO n.n

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENENCEN A QUIEN PERTENECEN, ASI QUE YA SABEN NO TRATEN DE FUSILARSE A MI FER!!! ¬¬#

EN FIN EXPUESTO EL CASO, PROSIGAMOS

COOOORREEEELAAAAAAAAAA!!

Es aire es extraño en el ambiente, siente las presencias, siendo un guerrero consumado puede percibir el peligro

Bueno... no esta vez

-AGUAAAS!!!- Un golpe y queda empapado, el globo reventado queda en su cabeza mientras gruñe....

-Porque no fui hijo unico- Raphael se seca el agua en la cara mientras va hacia al tumbona de la alberca del gran balneario de la ciudad que recien abria como festejo del aniversario de la ciudad en verano

Un gran verano donde los quelonios con sus retoños pasaban el dia… lo malo es que otras 100 personas habian pensado lo mismo

-Anda no te enfades Rafita!- Mike carga su aquanet con el agua de la piscina y dispara hacia un par de tortuguitas igualitos al bandana roja (pobrecitos)

-ORALES HAM Y RAPHA NO SE ME DISTRAIGAN!!- Les dispara mas veces a pesar que los crios se quejan y se van con otros niños que disfrutan la tarde en el balneario

-Que infantil- Don hojea su revista de ciencias y mira a un lado- Leo le estas poniendo demasiado

-Tu crees?- mira a chibiFer una linda niña de negro pelo rizado y ojazos verdes, su blanca piel esta cubierta de bloqueador solar, la niña tiene un trajecito de baño de una pieza, aqua con un hombro descubierto

-Guacala- se mira toda y corre antes de que su padre la atrape

-Esperate Fer! El bloqueador no debe...!- un splash se oye en toda su gloria - Mojarse- dice bajando los hombros

-Obvio que no se lo dejaria puesto- Don toma un poco de la botella, hace mala cara notando lo pastosa que esta- Ni yo me lo pondria- se limpia con la toalla que esta bajo el, mira hacia un punto levantando un poco sus lentes de sol

-Danielle la arena no se come!- una tortuguita oliva y pelo rubio platinado cortito lo mira y se limpia la boca rapidamente

**Leo va tras la niña para ver que caiga segura a la alberca cuando otro super chapuzon se escucha a su lado**

**-Splash!- un quelonio de ojos verdes queda empapado...**

**-¡Gael esperate! - grita una voz femenina se oye, una joven humana de unos veintitantos con un bikini negro corre tras el niño con un bloqueador en la mano; el cabello de un castaño dorado esta sujeto en una cola de caballo aunque unas mechitas escapan **

**-No te debes mojar aun! – se detiene y suspira pesadamente al ver que el niño ya no esta a su alcance**

El niño de cabello negro emerge del agua, mira hacia un lado

-GAEL!!- Fer lo abraza con fuerza- QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE!!!

**-¡FER! - el niño grita igual**

**-QUE PADRE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!! - los dos dicen al mismo tiempo, luego el niño mira a la joven- Mira mami, mi amiguis Fer vino!**

**-HOLA SEÑORA MAMA DE GAEL!- Saluda efusiva moviendo su manita de un lado al otro**

Leo mira sorprendido a los niños y sonrie un poco cuando repara en la mama de Gael

-Olvidelo, tarda uno mas en ponerselo que ellos en tenerlo puesto- dice sonriente- Disfrutando el verano?

**-Mitigando un poco el calor – contesta echandose aire con una mano**

Leo camino hacia su tumbona para vigilar a Fer mientras palmotea en el agua con su amiguito, cuya mama se sienta a un lado del quelonio tambien vigilando a su retoño

Los crios iban y venian corriendo pidiendo para un dulce una chucheria

Leo sonrie viendo a tanto niñitos humanos con mutantes sin importarles solo les interesa jugar y divertirse

-"Que lastima que no sea asi con los adultos"- suspira pesadamente cuando mira a un lado, recargados en una baranda se ve a un grupito de malvivientes, el quelonio siente una punzada de alerta y busca con la mirada cualquier peligro

Un peligro que toma forma en una pistola, uno de los maleantes encañona hacia un grupito de niños mutantes que juegan ajenos al peligro

-BANG! El primer disparo confunde, miran todos lados

-BANG! El siguiente eleva la adrenalina, seres con miedos no pierden el tiempo en conjeturas, corren librandose de ahora la lluvia de balas

-PAPI!- Don mira a su hija, a Raphi y a Ham debajo de una mesa de playa, corriendo va hacia ellos protegiendolos entre sus brazos

Raph por su parte busca a Mario que esta llorando con otros niños, se siente aliviado que unas personas los protegen y va hacia los criminales

-FER!- Leo mira a todos lados viendo niños correr, gente gritar, una manita se agita entre las palmeras nota que su amigo esta con ella ambos escondidos como pueden

-MUERETE FREAK!- Oye el chasquido en su nuca y como relampago da una patada hacia atras lanzandolo lejos

-DON! MIKE! PROTEJAN A LOS NIÑOS!- Ordena Leo golpeando con su puño a otro pandillero que queria darle con una barra de acero

**-¡GAEL! - grita la mama asustada por no ver a su hijo**

**-Calmese alla esta! - apunta Raph hacia atras de la palmeritas**

Mary asiente y corre rapidamente con los niños, que los abraza con fuerza para que no lloren, ve como Leonardo con Raphael se abalanzan sobre los pandilleros golpeandolos sin piedad

La policia llega y esposan a los rijosos, pero en el proceso quieren llevarse a los 2 hermanos por atacar a humanos

-QUE?!!- Raph vocifera al policia- MIS HIJOS DE 5 AÑOS IBAN A MORIR Y USTED QUERIA QUE ME CRUZARA DE BRAZOS?!! QUE SE PIENSA?!!- Si no fuera por sus hermanos que lo detiene, ahorita estaria usando el rostro del estupido humano como su fuese su queridisimo saco de boxear

**-¡UN MOMENTO! - se escucha una voz femenina, **

**los policias se giran a ver el origen de esa voz**

**-Comandante Alatriste! -dicen ambos sorprendidos**

**-¡¿Como se les ocurre par de tontos que se los van a llevar arrestados?! - los mira molesta, se lleva las manos a la cintura sin saber que Leo y Raph se miran sorprendidos**

**-Gracias a ellos ningun niño salio lastimado! - señala a los pandilleros - Saquen a esa basura de aqui y para la otra hagan mejor su trabajo!-**

Los policias la obedecen y las patrullas despues se alejan, Raph y Leo aun estan sorprendidos

-Gracias!- una vocecita se oye, Mary baja la mirada viendo a Fer que le sonrie -Que bueno que no se llevaron a mi papa!

**-No tenian por que llevarselo pequeña - acaricia su pelo -¿Te asustaste mucho? **

-Yo? Para nada!- eleva el pecho como un gallito- Yo soy muy valiente!- luego mira a su papa y hace un puchero sentido

-Papaaaaa!- se abraza a su pierna. Leo la carga estrechandola en sus brazos

-Tranquila, tranquila- le susurra quedo

-Sera mejor volver a casa- Raph toma a sus retoños siguiendolo Mikey y Don

-Por favor, permitame llevarla a su casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por habernos ayudado- solicito Leo

Mary asiente **mientras trata de zafar de su pierna a su asustado hijo**

**- vamos gael ya paso bebe - lo habraza - no te asustes mami esta aqui –lo carga **

**-¿Vienen solos? - pregunta mirando a los lados - ¿su sesposo? -**

**-No - niega con la cabeza - solo gael y yo...mi esposo murio antes de que gael naciera -**

-Lo lamento- dice apenado - La mama de Fer se fue al cielo cuando ella nacio

Se gira con su hija en brazos yendo hacia el aerocar, abre la puerta donde Mary se siente a un lado de Leo,los crios van atras

**-Papi? - pregunta Fer con voz inocente**

-Si, cariño?- le sonrie mirandola por el espejo retrovisor

**-¿Cuando se van a casar? - pregunta de pronto haciendo que dieran un respingo los adultos ante semejante pregunta**

**-Si mami ¿Cuándo? -pregunta Gael riendo**

-Fer!- Leo se detiene de conducir mirando a su hija

-Aish! Eso siempre pasa, salvas a la chica bonita y luego se casan!- dice muy obvia, Leo cerro los ojos y luego mira de reojo a Mary que lucia divertida por la ocurrencia de los niños

**-Si señor - Gael interviene - usted salvo a mi mami, mi mami lo salvo a usted - piensa divertido - ¿Ahora quien besa a quien? -**

-Eso solo pasa en las peliculas- Leo responde sonrojado -Fer no mas telenovelas con el abuelo!

**-Pero papa! - dice molesta pero se calla al ver el miradon de su padre que luego se extraña al oir carcajadas**, todos miran hacia Mary que esta atacada de la risa

**-Las novelas no solo hacen eso - Gael la defiende - tambien las peliculas -**

**-Mami ya dale un beso al señor para que perdone a Fer –pide el niño sonriente pero su madre gaspea **

**-GAEL! No mas películas con tu tio!- lo reprende**

**mary lo reprende**

-Pero mama...

**-Pero nada jovencito!- los dos niños se dejan caer de sentón con los bracitos cruzados**

**-De todos modos se van a dar un beso! Ya lo veras – Fer susurra a su amiguito mirando a su papá y a Mary de reojo**

Leo llego a la casa, es bonita y espaciosa con un gran jardin, los crios sin avisar se bajan corriendo para jugar un rato, los adultos bajan y llegan hacia la puerta, Mary comenzo a buscar sus llaves dentro de su bolso

-Fer solo nos quedaremos un rato- pide a su hija, luego mira hacia Mary

-Espero que no le cause problemas en su trabajo detective Alatriste, los mutantes aun no somos vistos con buenos ojos ante la sociedad-dice mirando como una cortina de la casa de enfrente se mueve -Sera mejor irnos

**- No se preocupe, a mi esas cosas me tienen sin cuidado - mira feo hacia la casa, adivinando que el vecino metiche esta aun viendolos - ¿Se le apetece un jugo? - señala dentro a la casa con su pulgar**

**-Esta bien - entran ambos a la cocina - Ahora regreso Fer - le dice a su niña **que asiente jugando con Gael a la matatena

Entra a la casa que esta muy bien decorada, cientos de fotos adornan las paredes, paisajes y otras pinturas

el comerdor es para 8 personas muy espacioso y la cocina es moderna

Mary busca en el refri sirviendo el jugo en un vaso de vidrio, Leo asiente agradecido bebiendo lentamente

**-Es muy grande su casa - Leo observa alrededor, se lleva el vaso a los labios, bebiendo pausado, Mary lleva tambien un vaso, lo invita a sentarse en un banquillo de la barra desayunadora**

**-Si, demasiado para dos personas solas - desvia la mirada con tristeza**

**-¿Hace cuanto que es policia? –pone el vaso en la barrita**

**-Hablame de tu por favor - sonrie - Me hace sentir vieja eso de que me llamen de usted -**

**-Bien Mary - ¿Cuanto llevas de policia? –**

**-Pues como 6 años, uno como policia y 5 como detective, señor -sonrie**

-Señor? Y a mi me pides que no te haga sentir vieja?- le tiende la mano- Me llamo Leonardo Yoshi- la joven mamá** sonrie y estrechan las manos**

Mary nota que el quelonio tiene los ojos del color mas bello que ha visto en su vida, grandes y fulgurantes como si el brillo manifestara su energia vital, penetrantes, las facciones no son toscas y su estatura impone respeto

Leo observo los finos rasgos de la joven, sus ojos castaños, sus pestañas largas y la suavidad de su piel con unos labios carnosos, el cabello sedoso en capas le da un toque celestial, por espacio de un buen rato estan en silencio hasta que **se dan cuenta que siguen tomados de la mano y se sueltan sonrojados**

-Chin....-Fer da un zapateo -Habra que trabajarlos!- se muerde su labio inferior, Gael tuerce un poco la boquita pensando en algo para juntar a la pareja

-Ya se!- Fer chasquea los dedos y corre hacia un aparte de la casa, seguida de Gael hasta detenerse en una pared de la casa que da al patio

-Ponte a 4 patas- Gael la obedece y la niña se sube en su espalda, abre la puertita de la caja de fusibles y recordando como lo hace su tio Dony, baja la palanca dejando la casa a oscuras

Pega un brinco a tierra, para luego con Gael asomarse por la puerta de la cocina

-Fer!- Leo se alarmo pensando que serian atacados pero oyo la vocecita de su hija diciendole que esta bien, por lo que se relaja.

-Tendras algunas velas por ahi?- dijo -No me gustaria tropezarme

Los crios al oírlo se dan un golpe en la frente con sus manitas, en las películas sale que el hombre al ver todo a oscuras besa a su chica y se juran amor eterno ¡¿Y el tontorroque de Leonardo pregunta si hay velas?!

-Esto requiere medidas extremas!- Fer entra sigilosa con Gael tras ella, se esconden en un sofa, la niña nota que la alfombra no cubre todo el piso, se le forma una sonrisa y espera el momento justo, toma un poco de la alfombra y...

-Aaah!- Leo al sentir un tiron bajo sus pies no logra controlarse y cae sobre Mary quedando en una pose muy comprometedora

Si no fuera porque sabe que su papa la agarrará a chanclazos al enterarse que ella lo tumbo, se quedo quietecita mirando el suceso, su cabecita loca como en la de Gael empezo a formarse la boda y como vivirian como una familia y si tenian suerte tendrian muchos hermanitos con quien jugar

**Leonardo siente como cayo arriba del cuerpo de la mujer**

-Lo siento mucho! perdoname!- se levanta como puede el quelonio ayudandola a levanfarse, los niños pegan carrera para no ser atrapados

**-No te preocupes - Mary trata de incorporarse igual pero es demasiado el peso sobre ella y vuelve a caer de nuevo junto con Leo sobre ella**

Ya un poco calmados del susto Leo por fin se pudo incorporar, pero sentado en el suelo de rodillas, Mary esta tambien sentada en el suelo en posicion de loto, se miran en penumbras comenzando a reirse de lo sucedido

**-Eso fue de locos! - rie divertida - ¿ y los niños? - pregunta de pronto – Es raro que no esten aca asustados es como... –**

**-....Como si lo supieran - Leonardo enarca una ceja**

-LUISA FERNANDA YOSHI!- el grito pudo oirse en toda la cuadra, una niña entro temblorosa

-Mande papi?- dice con vocecita de raton sabiendo que su padre ya sabia

**-¡Angel Gael Alatriste! - grita Mary igual, los 2 niños caminan lentamente hacia los adultos que los miran mas que enojados**

-Que vergüenza!- Rato después, Leo conduce muy enojado su aerocar, Fer esta sentada a su lado con la cabecita agachada, mira de soslayo a su papa que tiene el gesto duro y traga saliva tratando de adivinar que castigo le va a poner

Después de la caida y darse cuenta que fue por "obra y gracia" de los enanos y principalmente de su princesa, el quelonio mas que avergonzado la metio al aerocar, retirandose inmediatamente de la casa de su anfitriona mientras oia una retahíla de regaños y castigos hacia el pobre niño que trataba de explicar lo que sucede en las películas sobre las relaciones entre adultos

-Lo siento...- susurra Fer, Leo la mira de reojo notando el verdadero arrepentimiento, el quelonio rueda los ojos bufando para aparcar frente a su casa

-Pero de donde sacaste esa loca idea de casarme con la mama de Gael?!-

Pues...

FLASHBACK

_La chicharra del jardin de niños "Mártires de la Juventud" (a pa´ nombrecito) da el anuncio de su inicio de clases_

_Los papas y las mamas encaminan a sus hijitos despidiendose con un abrazo o con un beso, _

_-Trajiste todo- Leo se detiene frente a la puerta, esta vestido muy elegante con un traje sastre azul acerino, corbata y camisa a juego, sus zapatos perfectamente boleados, no lleva su bandana pues como medico debe tener una buena imagen_

_Pero tristemente a como habia esperado el quelonio al dejarle un lindo vestido blanco en la cama, Fer luce una blusita y un shorcito color lila con rayas purpuras, tenis blancos al igual que sus calcetitas; el cabello sujeto con unos prendedores purpuras con forma de mariposas_

_-Si- dice la niña _

_-Esta bien- se agacha un poco para estar a la altura- tus primos Raph y Ham estan en tu mismo salon para que te juntes con ellos– le acomoda los chonguitos_

_-Pones atención a lo que diga tu maestra, haces todo lo que te encargue- aspira aire_

_-Y por amor a Dios! Portate bien!- le dice suplicante –Por fa ya no te pelees! Es el quinto kinder en que te matriculo en 2 meses!_

_-Yo no tengo la culpa! – se defiende- Ellos me hacen enojar!- Y eso Leo lo sabia de sobra, si no fuera ya bastante con ser una niña mutante, los demas niños independientemente de su especie le hacian burla por su apariencia y mas sabiendo que su padre era muy distinto a ella_

_Leo le habia explicado infinidad de veces que ella era asi porque su madre era de otra raza, y habia heredado sus rasgos, Fer lo habia entendido muy bien pero cuando los niños se mofaban de ella, sacaba la casta y dejaba en el suelo a mas de uno con piezas dentales faltantes_

_Leo suspiro pesadamente y le acomoda la blusa, le sonrie de lado y la abraza_

_-Vengo por ti a la tarde- la toma de la manita donde la maestra la recibe_

_Fer entro al aula, miro a todos lados, varias mesitas redondas donde hay varios niños, sus primos estan con ellos haciendo figuras o dibujando, algunos otros jugando o platicando _

_Su mirada se detuvo en una mesita en particular, un niñito de cabello negro mira el cielo por la ventana, tiene la carita apoyada en una mano, parecia aburrido_

_-Hola!- el niño mira quien le habla, que es una niña de ojos verdes que le sonrie_

_-Hola- responde –Me llamo Gael_

_-Y yo Fer!- se señala con su pulgar- Me siento contigo?- Gael asiente y quita su mochila de la sillita que ocupaba_

_La clase comenzo y la maestra les puso varias actividades que los niños hacian_

_Gael miraba de reojo a su compañerita, acostumbrado a ver que todas las niñas eran tranquilas o haciendo risitas, ella era una parlanchina infatigable, le contaba cosas chistosas o sus travesuras_

_Le conto de sus 3 tios y tias, de sus primos y de su papa y su abuelito a quien queria mucho, que vivian en la misma cuadra. _

_Gael por su parte tambien le conto de su tio, hermano de su mama, un policia recien graduado y de las aventuras que tenia atrapando maleantes_

_De su mama que es detective y muy buena, de su perro Max un retriever dorado (tipo Buddy) que le trae la pelota cuando la lanza y juega con el todo el dia_

_Para la hora de recreo los niños tenian una amistad entrañable, sin importarles ser humano y mutante, el lazo que ahora los une no se romperia nunca_

_-Asi que tu mama se fue al cielo cuando eras bebé- Gael bebe de la pajita de su jugo- Mi papa tambien se fue al cielo pero antes de que naciera_

_-Yo solo lo conozco por fotos_

_-Yo tambien- Fer suspira mirando al cielo_

_-Oye Gael…_

_-Si?- la mira_

_-Y tu quisieras tener un papá?- pregunta Fer mirando al cielo, Gael asiente_

_-Si me gustaria que me llevara a pescar, que jugaramos básquet y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen los papás y sus hijitos_

_-Y yo quiero tener una mamá- Fer le mira y Gael percibe un brillo particular en sus ojos felinos_

_-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- ante la pregunta al niño de ojos de obsidania se le forma lentamente una gran sonrisa en su carita_

_-Si tu quieres tener un papá y yo quiero tener una mamá… y yo tengo papá y tu tienes mamá…._

_-Debemos hacer que se casen!- responde él_

_-Y asi seriamos hermanos!- Fer levanta los bracitos como si hubiera descubierto la cura de todas las enfermedades_

_-He visto muchas novelas con mi abuelito Splinter, asi que se como funciona la cosa!- se frota las manitas sonriendo con malicia_

_-Yo tambien he visto, aunque mas películas con mi tio Lalo!- Gael dice emocionado apretando lo puñitos_

_-OK GAELUCHO!- Fer se pone propia y extiende su manita, Gael la toma tambien muy serio formando el acuerdo_

_-Hoy comienza la "Operación Bodorrio"- dice muy seria- Debemos hacer que nuestros papas se conozcan y casen!_

_-Si!- dice Gael de igual forma, se miran por espacio de unos segundos para comenzar a reirse como desquiciados_

_-Brrr!!- Leo esta revisando unos documentos en su consultorio, se frota los brazos temblando_

_-Porque de pronto tuve un este raro estremecimiento?- dice extrañado_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

ABUCHEOS JITOMATAZOS Y REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS, SE CUIDAN!! NOS_ LEEMOS AL RATITO_


	2. Chapter 2

Es un bello día en el jardin de niños "Martires de la Juventud" (lo digo y lo sostengo... que nombrecito)

En un salon, la maestra abre un libro de cuentos, los niños estan sentados en sus cojines al rededor de ella-Les leere un cuento muy bonito: Blanca nieves- carraspea un poco

-Habia una....- Una manita es levantada pidiendo hablar.

-¿Ese es el cuento donde la mensa de la muchacha se va de su casa por culpa de su madrastra, vive de criada con unos enanos misóginos que no le pagan por sus servicios y de pilon se casa con un completo extraño?- una linda niña pregunta

-Eeeehm- la maestra la mira con una gota de sudor en la frente suspira al ver quien es la niña en cuestión; recordando que una de sus tias es una activista por los derechos de la mujer mutante y un tio abogado pues...

- Fer, Blanca nieves es una princesa muy buena que vive con sus amiguitos del bosque hasta que el Príncipe le pide que se case con él

-Peor tantito!- eleva sus bracitos indignada- Ahora tendra que hacerla de chacha del príncipe! -piensa algo- Bueno es mejor que de 7 enanos!

-Fer!- la maestra eleva un poco la voz- Eso no es verdad, la historia trata de que si eres buena de sentimientos y ayudas a los demas, tienes buenas recompensas- mira a los niños con una sonrisa comenzando a leer la historia

A terminar el cuento, muchos niños preguntaban alegres y las niñas comentan que quieren ser la princesa

-Que bueno que les gusto!- cierra el libro- Porque haremos la obra dentro de 2 semanas- De tarea sus papas leerán la historia y memorícenlo, mañana les diré que personajes harán

Después de recoger sus mochilas, los niños se van corriendo a encontrarse con sus progenitores

La niña mira molesta a su compañerito de clases- ¿Puedes creer eso Gael?

El niño la mira extrañado- ¿De que hablas Fer?- se aleja un poquito de ella- A mi me gusta la historia

-No juegues!- se lleva las manitas a la cintura- ¡¿Como puede dejarse esa mensa que le quiten el reino de su papa?! ¡Si yo fuera ella!- mueve sus puñitos como si boxeara- ¡Esa malvada reina mordería el polvo!- lanza un izquierdazo que Mohamed Alí envidiaría

-Es que a mi me gustaría ser el príncipe - Nada que ver con esos horribles enanos - dice haciendo mal gesto-

-A mi mama le gustan los príncipes - sonríe -¿Te imaginas que me viera vestido así? - la mira entrecerrando los ojos -¿no te gustaría que tu papa te llegara a ver vestida de princesa? -

-¡Pero no de princesa mensa! (aferrada la mocosa) -¡Yo preferiría ser una princesa samurai!- hace una kata- ¡Donde defiendo a mi pueblo de los malvados como Mulan!

-¡Mulan! - Gael se emociona al imaginarse a su mejor amiga peleando - Una princesa guerrera!- enarca una cejita-¿Pero de donde sacarías a Muchu? –Fer se rasca la cabeza, pensando

-Pues...- chasquea los dedos- ¡Le pido prestado a mi tío Mikey a su gatito Klunk; lo pinto de rojo, le pongo unos cuernitos de cartón y ya!- le sonríe traviesa – ¡Se vería curadísimo!- se ríe cuando una figura alta se pone tras ella

-Quien se vería curado?- Fer voltea hacia la persona

-Apá!!!- Leo la carga al vuelo del brinco que ella pega

-Hola Gael!- acaricia la cabecita del niño- Que hicieron ahora par de diablillos?

-Hoy no nos dejaron hacer nada - Gael dice desganado - nos leyeron un cuento ¿verdad Fer?

-Si, la de la mensa de Blanca nieves, el cuento ese donde la princesa se vuelve chacha de 7 enanos -Leo la mira tratando de dar con ese cuento que describe su pequeña e iba a decir que no era la chacha pero luego recordó el argumento y no podía contradecirla

-Bueno pero tenia muchos amigos!

-Que eran sus negreros- la niña entrecierra los ojos

-Fer es solo un cuento- trata de convencerla

-Por eso no me gusta - desvía la mirada algo enojada

-Haremos una obra de teatro señor - Gael lo mira desde abajo

-En serio? Y ya les dijeron que papeles harán?

-Mañana, la tarea es que me leas el cuento de Tontanieves, pero ya me lo se de memoria- dice la cría muy ufana -Y ya sé a quien haré

-¿A Blanca nieves?- Leo le dijo maldoso, la niña puso cara de "What?" ofendida en el alma

-¡¡NO MENSO!- dijo apretando los dientitos- ¡seré la Reina Malvada!- levanta los bracitos

-Y yo seré el príncipe – Gael infla su pechito - A mi mami le gustan los príncipes -

- Y si.. - Fer mira a su papa tramando algo.

-No empieces Fer - Leo adivina las intenciones de su pequeña; tan concentrado estaba que no noto una presencia hasta que estuvo a su lado

-Hola! - una guapa humana, llamada Mary viene llegando con unos jeans y una camisa sin mangas, con su pelo suelto

-¿Como te fue mi amor? - carga a Gael y le da una buena dosis de besos

-¿Ves pá? - le susurra - Esos besos serian también para ti- le susurra en el oído, mas Leo la ignora viendo hacia otra parte.

-Hola Fer!- mira al quelonio- Buenas tardes Leonardo les sonrie radiante

-Se me hizo un poco tarde por que tenia entrenamiento en la estacion de policia-observa a su niño -Lo bueno es que estas con muy buena compañía

-Sobre todo con mi papa- Fer lo mira picara- Mi papa es tan buena compañía que nadie lo puede dejar!- Mary sonríe por el comentario

-Si Fer, tu papi es muy buena compañía - ante el comentario Leo no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo que para despistar mira su reloj

-Cielos es tardísimo! Ania (la ama de llaves) seguro ya preparo la cena y tu abuelito estará esperándonos!- la niña de pronto pega brinco de los brazos de su padre

-Vente con nosotros a cenar Mary!- Fer toma la mano de la mujer rápidamente, Mary sentía la fuerza de la manecita en la suya

-Y así podemos mostrarles los personajes que queremos ser!- Gael toma la mano de Leo como para que no se fuera

-Yo seré el príncipe!

-Y yo la malvada reina muajajaja!-mira a su papa-Andale pá vámonos con Mary a la casa!- los jala hacia el coche mientras Gael desde atrás los empujaba, los dos adultos se miraron ya que no podían hacer nada contra semejante acoso

Fer abrió la puerta del aerocar, que con un empujón sienta a Mary en el asiento del copiloto, para luego dejar que Gael se subiera rapido atrás y luego ella se subía, poniendo los seguros

Leo paso por el frente, echandole a la niña un miradón, que ella ignoro rotundamente, sonriendo de pura felicidad

En el trayecto los adultos platicaban de su día, conversando animadamente mientras los niños los miran con una gran sonrisa en sus caritas

-Ya llegamos- Leo aparca y baja para abrir la puerta de Mary como todo un caballero

-Hola Leo!- el aludido mira hacia atras, donde Raph recargado en la bardita de su jardin, lo mira con malicia

-Invitados a cenar?- Leo asiente mirandolo a los ojos mientras Mary llega a la puerta

Raph se tuvo que aguantar la carcajada al ver al par de enanos que lo saludan

-"Estos enanos"- se incorpora para entrar a su casa y ver a sus retoños- "Si que son de cuidado"

La puerta se abre donde aparece una mujer algo mayor de cabello entrecano y dorado, mirada amable y algo rechonchita

-Buenas tardes Dr. Yoshi- saluda la ama de llaves pero luego abre mucho los ojos al ver quien acompaña a su patrón.

-¿Usted es la señora Mary verdad? Que alegria por fin conocerla!- mira hacia abajo- Gaelito que grande eres!- se hace a un lado- Pasen! pasen por favor!

-¿Como nos conoce? - Mary la mira sorprendida

-¡Fernandita me cuenta a diario de ustedes! - le guiña un ojo a la niña - Así que siento que los conozco de años!

-Fer platica de todo- Leo le susurra al oído de Mary (que si fuera ella me pondría chinita) -Así que ten cuidado que le platicas!

-Buenas tardes- el sensei baja las escaleras y camina ayudado por su baston, se detiene cerca de los invitados

-Es mi abuelito Splinter, el papá de mi papá!- Fer lo toma de un brazo y señala a los recien llegados- Ellos son Gael y Mary ¡Ya te he platicado de ellos!- la anciana rata acaricia la cabecita de la niña con su mano

-Señora Alatriste, es un honor conocerla por fin- hace una reverencia, siendo correspondido por Mary y Gael hizo lo mismo con mucha propiedad

La ama de llaves aparece de nuevo en la sala viendose algo agitada

-¡La cena esta lista! Por favor- Ania dirige a Mary y a su hijo al comedor, una enorme mesa de roble para varios invitados, bien decorada

-Espero que no le moleste haber tomado la loza fina, Dr. Yoshi- Leo sonrio un poco notando las mejillas sonrojadas de la mujer por el apuro de arreglar la mesa rápidamente

-Para nada, Ania, gracias- todos se sentaron en la mesa disfrutando la cena

-Sientate junto a mi papi!- Fer jala a Mary y Raphael sonríe malicioso al ver los planes de la niña.

-Leo enarca una ceja pero luego mira sorprendido a su hermano

-Y tu?- le pregunta y preguntandose a sí mismo a que horas llego el cabeza loca de su hermano

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¿Porque?- le sonríe mostrando todos los dientes, Leo lo mira entrecerrando los ojos pero una ceja le tiembla

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Nada mas de visita - mira a los invitados - Buenas tardes Mary –la joven mamá enarco una ceja preguntandose como sabia su nombre, pero recordó a cierta niña "comunicativa"

-Hola señor - lo recuerda del balneario, Gael agita su manita al recordarlo también

-Hola peque!- responde al saludo- No pude agradecerle al ayudarnos- mira a Leo- Pero no dudo que mi hermano ya lo hizo- Leonardo se puso rojo y mira a su hermano como diciendole "¡Ya veras!"

-Si, fueron muy amables al invitarnos a comer - le sonríe a su pequeña anfitriona

-Ya veo- ve a la enana que le mira divertida- Creo que Monalisa me llama- se levanta de su silla

-Con permiso - les dice a todos - Que te diviertas Leo! –levanta una mano y se va riendo a costa de su hermano

-Uno de mis hermanos- susurra mirando al sensei que se bebe su vasito con agua

La cena paso entre anecdotas chuscas de los enanos, llenando el comedor de risas,

Pero lo grandioso fue que como se tenia que hacer la tarea (la del kinder, no la otra malpensados) Leo y Mary ayudaron a los peques a ensayar la obra, Mary siendo Blanca nieves, Gael el Principe, Fer la Malvada Reina (que novedad!), pero Leo y Splinter conformandose con ser Gruñon y Tontín, desternillandose todos de la risa

-Aaay- Mary esta despatarrada en el sillon, con un moño rojo en la cabeza y una toalla amarilla en la cintura simulando una falda larga

-Me duele el estomago de tanto reirme- levanta la cabeza un poco mirando a Leo que esta frente a ella en otro sillon con un calcetín azul de su hija pegado con cinta adhesiva en su cabeza para que no se le caiga, el sensei sentado a un lado de su hijo, lleva uno rojo pero sujeto con un broche de Fer (es que si lo pega con cinta para quitarselo del pelaje seria todo un pe...ligro)

Gael que tiene apoyada la cabecita en el regazo de su mama tiene una toalla azul a manera de capa y Fer a su lado solo tiene una corona hecha de cartoncillo en la cabeza

-Ya debemos irnos Gael- Mary se levanta

-No deberias, esta a punto de llover- dice Fer sonriendole abiertamente

-No dijeron que fuera a llover- Splinter se extraña, pero se calla al ver el miradon de su nieta, quien se levanta de su asiento para ir a su cuarto

Al ver por la ventana, nota al cientifico de la familia escribiendo algo en su escritorio

-"Siento como si algo maligno me observase"- mira a un lado por la ventana, notando la figura de su sobrina que le sonrie

Donatello niega con la cabeza cruzandose de brazos, Fer solo lo mira tranquilamente; esto hace pensar al quelonio purpura que tiene la jugada ganada, pero mira con horror que...

Fer con una sonrisa de maldad en los labios, saca del bolsillo de su overol fiucsha un muñequito de trapo muy parecido a él, con su otra manita le corta la cabeza con unas tijeras y le muestra muy bien el pobre muñeco descabezado para luego tranquilamente ir a la planta baja

Don traga saliva y se va corriendo a su laboratorio a hacer lo que le habian pedido horas antes

De pronto empezaron a oirse estruendosos truenos, relampagueantes relámpagos y uno que otro rayo de Jalisco para dejarse caer una lluvia torrencial en todo su esplendor

-Anda –Leo se acerca a la ventana viendo el aguaceron- Tenias razon!- mira a su hija que se acomoda un rizo

-Yo siempre tengo la razon papaíto!- dice muy ufana y luego mira a su padre con ojos de cachorro

-¡No dejaras que Mary y Gael se vayan!- abraza a Gael con fuerza- Podría pasarles algo malo!

-Esta bien, Fer- Leo se da por vencido- Pasen la noche, tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes

-No quiero causar molestias, se manejar en la lluvia asi que...- se calla al oir un horrible trueno que corto la electricidad por unos segundos para luego regresar

-Bueno es ese caso- traga saliva- Nos quedamos

Acordado, Ania llevo a Mary ay a Gael al cuarto de huéspedes, una habitación amplia con una cama matrimonial, un closet y su propio baño

La ama de llaves les trajo un cepillo de dientes nuevo para cada uno, el niño se lavo sus dientes y se cambio de ropa usando una sudadera larga que le prestaron

-Puedo entrar?- se oye la voz de Leo tras la puerta, Mary que cubre a Gael con la cobija se levanta y abre la puerta

-Espero te quede- Leo le sonríe con cariño- Mi esposa tampoco es humana así que es mas alta- mira a Gael que ya esta roncando- Cayo rendido, así pasa cuando estas cerca de Fer

-Mary sonríe mirandolo y regresa la vista al quelonio - ¿Fer ya se durmio?

-Despues de prometerle que la llevaria al zoológico, se tomo su medicina- sonríe un poco al notar la mirada interrogante de Mary

-Fer padece de Hiperactividad Psicomotora, es un desorden neuronal, significa que tiene mas energia de la que puede usar, así que hay que "bajarle el switch"- se lleva una mano al estomago

-¿Te apetece un vaso de leche?- espera la respuesta de la joven

-¿Seguro que no es mucha molestia?

-Claro que no!- se hace a un lado para que la joven pasara - Es muy raro recibir visitas, así que las que tenemos las tratamos lo mejor que podamos- dice mientras bajan las escaleras, llegan a la cocina donde Leo sirve un vaso con leche y se sientan en la mesa

-Tu niño ha ayudado mucho a mi hija, gracias- la mira a los ojos notando la gran gratitud del padre- Antes se la pasaba peleando

-Gael era igual - sonríe - no se adaptaba a sus amiguitos, parece ser que si le afecta no tener una figura paterna - bebe su vaso de leche - en todo caso ambos niños se ayudaron

Sin esperarlo Mary sintio un beso calido en su frente, fue solo de 2 segundos pero lo suficiente para ponerla roja de pena, miro la sonrisa afectuosa del mutante

-Gra... gracias- susurro Mary apenas y sonrio con nerviosismo ante los ojos esmeraldas

-Tu leche-susurro Leo

-¿...?- parpadea confusa

-Tu leche, se calienta- Mary miro la vaso y la tomo apurando un sorbo acabando el contenido del vaso

-Sera mejor dormir ahora,- se levanta el quelonio de su asiento-Los niños tienen clase mañana, buenas noches Mary- susurra

Y a la mañana siguiente despues de apurarse por prepararlos y llevarlos al kinder, los niños fueron a su salon

-Niños, tengo los papeles que harán para la obra- dice la maestra muy contenta, da a cada enano una libretita con su personaje elegido

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Se oye en todo el kinder, del grito tan fuerte las aves volaron espantadas

A la hora de la salida, Mary se ofrecio para recogerlos, detuvo su aerovan y espero a que llegaran

-Que paso? - les pregunto alarmada al verlos con la carita triste

-¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- Fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo

-¡¿Niños que pasa, no me asusten?! - se agacho hasta la altura de los niños y ambos se abalanzaron sobre el cuello de Mary

-¡Nos odia la maestra!! - gritan ambos

-¡Porque dicen eso? - los separa para ver sus rostros, pensando que fueron victimas de abuso físico

-Nos dieron los papeles de la obra de teatro –Gael dice entre pucheros- ante lo dicho su mamá respira tranquila al ver que no era nada serio

-¿Por que me asustan de esa manera ni...?

-¡VOY A HACERLA DE TONTANIEVES!- Fer grita llorando a moco tendido, Gael hace puchero y también llora, la gente que pasa por ahí pensaba las peores cosas de la pelicastaña hasta que los metió al coche

-Fer tranquila...no te pongas así, nena - la sienta en el carro y limpia sus lagrimas - ¿ y tu por que lloras Gael? – le limpia su carita.

-Porque voy a hacer de Tontin!- hace berriche- YO QUIERO SER EL PRINCIPE!! Y vuelven a berrear

-Tranquilos niños - cierra la puerta y se sube al aerovan - les invito un gran helado

Como por arte de magia los enanos dejaron de llorar, los miro con ternura llevandolos a la heladeria cercana, ahi entre cucharadas le contaban como la malvada maestra les habia dado los papeles

-Y luego nos dijo que no iba a cambiar los papeles! Que debemos estudiarlos o nos reprueba!- Fer dijo moqueando

-A ver, antes que nada les propongo algo - Mary entrecierra los ojos - ustedes hacen esa obra de teatro y les prometo que haremos una junto con tus primitos- mira a Fer

En donde tu seas la malvada reina- le soba la mejilla - y tu Gael seras el valeroso príncipe - le sacude el pelo -¿es un trato? -Los niños se miran, parecen pensarlo por unos segundos

-Y si mejor le digo a mi tia Nancy que nos ayude?- Mary la mira interrogante comprendiendo la niña

-Mi tia Nancy es la esposa de mi tio Miguel, ella es de las que hacen las novelas de la tele- se le forma una sonrisa- Le diremos que haga otra Blanca nieves!

-Me parece una buena idea - sale una gota de sudor de su frente - a mi no se me da tanto eso de hacer teatro - ¿ya estan mas tranquilos? -

-Si- dicen al mismo tiempo y terminan sus helados, al pagar la cuenta suben de nuevo y parten con Mary a casa de Fer, quien apenas pisa tierra y se va corriendo a casa de su tio Miguel

-Tu que dices tia Nancy?- le pregunta Fer con ternura a su tia, la guapa quelonio de cabello roji dorado se lo piensa.

-Me parece bien ¡Una genio como yo hará una Blanca nieves mas que perfecta!

Junta sus dedos formando cuadro- O si, sera perfecta, ya imagino el escenario, los personajes- piensa algo- Sera bueno renovar los personajes de los enanos, nunca me gustaron, aunque los nombres los dejo igual- mir a a Gael y acaricia su cabeza- Tu seras un perfecto Tontin!

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!! - con ese grito salen todos de la casa de Miguel asustados.

-Este...em... creo que Gael no quiere ser Tontin - dice su mamá con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Pero Gael acuerdate que no podemos cambiar personajes-Fer trata de convencerlo- Por eso le pido ayuda a mi tia Nancy, ella hara que tu no seas tan... tontin

-Es que no soy Tontiiiiiiiin! - da un zapatazo – NO QUIERO!

-Cuando acabe con tu personaje lo amaras, o dejo de llamarme Nancy O´Myers

-Tu nombre es Nancy Yoshi!- grita Miguel desde el estudio

-Si pero recuerda que siendo una genio del mundo del cine conservo mi apellido de soltera!- grita con las manos en la cintura

-No si puedo evitarlo!- grita Miguel mas fuerte, Nancy resopla y va hacia donde esta su esposo, Mary viendo que ya es pleito de pareja, se va con los niños

-Vengan, vamos con tu papa, Fer -al llegar entraron a la casa y los niños mas rapido que cohetes, mary se keda parada en la sala y ambos niños ya llegaban con Leo de la mano.

-Como te fue con los pequeños - pregunta a mary.

-Bien solo que tuve que resolver ciertos problemas existenciales

-Si pá, pero má lo resolvio bien! -ambos adultos se quedan sorprendidos

-Fer!- Leo le llama la atención

-¿Queeeeé? no dije ninguna palabrota- mira a su amiguito- ¿Verdad Gael?

-No papá no dijo nada malo - dijo como si nada

-¡Gael! - le dice Mary avergonzada

-Niños- Splinter con Ania llegan- Vayan a lavarse las manos que la merienda esta casi lista- Los enanos se van corriendo a hacer lo pedido

-Señora Mary, nos acompañara verdad? - la anciana rata solicita muy amablemente ignorando el miradon de su hijo

-Por supuesto, seria una descortesia si se negase- Ania secunda- Ademas, el pobrecito Gael tiene mucha hambre, podía oir su estomaguito

-Este...creo que ya di muchas molestias - observa a Leonardo

-¿Hijo?- Splinter mira a su hijo, Ania mira a su jefe, Mary mira a Leo y Leo quiere que se lo trague la tierra en estos momentos

-Por supuesto que no, tú y Gael son bienvenidos

-Gracias - hace reverencia - disculpen -Le puedo ayudar en algo Ania? -

-No es necesario, pero si insiste - le sonríe - vamos a la cocina

-Claro - observa al sensei y a Leo – con permiso - y se alejan a la cocina dejando solos al senseui y leo

-Que bueno que vino por la niña, su padre no tenia tiempo con eso de andar de aqui para alla en los hospitales- dice partiendo unos vegetales para la ensalada

-Yo con tanto trabajo y el pobrecito señor Splinter ya esta muy grande -pone las verduras en la ensaladera

-La niña no ha dejado de hablar ni un momento desde que conocio a Gael, antes era taciturna- piensa- Pero demasiado observadora

-Gael hace lo mismo - saca los cubiertos - creo que se quieren mucho -

-así es, casi como hermanos - Ania la mira de reojo.

-Si, -Mary sonríe nerviosa- Yo pense que Fer tenia hermanos mayores, porque vi unos juguetes algo viejos para Fer- Ania la mira y sonrie exageradamente, aunque Mary noto que esta tensa, pero luego Ania con un suspiro respondio

-Eran juguetes de la hermana mayor de Fer, Ingrid- Se fue junto con su madre, la señora Ilssek

-Oh...lo siento –dice con pena Mary

-No lo sienta, nadie lo hace- susurra con un dejo de tristeza.


	3. Chapter 3

En la sala Leo mira por la ventana, su padre esta sentado comodamente en su sillon favorito, a un lado de el, con las manos en su baston, la anciana rata suspiro pesadamente

-Hasta cuando?- Leo lo mira y vuelve la vista a la ventana

-No lo se,- se lleva una mano a la frente- Dame tiempo

-Lo has tenido desde que se fue, y Fer la necesita

-y yo? No has pensado que quizas

-Tu también la necesitas!- se controla- Una persona no debe

estar sola Leonardo, eres joven mereces tener a una compañera en la vida, tu hija algun dia hara su camino y te quedaras solo ¿eso quieres?

-No claro que no, pero ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?-señala con su pulgar hacia la cocina

-Bueno hijo, porque no?- El anciano sensei se para a un lado de el- Es una joven buena, no teme a los mutantes- aspira aire- Y lo mas importante... Fer la quiere

Ante eso dicho, Leo le dio totalmente la razon, si bien Leo era serio, no significaba que las mujeres no pasaban por su vida, pero el no les prestaba... mucha atencion

Cuando contadas veces tocaba que en el parque o centro comercial veia a alguna compañera de trabajo, o paciente soltera Fer se portaba como leon enjaulado, no dudaba en demostrar quien era la dueña absoluta del quelonio

-Fer se a comportado a la altura - se queda pensando - a estas alturas Mary no estuviera tan tranquila cerca de ella – Splinter divertido piensa en las maldades que su nieta haria si no le cayera bien la humana

-Exacto, ya la hubiera golpeado, mordido, arañado, purgado ¡en fin! una y mil maldades de tu retoñito- mira a su hijo con una ceja alzada- ¿En serio no te la cambiarían en el hospital cuando nació?

-Sensei...- Leo le reprocha cuando oyen que las mujeres se acercan al comedor

-Ya esta todo listo - mary llega con la charola de ensaladas - cocina muy rico Ania

-No es para tanto - le sonríe - también me ayudo a inspirarme a preparar algo delicioso para las visitas

-¿Y los niños? - Mary mira al rededor

-Seguramente en el cuarto de Fer, jugando o ideando alguna maldad- Leo mira hacia arriba- Fer la comida esta lista!

-¡Ya vamos pá! - grita Fer a todo pulmon despues pone toda la atencion a su complice - entonces ellos así se quedaran solos y terminaran casandose - sonríe maleficamente.

-¿Pero como le hacemos para encerrarlos ? - Gael la mira procupado - ademas mi mama le tiene panico a los lugares cerrados -

-Mucho mejor - soba sus manitas - así mi papa la ayudara a calmarse y se besan y... -

-Se casan! - Gael le guiña un ojo - buena idea Fer! Eres genial!

-Lo se... - dice tranquilamente - ya sabes que hacer...deben bajar al a atico y ¡Zas!! Cerramos la puerta!

-¿Y si gritan? –pregunta Gael

-Antes tu sacas a Ania y a mi abuelito!

-Entendido! - Gael asiente.

Los niños bajaron y se sentaron en sus lugares, la nana sirve la ensalada a cada uno comenzando a cenar, todo tranquilamente

Leo mira en ratos a su niña que parece que hace una operacion a su plato, quitando las verduras que no le gustan (todas) viendola muy tranquila

Con una mano nerviosa el quelonio se llevo su vaso con agua a los labios pensando que pasaria

-Hijo-Leo tosio el agua por el susto y se limpio los labios rápidamente con la servilleta, apenado

-Me pasas la pimienta, Leonardo?-el sensei lo mira como si hubiera perdido la chaveta, Mary y losniños también lo miraron extrañados

-Gael comete tus verduras por favor - Mary observa a Gael imitando a Fer.

-No me gustan mama - la mira algo desesperado -¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gustan esas ramas!

-No son ramas Gael, son arbolitos- Fer lo corrije muy propia y segura luego mira a su papa- Verdad?

-Se llama brócoli- la corrige

-Eso! Brocoli!- tomas uno con la mano y lo observa arrugando la nariz- Pero igual saben horrible!- lo deja en el plato con cara de fuchi y Gael apoya a su amiga indiscutiblemente

Mary lanza un suspiro cansado-Algunas veces no puedo con el –bufa

-Bienvenida al club- Leo dice comiendose un brócoli- Te recetare una vitaminas que le doy a Fer, no afecta a los niños humanos y le gustara- Leo le sonríe al niño con afecto

-¿Sabe feo? - lo mira interrogantemente

-No Gael - le sonríe

-Sabe a frutas- Fer bebe su vaso- Pá ya estoy llena y Gael también- le pestañea- Nos podemos retirar? Hay que ensayar la obra

-Leo la mira entrecerrando los ojos -De acuerdo ¡Pero nada de travesuras!- la sentencia

-¿Yo travesuras?...para nada pa! - le sonríe de esa manera que te hace pensar que la Apocalipsis se acerca

-Bueno - mary se pone de pie - sera mejor que me retire...por la noche vengo por gael, ya veo que estaran ocupados un rato -

-¡¡¡NOOOO!! - Gritan los niños con tanta fuerza que los adultos los miran asombrados

-Este.... este....- Fer mira a todos lados- Quedate otro ratito si?- la toma de la mano jalandola escaleras arriba

-Gael el baño esta a un lado de la cocina!

-Que?- el niño ladea su cabecita extrañado

-QUE EL BAÑO ESTA A UN LADO DE LA COCINA, QUIERES IR A HACER POPO!!!- le grita desesperada:

-HAAAAA...si es verdad - mira a ania - ¿donde queda?...¿me llevas? - le da una sonrisa como la de Fer.

-Claro - lo toma de la manita, mientras Fer se lleva a Mary a arriba

-Pero..pero... - mira al sensei - es que no quiero ir solito -

El sensei se pone de pie.

-Te acompaño pequeñito - le sonríe - vamos -

-Gracias - muestra sus dientitos; al poco rato Leo queda solo en el comedor y mira hacia arriba

-¿Que estará haciendo ahora Fer? -

En la habitación de la mencionada...

-¿Quieres ver las fotos de cuando era bebe? Estan en el atico -

-En el atico?- se extraña mucho la mujer

-Si!- la saca del cuarto por el baño hasta el pasillo que lleva al atico, pega un brinco donde baja la escalerilla que del atico y empuja a Mary a subir por los escalones

-Te van a encantar!- dice tras Mary, la joven mama sube mirando que todo esta muy oscuro

-Se fundio el foco- responde Fer rápidamente

-¿pero no hay otra luz? - dice un poco nerviosa -es que no me gusta mucho la obscuridad, pero antes de que lo notara, la mocosa ya va llegando a las escaleras, dejandola sola

-Paaaaá oooh papiiiii- dice con todo el amor del mundo encontrando a su padre recogiendo la mesa, eso es buena señal, significaba que Gael habia sacado a Ania y a su abuelo de la casa

-¿Que pasa Fer? – le pregunta con una pila de platos que deja en la lavavajillas

-Es que mary esta en el atico y no puede bajar por que esta obscuro -

-Que?- Leo tomo a la niña de la mano, apurado por la situacion que Mary podria tener

-Pero como llego ahi?

-Es que queria ver las fotos mias- le dice siguiendolo

-¿Fotos?...¡Pero no estan en el atico!

-¿No? – finge demencia

-No Fer, no estan ahi, estan en el librero de la sala- Leo responde llegando a la puertita del atico- Y porque la puerta del atico esta cerrada? No la dejaste sin ninguna luz!

-Eeeeh ¿ups?- respondio la niña mostrando todos los dientitos

Leo nego con la cabeza, baja la escalerilla subiendo para ayudar a Mary a bajar, pero apenas puso un pie en el atico, cuando la puerta de nuevo se subio y un "click" indica que esta con cerrojo

-Fer? Fer! - empuja la puerta con ambas manos

-Esta cerrada- susurra para si y bufa

-Mary? Soy Leonardo vine por ti (no se ustedes pero si eso me dijera se me encuera el chino ¡digo! se me enchina el cuero XD)

-Gracias a dios que llega alguien...le tengo horror a la obscuridad

-¿Donde estas? - Leo estira una mano.

-Por aca...o por alla...o... no se- dice nerviosa

-Haber - leo suspira un poco - sigue hablando

-En un bosque de la China la chinita se perdio -canta bajo- Como yo ando perdido nos encontramos los dos -Leo suelta una pequeña carcajada

-Dije que hablaras... pero funciona igual -Leo tiene extendida la mano, para palpar cualquier obstaculo, cuando sintio unos dedos graciles y finos entrelazarse con los suyos, una corriente electrica lo inundo cerrado sus dedos también, gracias a la oscuridad no se pudo ver el rubor que cubre sus mejillas

-Si - Mary sintio un escalofrio recorrer su piel - tienes las manos muy suaves - no supo que mas decir.

-Tu...tu también - dijo apenado.

-¿Que pasa...no hay luz? - dice nerviosa al sentir mas cerca el cuerpo de Leo.

-Se.. se fundio el foco- fue la respuesta, pero pudo notar por la luz de un farol que se colaba en la ventana, los rasgos de la joven, sus hermosos ojos de obsidania, los rizos castaños y la piel suave

-Mary- susurro ronco mirando los labios carnosos, con la respiracion entrecortada se fue acercando cada vez mas, ella ve los rasgos del quelonio, su piel toma un tono tornasolado, los ojos verde-dorado, profundos y magneticos, sin darse cuenta que ya estaban a centimetros uno del otro

Sintiendo sus respiraciones, Leo tomo a la joven por los hombros atrayendolo mas a el

Sus labios fueron acercandose, rozando al principio, Leo siendo muy alto tenia que agacharse un poco para tomar los labios de la humana que tiembla de pies a cabeza con el corazon desbocado.

-¡¡PAPA!!- El grito de Fer pone alerta a Leo, al igual que Mary que parpadeo confusa

Leonardo reconoce el grito de miedo, corre hacia la puerta del atico rompiendola de un golpe con su puño, Mary lo sigue asustada por su pequeño

Leo llego hasta el porche de su casa, gaspeando, el sensei y Ania estan con Gael protegiendolo, sus hermanos estan afuera donde se ve a unos 10 sujetos vestidos de monosuit negro con un emblema deun circulo rojo con el perfil de un pantera negra

Todos tienen apariencia felina, de distintos rasgos, Fer forcejea tratando de liberarse de la mano de uno de ellos

-Sueltala!- Leo gruño con los puños encrispados-No tienes derecho

-Los tengo, lo sabes muy bien, Leonardo- se percata de la presencia de Mary- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo- dice burlona la mujer de cabello castaño rubio y ojos felinos castaños

-¡SUELTAME BRUJA FEA!- Fer le muerde la mano, la mujer aprieta los dientes por el dolor pero aun así no la suelta

-Vaya manera que tienes de tratar a tu madre!- Fer deja de morderla, mirandola impactada


	4. Chapter 4

-Ilssek...- Leo se acerco a ambas arrancando de la mano de la adulta a su hija cargandola en brazos, camina hacia atras para alejarse

-Ania- le entrega a su hija a la ama de llaves, quien entra a la casa con el sensei que lleva a Gael

-Se te llena la boca al decir que eres su madre!- Leo susurra con desprecio, pero parece no importarle a la mujer

-Lo soy, yo la pari- se frota la mano donde Fer la mordio- Al igual que a Ingrid, tu otra hija

El rostro de Leo endurecido por la rabia, se entristecio al oir el nombre de la mayor- ¿Como esta ella?

-Bien- Ilssek baja un poco los hombros- Ya tiene 14 años, Leonardo muy pronto sera un miembro de la Orden Thunderiana

-Siempre lo deseaste así- mira alrededor - Este no es lugar para hablar- mira a Mike que asiente- Vamos a casa de Mike

-Porque no a la tuya?- le pregunta cuando Leo paso por su lado

-Porque no quiero que Fernanda nos oiga!- fue su respuesta escueta y clara

-Te refieres a Aniki? - sonríe de lado- Pense que se quedaria con ese nombre- parece pensarlo- Fernanda esta bien

Entran a la casa que tiene un recibidor y la enorme sala con el comedor, Mike y el resto de sus hermanos junto con Mary se quedaron en el recibidor, Leonardo e Ilssek en la sala

-Aniki... –se lleva la mano a los labios como corrigiéndose- Fernanda tiene ya 5 años si no mal recuerdo, la edad propia para educarse en las Cortes Thunderianas, como su hermana Ingrid- pone las manos hacia atrás

-Deseo que ella sea una Thundercat, Ingrid, es demasiado delicada para esa tarea aunque sera util para el Rey

-Y Fernanda siendo –se piensa las palabras -"especial" -mira a Leo de arriba a abajo- No dudo que haya heredado tu fortaleza

-¡No te atrevas a meter a mi hija en tus asuntos! - eleva la voz molesto - Decidiste marcharte y perdiste todos los derechos con ella!-bufa controlandose

- Si fui un estupido en no ver antes y secuestraste a Ingrid, no permitire que te lleves a Fer!- sus ojos estan frios y mortales

-Son mis hijas - lo mira enarcando una ceja - Piensa que te hago un favor - desvía la mirada a la sala - así tendras mas tiempo para ocupar tus asuntos - le recalca con ironia.

-Hija de...- da dos pasos pero se detiene, no queria perjudicarse

-Ya te dije que no, Fer se queda conmigo- Entrecierra los ojos- tu, tu raza y tu planeta se pueden ir al garete! Y lo que yo haga con mis asuntos no te conciernen!

-Por mi revuelcate con quien quieras - enarca una ceja - pero quiero a fernanda con migo ¡ahora! -

-Sobre mi cadaver - dice con los dientes apretados.

-No me retes leonardo - lo mira furiosa - sabes perfectamente bien que nadie me desafía -

-Pues ya ves que si!- le dice burlon- No te tengo miedo Ilssek!- la mira de arriba abajo- Yo también conozco las Leyes Intergalacticas- le sonríe con burla- La ventaja de que tu hermano sea Campeon del Nexus Solar

Al oirlo le mira con odio tenia un punto a su favor, pero una sonrisa se le forma en el rostro -Pero..

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- rugio el bandana azul perdiendo poco a poco los estribos ante la mujer

-¿Que dice mi hija? - enarca una ceja - ¿no necesita de una mama? - sonríe triunfante - estoy segura que ella vendra conmigo al saber que soy su madre... me necesita -

Leonardo la mira sorprendido para luego reir sarcásticamente-Eres increible Ilssek!- aplaude un par de veces- ¿Como puedes pensar en eso?

-Creo que te equivocas ...ella ya tiene a alguien que llama "mama"

ella frunce el ceño-¿Te refieres a esa humana insípida? -

-"Esa humana insípida"- sonríe de lado pero su rostro se pone furico

- Ahora largate! Ella no te necesita! No te quiere! No te conoce y no desea hacerlo!- la toma del brazo lastimandola- Y si vuelves a acercártele, desearas no haber nacido!- susurra con odio

-Sabes de sobra que no le temo a nada - desvía la mirada a la sala - y quito de en medio lo que me estorba - enarca una ceja

-No te atrevas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas - dice advirtiendole

Ilssek se soba su brazo lastimado con odio en la mirada, luego camina saliendo, al llegar al recibidor, mira a los hermanos de Leo y a Mary

-Pero que baja calidad hay aqui- dice la thunderiana mirando de arriba abajo a la humana, sonriendo burlona, pero Mary le sostiene la mirada con el ceño fruncido, molesta por el comentario y comparten miradas asesinas

-Ya te vas no?- Leo aparecio en el umbral, Ilssek lo mira de nuevo y luego sale por la puerta principal, cuando no la vio mas, Leo aspiro aire para controlar sus nervios, Mike mira con preocupacion a su hermano

-Vamos a hablar Mikey- le dice, su mirada denota una gran preocupacion, el menor de los hermanos Yoshi asiente

-Esa.. mujer- Raph gruñe entre dientes- Mira que tener el descaro de regresar y que Leo la reciba con los brazos abiertos!

-Vamos a hablar con Leo y Mike- Don se levanta del sofa- Seguro hablan de como proteger a la niña

-Sera mejor que me retire - mary ve a raphael que se quedo en la sala

-Ten cuidado por favor y perdona todo el escandalo- le dice con una sonrisa triste

-No te preocupes - le sonríe de igual forma - Despídeme de tu hermano y dile que gracias por todo

Raph asintio y la ve salir de la casa, dirigiendose a la de Leonardo, para recoger a Gael; al llegar noto que Fer esta algo asustada por las palabras de aquella mujer

-¿Donde esta mi papa? - le pregunta apenas mirandola

-Se quedo con tu tio mikey –le dice con ternura

Fer no dijo nada mas, bajo la mirada y suspiro largamente

-No quiero ir a vivir con esa señora- fue su respuesta, Mary noto el timbre de voz, bajo pero furioso, le recordó a las panteras cuando gruñian y luego rugian furicas

Mary no supo que decir en el momento, la niña no lloraba no gritaba, era fuerte y decidida a su corta edad; se estremecio cuando levanto la vista viendo los ojos del padre en ella, pero también los de la madre al notar la pupila felina

-Mama- Gael llego a un lado de su amiga -¿No puedes meter a la carcel a esa señora? así no se llevara a Fer

-Si fuera tan facil amor - acaricia la cabecita de ambos niños - No te preocupes Fer, se que tu papa nunca permitira que te alejen de su lado - los niños asintieron tristes

-Debemos irnos Gael - toma de la mano a su hijo y con la otra la mano de Fer.

-Arriba corazones!- les guiña un ojo - Nada malo pasara, se los prometo – en eso observa al sensei y se despide cordialmente

-Le agradezco todas sus atenciones, despídame de todos -

El sensei asiente haciendo una reverencia, toma de la mano a su pequeña nieta y acaricia su mejilla para luego ver partir a la joven mama en su aerocar

En el trayecto mary no deja de pensar en esa mujer a quien sin conocerla ha llegado a odiar ¿Como podía solo venir y exigir que le entregaran a la niña?

-Bruja- mascullo y miro por el espejo retrovisor, Gael dormia profundamente y sonrio con ternura

-"Si llegaran a quitarme a Gael, me moriria de dolor"- penso con tristeza; al llegar a casa bajo al niño en brazos, subiendo a su habitación para acostarlo en su cama, pero el pequeño al sentir que es arropado desperto

-Ma..mi -

-Que pasa amor?- acaricio su mejilla

-Tengo poquita hambre - se talla su ojito - ¿puedo ir a la cocina por leche? -

-Claro... –lo ayuda a bajar de la cama-Solo me cambio de camisa y voy.

-Si mami - mientras el niño baja ella se cambio de ropa, pero escucho al niño hablar con alguien

-Gael?- se extraño y bajo las escaleras llegando a la sala, quedando en shock al ver a la persona

-Linda casa, aunque pequeña- dice Ilssek sentada en un sillon con las piernas cruzadas, sus brazos descansan en los del sillon, dandole un aspecto de reina

-¿Que haces aqui? - le dice mientras con la mano indica a Gael que se retire.

-Solo venia a charlar - sonríe mostrando sus colmillos

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar! - la mira molesta - Ven Gael - llama a su hijo, Ilsek estaba por tocar su cabecita pero la mano de Mary la detuvo rápidamente

-No te atrevas a tocarlo - dice entre dientes .

-Huyyy - sonríe con sorna - La madre protege al cachorro!

-Dudo mucho que sepas el significado de madre!- le espeta soltando con brusquedad la mano de la felina

-Te recuerdo que Leonardo tiene otra hija?- sabia donde atacar y sonrio al notar la molestia en los ojos de Mary

-Oh vamos no me digas que pensabas que Aniki es adoptada y él se mantenia casto y puro- se acomoda un mechon de cabello dorado tras su oreja

-Creeme, es todo un semental- sonríe abiertamente y se levanta del sillon

-Pero no vine aqui para presumir de mi hombre- camina hacia la ventana con paso insinuante

-Vengo a pedirte que te alejes de ellos- toma la cortina levantandola un poco como si viera si hay personas en la calle

-Es mas que obvio- mira de lado sonriendo con maldad imaginandose el rostro de Mary- Que no estas a su altura

-¿Que te hace pensar que te haria caso? - Mary pone sus manos en la cintura - Yo no te tengo miedo! Si a valores llegamos... la basura vale mas que tu!

- ¿Como me llamaste? - se gira molesta y enarca una ceja -

-Basura! ¿Que no escuchaste?

La thunderiana gruño, fue tan rapido que la joven mama grito de dolor al sentir que el cabello de su nuca es jalado con fuerza

-Oyeme bien nauseabundo saco de estiercol humano!- siseo en el oído de Mary mientras sigue jalando su cabello - Estas en una situacion para nada favorable, si eres lista te haras a un lado!- la avienta al suelo con mucha fuerza

-Y si no... -se encoge de hombros- sera una lastima que tu hijo crezca sin madre; Mary al quedar en el suelo levanto la mirada furiosa y se pone de pie un poco adolorida pero no le daria el gusto de verla quejarse

-No te tengo miedo! - le sostiene la mirada

-PAF! - se escucha una bofetada dada por la humana - Largate de mi casa! - grita furiosa

Gael al ver esa escena asustado corre a su habitacion y toma el telefeno y marca a la casa de su amiguita

Ilssek mira con furia a Mary con una mano en su mejilla, un hilillo de sangre corre por su labio

-Zorra miserable!- aprieta los puños -Te voy a enseñar a respetarme!- pero Mary le sostiene la mirada sin amedrentarse

-Mucho hablas - sonríe de lado – Gata que amenaza no araña!

Ilssek se lanza sobre Mary, rodando en el piso ambas mujeres, tirando todo lo que se les atraviesa, Mary a pesar de ser mas pequeña y ligera, logra quedar sobre el vientre de la felina comenzando a golpearla a puños en el rostro

Lo que no conto es que Ilssek la avienta a un par de metros de distancia, atontandola por segundos, la felina mira hacia todos lados, para luego dirigirse a gatas a la chimenea

La mano de Mary la sujeta del tobillo tumbandola de bruces y jalandola hacia ella justo en el mometno que tomaria un atizador

-Sueltame!- Ilssek le da una patada en el rostro a Mary llegando ahora si a la chimenea tomando el atizador, va hacia la humana que trata de levantarse

-Esto te dejara marcas, querida- levanta el atizador con ambas manos pero una fuerza superior a ella le impide que el atizador se estrelle en el craneo de la humana

-Leonardo?!- dice incredula mirando hacia atras, el enorme quelonio es el causante que no logre matar a Mary, forcejea tratando de liberarse hasta que cae al suelo producto de una bofetada del mutante

-Estas bien?- Leonardo le pregunta a Mary que se incorpora ayudada por la mano del mutante

-Gael me llamo a casa- le sonríe de lado - tienes un niño muy listo- regresa la mirada hacia Ilssek camina hacia ella pero un ruido lo detiene

Dos thunderianos, de los que acompañaban a Ilssek estan apuntadole con sus armas, Leonardo da dos pasos hacia atras dandoles a entender que no queria problemas

-Nosotros nos encargaremos- dice uno de aspecto atigrado, Leo asiente y dejan que se la lleven

-Esto no termina Leonardo- le susurra cuando quedan frente a frente, Leo sintio ira al ver los ojos entre el cabello enmarañado- Esa niña es mia- pasa de lado dejandolo al fin solo

-Mami?- Gael asoma la cabecita tras la puerta y al verla corre hacia ella abrazandola de su pierna, su mama sonríe cargandolo para confortarlo, al ver ese acto, Leonardo sonrio y asintio pensando en algo que le rondaba la cabeza hace un buen rato

-Gael ¿nos dejas a tu mami y a mi hablar un rato a solas?- el niño lo mira y a su mama para luego asentir, Mary lo baja y el sale del cuarto

-¿estas bien? - toca el rostro de la mujer girandolo para verlo mejor - creo que te dejara unos cuantos moretones -

-No te preocupes - se soba un poco - no se fue limpia - sonríe de lado

Leo rio al oirla pero luego carraspeo volviendose serio

-Lamento que pasaras por esto - nego con la cabeza - siento que por mi culpa... – mas es silenciado por un dedo de Mary en sus labios

-SHH.. No digas nada - suspira - quiero mucho a fer y me da rabia que venga ella así como si nada a llevarsela - se pone seria - ¿has pensado en algo para que no se la lleve?

-Si- suspira largamente con los ojos cerrados- Se que te parecera una locura- rueda los ojos- hasta para mi lo es!- le da la espalda (yo quisiera que me diera otra cosa)

-Pero- la mira sobre el hombro- Creo que es la unica manera- se vuelve de nuevo hacia ella

-Mary, casate conmigo- al oirlo se quedo petrificada por la sorpresa

-¿Como dices? - da un paso hacia el

-Quiero que te cases conmigo- dice quedo y toma las manos de la joven- Entiendo que es una locura, apenas te conozco, pero... -piensa las palabras

-Eres la unica persona que no corrio al verme por primera vez- mira las manos blancas pero magulladas por los golpes

-Ademas- rie un poco- A Fer le encantas, eres la unica mujer a la que no la a pegado, aventando, purgado con chocolates laxantes

-Le encantaste a mi padre y a Ania, que se cree una gran juez de las personas, me ha dicho que eres una gran persona- se muerde el labio inferior

-Eres la unica persona con la que puedo contar para esto; la raza de Ilssek tiene muchos prejuicios hacia los mutantes y consideraran que mi hija no es bien cuidada por mi y me la quitaran- cierra los ojos con fuerza- Y no quiero eso!-la mira de nuevo y Mary noto que es desesperacion lo que lo motiva... No Amor

-Por favor se mi esposa, te lo ruego, no te pedire nada, te respetare en todo momento!- aprieta un poco las manos- Si?

-Leonardo yo... - desvía la mirada un poco - yo... - sentía un dolor en el pecho al ver en esa peticion desesperacion y no .. pero ella en su interior deseaba tanto su compañía que..

–Acepto - dice decidida - acepto ser tu esposa -la cara de Leonardo mostro tranquilidad al ver en esa respuesta la salvacion para su hija.

-Gracias Mary- besa las manos de la joven- Lamento que sea en estas circunstancias

-No te preocupes -hace un gesto de dolor -¡Y que circunstancias tan dolorosas! -enarca una ceja- Si que es fuerte esa mujer!

-Gracias a dios llegue a tiempo -Leo se sonroja un poco- Vamos a mi casa para curarte

Mary asiente y va al cuarto para tomar algo de ropa para ella y Gael, cierra su casa con llave entrando al aerocar de Leonardo

Ninguno de los 2 hablo, pensando demasiado en la situacion a futuro

-Te presentare a mis hermanos- Leo susurro - Ya los conociste de vista pero es necesario que sepas sus nombres- le sonríe con ternura, asintiendo Mary en silencio; al llegar notaron que la casa hay mucha gente

-Ay no....- Leo baja del aerocar - Creo que ya vas a conocerlos

Y así era, la casa de Leo parecia que tenia fiesta, pero no lo era... bueno... quien sabe

El chiste es que los 3 quelonios menores estan en la casa, pero no solo ellos, también sus mujeres y sus engendritos

-Se metieron todos!- dice Fer saliendo al porche de la casa- Y no se quieren ir!- los señala con su pulgar, pero luego su carita se ilumina

-GAELUCHO!!- corre hacia su amiguito apenas viendolo, Leo baja pesadamente sabiendo que tanta explicación daria al ver el estado de mary, Raphael fue el primero en preguntar

-Que ocurrio?!- se acerca a la joven- Ilssek- gruñe y mira su hermano quien asiente

-Hola, hola pero ¿A quien tenemos aquí?- Mike se acerca

-Bueno me imagino que la otra quedo peor- sonríe y le extiende la mano

-Mi nombre es Michelangelo Yoshi, el menor de los 4 y abogado de profesion- hace una seña y una guapa quelonio de cabello rojo-dorado queda junto a el

-Ella es mi esposa Nancy y los enanos aqui son Mario de 6 y Angela de 4- las 2 tortuguitas saludan de mano a la recien llegada

-Mucho gusto - les saluda y toca la cabecita de los pequeños, mira al rededor y observa a los demas, luego mira a Leo esperando a que los presente

-Yo soy Donatello, el cientifico de la familia- se abre paso y muestra a su esposa que es muy parecida a Nancy salvo que su cabello es mas rojo

-Ella es Amanda, mi esposa -acerca a una tortuguita de piel como la de el y cabello rubio platinado (que no sabemos de donde lo saco) -Danielle mi hija mayor -toca el vientre gestante de su esposa- Y aqui estan nuestras futuras gemelas: Marcia e Indira

-Mucho gusto –sonríe viendo a Danielle que timida, se esconde tras su padre

-Eeeh- Raph se rasca la cabeza- Yo me llamo Raphael- silba con los dedos y aparece una joven lagarto

-Ella es mi mujer, Monalisa- mira a todos lados- Y esos 2 enanos que se pelean con Fer y Gael son mis hijos, Raphael y Hamatto - dice muy quitado de la pena


	5. Chapter 5

Abre los ojos y lo primero que recuerda es la pelea, se lleva su mano a la mejilla, gruñe molesta y se levanta de la cama yendo rapido al baño para verse en el espejo del lavabo, tiene la mejilla hinchada con un enorme cardenal purpura y negro

Masculla una blasfemia en su idioma natal y sale del baño a paso rapido, la puerta corrediza se abre caminando en un largo pasillo de piso tan pulido que parece un espejo

-Que carita!- una voz femenina la hace voltear, una joven de unos 15 años esta recargada en el umbral de su habitación, es muy hermosa de cabello rubio moteado, con una marcas rojas que casi cubren su rostro

-No te metas en donde no te llaman Cheetarah!- Ilssek la encara mirandola con desprecio, detestaba a esa insolente muchachita, mas esta no parece amedrentada ante la mirada de hielo que Ilssek le echa y camina hacia ella

-Vaya que el plundariano te dio con ganas!- mira el rostro entrecerrando sus bellos ojos castaños, identicos a la adulta frente a ella

-No es un plundariano!- brama Ilssek ofendida, no tanto porque comparasen a Leonardo con la raza que es su enemiga ancestral, sino que al llamarlo asi, Ilssek queda mal vista por sus subalternos y congéneres al tener descendencia con un "plundariano"; Cheetarah solo se encoge de hombros, sin importarle la respuesta, se acomoda un mechon de cabello que cubre su rostro aun de niña

-Ingrid ha preguntado por ti, ya no se que excusa inventarle- se cruza de brazos- No soy una niñera, soy una Thundercat! Y mi deber es proteger al principe Lion-O!- ante lo dicho Ilssek tiro una risotada

-Por favor pero si ni siquiera sabes pelear apropiadamente!- Ilssek la mira con burla- Conozco a alguien mas joven que tu, que sin duda sera una digna guardiana del futuro rey de Thundera!

-Quien?!- Cheetarah aprieta los puños y los dientes con rabia, esto divierte a Ilssek el saber que puntos tocar para enfurecer a cualquiera

-Lo sabras dentro de muy pronto- se mira las uñas y las limpia en el pechero de su traje- Aun es muy pequeña, pero tiene una fuerza y habilidades superiores a las de cualquier thunderiano- mira a Cheetarah con una ceja alzada

-Y solo es cuestion de tenerla en mi poder!- aprieta su puño- Bajo mi entrenamiento sera la guerrera mas poderosa que Thundera haya tenido antes!- sonrie con maldad imaginandose sus planes

-Ya!- Cheetara se lleva las manos a la cintura- Y seguro es la linda Ingrid!- se rie con burla tapandose la boca con el dorso de su delicada mano- Pero si tu cria le teme hasta a un raton!- se rie con mas fuerza –Valiente guerrera tienes por hi...!- una bofetada la calla tumbandola al suelo, la rubia moteada sentanda en el suelo, la mira entre ira y susto con un hilillo de sangre en los labios

-NO SEAS IMBECIL!- La voz de Ilssek se oye tetrica- Ingrid esta visto que no esta hecha para las batallas- respira hondo para controlarse- Me refiero a Aniki

-La híbrida?!- Cheetarah se incorpora rapidamente- El Rey Claudis jamas te permitira que la tengas en Palacio aunque sea hija tuya! Esta muy por debajo de nosotros!- la mira con soberbia

-Como te dije antes, pequeña estupida- Ilssek suspira fastidiada de tener que explicar todo de nuevo

-En cuanto vean lo fuerte que es, no dudaran en enlistarla en las guardias reales, con el tiempo y una buena preparación formara parte de la elite Thunderiana- camina hacia una ventana de la torre del palacio thunderiano observando la noche

-Ingrid pertenecera a la Corte, sera admirada por su cultura y sabiduría; la envidiaran por su belleza y gracia

-Y Aniki sera reconocida por su bravura en batalla- suspira con dicha- Si ya la imagino con medallas de muchas guerras ganadas; ambas perteneceran a la mas alta clase de este planeta!

-Y con ello obtendras las mas altas condecoraciones por ser la madre!- Cheetarah le contesta con sorna- Eres una mujer muy ambiciosa Ilssek! Usaras a tus hijas para escalar socialmente; algo que tu no pudiste lograr –Ilssek solo la oye mirandola sobre el hombro

-Es lo menos que pueden hacer por mi! Soy su madre, yo las pari!

-A una la secuestraste del padre y a la otra la abandonaste!- La rubia se recarga en la pared cercana a la ventana- Crees realmente que la hibridita te aceptara asi como asi?

-Es muy pequeña aun, por lo que podre amoldar su mente a mi convenio!- dice la castaña mirando hacia el exterior

-Y eso que el padre te deje!- se mira las uñitas –Ya ves, con un par de horas en la Tierra y te dejo como saco de boxear! – se aleja rapido cuando ve que Ilssek esta a punto de abofetearla de nuevo

-Ese estupido de Leonardo!- bufa- Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubiera seguido a Thundera!- aprieta la mandibula

-Que importaba que dejara todo, su carrera, el hospital, sus estupidos hermanos y ese viejo cara de rata! O esa estupidez de proteger a la humanidad!- se recarga en el marco de la ventana

-Aquí hubiera tenido todo! Quizas no lo aceptarian del todo pero seguramente lograria sobresalir como curandero, yerbero o medico brujo- suspira largamente y se incorpora

-Pero eso quedo atrás- el viento mueve su cabello lacio –ahora lo importante es tomar lo que es mio!- mira las lunas gemelas en el firmamento con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro


	6. Chapter 6

-FER!!- Leo llama el nombre de su hija al verla pelear con Hamatto uno de los hijos gemelos de Raphael y Monalisa, la pequeña mutante estaba sentada a horcajadas en el vientre de la tortuguita, el puño levantado y listo para "emparejar" el otro ojo morado

-CALLATE!- Grita la niña con los dientes apretados

- NO!!!- Espeto el niño sin importarle que se quedara sin piezas dentales

-Ya Fer dejalo- pedia Raphael (el otro gemelo) y Gael que jalan a su prima y amiga pero sus fuercecitas no eran suficientes

-LUISA!- la niña parpadeo mirando hacia donde la llaman mirando acercarse a su padre, se quita rapidamente

-Hamatto empezò!- señala al pequeño quelonio que se levanta lentamente- Dice que ella es mi mamá y que viene por mi para llevarme lejos! Y que ya no voy a verte nunca!- Leo sintio que se le apretaba el corazon al verla aguantarse los pucheros y correr hacia el abrazandose a sus piernas

-NO QUIERO IRME CON ESA SEÑORA!! NO QUIERO!!- Comenzo a llorar desconsolada, Leo tragando saliva se arrodillo abrazandola con mucha fuerza escondiendo la carita en su cuello

-No mi amor, no va a pasar eso- susurra acariciando la espalda consolándola, nadie dijo nada muchos aguantandose el nudo en la garganta, Raphael miro casi fulminando a su hijo que bajo la cabeza avergonzado y temeroso del castigo por venir.

-No llores Fer!- Gael se acerco- Claro que no te vas a ir con ella!- dice tratando de animarla- Tenemos a Max para cuidarte!- Fer se calmo entre sollozos y mira a su amiguito

-Quien es Max?- dice pucherosa, Gael pone sus deditos indice y pulgar en los labios sacando un silbido largo; en segundos una enorme "cosa" rubia sale a todo correr del coche, tan rapido que nadie atina a atraparle al momento que derriba a Fer

-ME QUIERE COMER!!- grita en el suelo mientras una lengua sonrosada le lava el rostro- YA ME ESTA PROBANDO!!- Mary como puede le quita de encima el perro de raza retriever a la niña, mientras Leo la levanta

-Hola Max!- acaricia la cabeza del noble animal que mueve su cola alegremente ante el contacto infantil

-Lo siento!- se disculpa Mary, pero Leo lo toma con gracia cargando a su peque

-No hay problema- mira a sus hermanos y familia que tienen una sonrisa en los labios- Sera mejor acostar a los niños y buscarle un lugarcito a Max- el animal como si lo entendiera da un feliz ladrido sin dejar de agitar su cola

Un par de horas después, los niños estan acostados al igual que el resto de la familia en sus casas, Mary llama a su hermano desde el telefono diciendole donde esta.

-Si Eduardo, estoy bien- miente un poco pues la cara le duele horrores por la pelea momentos antes

-Tambien te llame para decirte que...- jala aire- Voy a casarme- un silencio se dejo sentir, Mary agarro nerviosa el telefono

-_Que bueno hermanita_!- se oye la voz jovial al otro lado de la linea- la joven sonrio un poco, su hermano es muy inteligente y el unico que la comprende desde niños

-_Por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando seas feliz_- su sonrisa se desvanecio un poco al recordar las circunstacias a su futuro enlace, dejo escapar un suspiro

-Lalo- solo te pido que seas discreto, ya sabes, algunas personas no estan de acuerdo sobre los matrimonios inter-especies

-_No problem, sister!-_ se oye de nuevo la voz, pero unos ruidos raros- _Tengo que dejarte, ya sabes, la chamba_- se oye que corta comunicación de su celular y cuelga, sale del estudio de Leo entrando a la sala donde Leo esta con su hermano menor quien le pide que lo asesora para la futura situacion.

-OK vamos a prepararnos con esto!- Mike se sienta en el sofa de la sala de su hermano mayor

-Como no te has casado, no sabes de ciertos tramites- jala aire expulsandolo ruidosamente

-Cuando una pareja decide contraer nupcias por lo civil, tiene que tomar ciertos requisitos; actas de nacimiento, identificaciones y otras cosas mas

-Cuando una pareja de mutantes se casa, pasa lo mismo; solo que tambien contamos con que debemos llevar examenes para determinar nuestra clase de mutación- Leo y Mary lo miran interrogantes

- No crei que fuera tan complicado!- Mike mira a su hermano sobre sus lentes de fino cristal

-No lo seria tanto si fueras un muta-humano!- lo señala con el lapiz-Pero eres un mutanimal y hay ciertas "reglas"- hace comillas con las manos que debes seguir

-¿Reglas?- Mary lo mira incrédula

-Te preguntaran si no estas siendo coaccionada por Leonardo para él obtenga algo como nacionalidad, bienes, etc. –mira a su hermano-Y a ti te cuestionaran si no estas siendo amedrentado por alguna asociación anti-mutante que Mary sea miembro

-Todo les será investigado, sus familiares, sus amigos, conocidos; los muchachos y yo seremos visitados por personas del bobierno (no, no lo escribí mal) será una investigación minuciosa. –Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en el rostro del ojiazul

-Pero para tu buena suerte tienes un hermano abogado, tierno y lindo como yo, que conoce buenos jueces y muchos amigos – escribe algo en una tarjetita dandosela a su hermano

-Este es el telefono de la oficina del Juez Murdoch, es ciego como un murciélago, pero sabe muchas cosas y es mas listo que todos nosotros juntos, fue mi maestro en la facultad, me comunique con él en cuanto fuiste a buscar a tu "Dulcinea"- Mary se sonrojo al oir el mote, sonriendole con cariño al quelonio ojiceleste

-Tambien debemos estudiar- los 2 lo miran con una interrogante en la cabeza- Vamos a estudiar las preguntas y respuestas que seguramente les diran –suspira- Aunque habra que mentir en el proceso

-Mentir? –Mary parpadea

-Mike mentir esta...

-Quieres conservar a tu hija si o no, Leonardo!?- le increpa con la voz alta, de la misma manera que lo hace en una batalla legal

-Este no es momento para tus escrupulos!- Se quita los lentes –Se hara de esta manera o Ilssek ganará! Te lo digo asi de franco!- Leo asiente y toma asiento al lado de Mary

La joven mira con pesar el rostro de Leo y toma su mano que esta fría por los nervios y el miedo; al sentir el cálido tacto de la joven, Leo la mira

-Todo estará bien- susurra la castaña; Leo sonrio con pesar, sino fuera por lo tenso se arrancaria a llorar ahí mismo, respiro hondamente para controlarse y mira a su hermano menor con seriedad y determinación

-Empecemos...- dice Mike con determinación.

Han sido los 2 dias mas locos del mundo, entre el conocer a Mary y al pequeño Gael, el regreso de Ilssek y su amenaza, tambien estaba unido al del disparatado enlace matrimonial

-Que cansado estoy...- Leo se sento en su sillon tras el escritorio de su consultorio, habia sido un dia muy pesado, demasiados pacientes y mucho en que pensar, afortunadamente para la tarde ya no hay citas programadas y ninguna cirugía por lo que podria relajarse un poco.

Suspiro largamente y se levanta de su sillon, ante el movimiento su escritorio se mueve cayendo el pequeño portarretrato, chasqueando la lengua se agacha para recogerlo

-Se rompio- se dice con reproche, observa detenidamente la foto, ahí estan el y Fer, la habia llevado de paseo, nada importante, solo pasando el dia y se habian tomado la foto

Recordaba que tenia cargada la niña con un brazo y con el otro bien extendido se tomaban la fotografia; Fer lo tenia abrazado por el cuello, ambos lucen radiantes a pesar de estar sucios y embadurnados de cuanta chucheria se comieron.

-"Termine con dolor de estomago en la noche" – sonrie acariciando con su indice la foto, pero desafortunadamente se corto con un pedacito del cristal roto, la gota carmesí cae sobre la fotografia, deslizandose lentamente por el rostro infantil

Con un escalofrío y tratando de ahuyentar cualquier mal augurio, la limpia rápidamente dejando el portarretrato en su sitio

-Myured- oprime el botón de intercomunicador donde esta su secretaria –Me tomare el resto del día libre, si hay algo aviseme, por favor

-Como usted diga, Dr. Yoshi- se oye la respuesta del intercomunicador, Leo se quita la bata medica colgandola en el perchero donde descansa su saco, se lo pone y sale del consultorio, no sin antes detenerse en mirar de nuevo el portarretrato

En otra parte dela ciudad, Mary camina en los pasillos de la enorme estacion de policía, lleva los reportes de los ultimos casos resueltos, se detiene en la puerta de la oficina del Capitán Costas, se acomoda un poco el cabello, la chaqueta de cuero y los jeans, viendo que sus botas estuvieran relucientes, pues para el capitan, el buen trabajo de un policía esta de la mano con una buena indumentaria

-Pase Alatriste- dice del otro lado de la puerta, la joven detective pasa y toma asiento en la silla frente al escritorio, dejando los reportes sobre éste

-La felicito, detective, como siempre su trabajo inmaculado; el alcalde me felicito grandemente por la captura de esos narcotraficantes el mes pasado- Mary sonrie tímidamente aunque por dentro orgullosa de su trabajo

-Tambien quiero felicitarla por su boda- Mary se descoloco, pues ha nadie le habia dicho, salvo a...

-Hola hermanita!- Eduardo Alatriste asoma la cabeza, un guapo humano 2 años mayor que su hermana, apuesto y atletico hombre de tez bronceada, cabello castaño con algunas vestas negras, ojos negros y sonrisa que quita el aliento, quien lo viera piensa que por su galanura es algun modelo en vez de policia

-Lalo- saluda Mary echando chispas, el policia uniformado de azul marino (suspirote) entra con una sonrisa radiante

-Perdoname!- sonrie mostrando todos los dientes y cerrando los ojos- Es que ningun hermano que se digne de serlo se calla algo tan importante como la boda de su hermanita!- Mary diria algo cuando el Capitan Costas se levanta de su sillon yendo hacia donde estan los hermanos

-Y debo estar molesto porque no nos ha invitado, Alatriste- le sonrie el humano moreno de bigote y cabello negro con canas en las sienes, quien se cruza de brazos

-Lo siento señor, es que ha sido tan imprevisto- baja la mirada avergonzada- Claro que esta invitado a la boda!- sonrie pero por dentro pensando como le diria a Leonardo que alguien mas que su hermano irá a la boda

-Y los muchachos tambien?- Lalo abre la puerta donde esta todo el departamento en la puerta oyendo la platica

Mary se levanta recibiendo los abrazos de felicitación por parte de sus compañeros, algunos teniendo el detalle de darle un regalito, el Capitan Costas va a su escritorio donde saca unos vasos desechables y una botella de vino blanco, el que usa para celebrar; sirviendo a todos los presentes

-Debemos hacerle a la detective su despedida de soltera!- dice una oficial, el resto apoya la mocion

-¡Y al cuñado sobre todo!- Eduardo dice emocionado y mira a su hermana- Mamá y Papá estarian felices de conocerlo hermanita-Mary sonrio pensando en sus queridos padres que murieron en un accidente automovilistico años atras

Varias horas después, la guapa castaña esta parada en el umbral de la casa de Leo, respira hondamente, cuando siente que su hombro es tocado

-AAAH!- gira asustada, Amanda y Monalisa que estan tras ella la miran extrañada

-Querida ¿Estas tratando de dejar el cigarro?- Mona le inquiere, Mary rie algo nerviosa

-Don se llevo a los niños al cine y el sensei esta en mi casa- Amanda le dice y la mira de reojo- Tu energia cosmica esta alterada y tus fluctuaciones magneticas desfasadas- informa la esposa del bandana purpura, la humana mira a Mona

-Dice que necesitas desahogarte- le dice tomandola del brazo y llevandola a su casa donde la siente en un sofa sirviendole un te para sus nervios; Mary entre taza y taza les contaba lo del dia

-Asi que tu hermano rego el chisme y ahora te sientes atrapada- Mona da un sorbo de su te, luego se encoge de hombros- Es normal que quiera conocer a tu futuro "esposo"- le echa una miradita picara, sacandole los colores a Mary

-Nah! Ya se que Leo te respeta!- rueda los ojos como si fuera tan obvio- Raph solo me respeto una semana y al mes nos casamos – señala con la cabeza hacia un cuadro donde estan con los gemelos- Por causa de ellos- rie un poco

-Yo considero que tu karma esta perfectamente alineado al de Leonardo- habla Amanda, su voz es queda y suave teniendo que poner algo de atención Mary

-De quien te debes cuidar es de Fer- Mona sirve mas te en la taza de Mary- Esa niña es el mismo demonio encarnado, tienes que estar atenta a todo lo que hace o si no....

-Te volvera loca!- Amanda ahora grita extendiendo los brazos – Mi pobre Don siempre esta nervioso cuando ella esta cerca, su energia es tan estrambotica que incluso los seres de luz se alteran rapidamente! (por si no lo han notado, Amanda es esoterica)

-Sin contar lo peleonera que es!- Mona frunce el ceño- Ya les ha tumbado los dientes a mis hijos

-Y mi adorada Danielle siendo tan tranquila y serena, se vuelve otra cuando estan juntas!- suspira Amanda con una mano en la cabeza- Realmente no se que pasara con tu hijo

-Oh bueno!- Mary deja su taza en la mesita del centro- Gael y Fer se llevan muy bien, asi que no creo que haya problemas- sonrie un poco y mira su reloj- Cielos que tarde es!- se levanta- Debo ir a hacer unas cosas- da un beso en la mejilla a Amanda y otro a Monalisa para salir

Mientras tanto Leo camina por los pasillos del hospital, al resto de los empleados que usan el elevador, el va caminando, le relaja el hacerlo; tan absorto esta que no nota una presencia hasta que esta cerca de el

-Karai!- respinga pero luego sonrie- Que susto me diste mujer!- la mujer lo mira extrañada; a lo que se pensaba no lleva su armadura ninja sino un lindo vestido rojo con un cinturón negro y zapatos a juego

-Si que estas ensimismado- sonrie abiertamente- Que? ¿Hizo otra vez de las suyas?- lo mira divertida, Leo nego con la cabeza reanudando la marcha

-No Karai- respira hondo- Desearia que fuese asi, al menos los problemas que me acarrea son mas faciles de resolver- la mira- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Te recuerdo que soy socia accionista – se abraza del brazo del quelonio- Tengo que ver por mis intereses- Leo dijo un largo "aaaah" al recordar el hecho

-Te invito a comer Dr. Yoshi- lo jala mas para llegar al elevador

-Porque no bajamos caminando?- dice oprimiendo el boton de PB

-Estas loco? Estos zapatos me estan matando!- Leo se rie mientras las puertas del elevador se cierran

Unos minutos después, ambos antiguos enemigos estan sentados en una mesa al aire libre, comiendo ella una ensalada y el un filete de pescado con arroz y verduritas (ya hace hambre) el quelonio le conto todo lo ocurrido

-Asi que es todo- dice moviendo la lechuga Leo –Que opinas?- Karai suspira largamente

-Bueno si es para que no se lleven a Fer, creo que esta bien- bebe su te helado

-April dice que es una locura- Leo recarga el rostro en una mano

-Ella no esta en tus zapatos!- lo señala la joven con su tenedor, Leo pone sus manos enfrente dandole a entender que se relajara

-Vale Ka-chan, no te ofusques!- Le sonrie con cariño- Espero que vengas a echarme "porras"- el rostro de Karai, antes enojado se suaviza un poco

-Claro que si- toma la mano con algo de fuerza, mirandolo con un gran afecto

-"Quien es ella?"- la detective sintio que el estomago le dio un vuelco al ver a la guapa japonesa tomar de la mano al quelonio y la sonrisa de cariño de éste.

Parpadeo un par de veces y camino hacia la pareja cuando percibio que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad

-KARAI!!- El grito de Fer llamo la atención de la dueña del nombre, apenas teniendo tiempo de atraparla en el aire, la niña la apreto con todas las fuerzas que sus 4 añitos le permiten mientras la colma de besos

-Fer ten cuidado con Karai, por favor- Leo comento con una gran sonrisa, cuando percibe a Mary, se levanta de su asiento

-Hola, no esperaba verte- dice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y mira Karai que aun esta bajo "ataque"

-Te presento a Karai- la señala, Mary sonrie un poco y extiende su mano que es tomada por Karai, la detective la quita rapidamente sintiendo la fuerte energia de la mujer

-Fer!- Don llega en ese momento corriendo con Gael cargado- No corras que no puedo seguirte el paso!- la regaña

-Vamos Don, ya tan pronto te cansas?- Don voltea hacia la voz

-Karai que gusto!- la abraza con un solo brazo (porque el otro todavía tiene cargado a Gael)- Que haces aquí?

-Tratando de secuestrar a Leo y convertirlo en mi esclavo sexual- ante lo dicho Leo carraspea un poco señalando con la mirada hacia los niños, pero Karai tira la risotada

-Ah ya sabemos- Fer se encoge de hombros y es cuando repara en Mary, quien gritando su nombre se baja rapidamente del regazo de Karai para saltar a los brazos de su "mamá" (que si no se pone lista, le ganan el mandado XD)

Mary la abrazo con cariño dandole un beso en la mejillita, luego fue por su hijo tambien para darle un beso

La tade la pasaron platicando de trivialidades, el ojiverde menciono sobre la boda y la invitacion hacia Karai, por un segundo Mary se quiso negar rotundamente pero notando que seria una descortesía acepto fingiendo de buena gana

En eso el cel de Karai la informa sobre una junta muy importante, la joven se despide dejandolo a los 3 adultos y a los 2 niños

-Sera mejor volver a casa- Leo se levanta pagando la cuenta- El sensei estara preocupado – caminan hacia el auto de Leo que esta en el estacionamiento del hospital, al llegar Don fue a su casa molido del dia

-Como estarian de traviesos- dice Leo mirando a los 2 enanos durmiendo en el asiento de atrás, carga a Gael con un brazo y se acomoda a Fer en el otro, Mary lo ayuda abriendo la puerta, siguiendolo hacia las habitaciones de los niños, acomodandolos en sus respectivas camas

La pareja cerro las puertas de cada cuarto caminando por el pasillo hasta sus respectivas recamaras

-Buenas noches, Mary- Leo susurra mirandola a los ojos, la joven sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago ante la mirada verdidorada

-Buenas noches, Leo- dice con el carmin en sus mejillas, cerro la puerta tras de si con el corazon latiendo desaforado

-Leo sonrio un poco entrando a su cuarto, mañana seria un dia extraordinardio


	7. Chapter 7

**-VAN A CASARSE?!!!!- Gritan Fer y Gael al mismo tiempo escupiendo los huevos revueltos de sus boquitas, Leo con los ojos cerrados pero una ceja temblandole con su respectiva venita se limpia los restos de comida**

**-Si- con una servilleta, se quita unas migajas de su mejilla derecha- Lo hemos decidido Mary y yo - mira a los enanos- Que les parece?- los niños se miran y luego miran a sus padres para luego bajarse de sus sillas, dando de saltos y gritando de jubilo**

**-No se por que presentia que reaccionarian asi - Mary cierra los ojos resignada**

**-Uuuuuuun momento!- Fer se detiene y se cruza de brazos- Estas embarazada!- señala a Mary con su dedito quien ahora es la que escupe la comida –OH MY GOD!- grita la niña con las manos en las mejillas- Es una deshonra para la familia Yoshi!- pone una mano en la frente en actitud teatral**

**-Eso paso igual que con Puthiña Do Nacimento y Huilío Dezdechiquío !- Gael señala a Leo que se pone rojo**

**-Ah! Se refieren a la novela brasileña de las 9 pm!- dice Splinter pero luego le sale una gota de sudor al ver el miradon de su hijo- Que no deben de ver!!**

**-Padre!- Leo se cruza de brazos**

**-¿Que puedo hacer si se trata de tu retoño? - levanta los hombros fingiendo demencia- A ella no se le puede decir no**

**-¡Que respuesta tan original señor Splinter! ¿Criar 4 niños no le hizo "callo"?- Ania pregunta mientras le sirve el café**

**-Y cuando se casaran?- increpa Fer, su padre le sonrio con ternura**

**-Pronto cariño, aun hay cosas que debemos arreglar**

**-¿Como que?- vuelve a preguntar la pelinegra **

**-Pues como avisar a la familia de Mary **

**-Pues mi familia no es muy grande - dice mientras limpia su boca - Solo mi hermano**

**-Y tiene hijitos?-Fer le pregunta de nuevo**

**-Aun no, cariño, pero tiene una novia que quiere mucho y no dudo que se casaran- Fer sonrie imaginandose los futuros primitos y primitas que tendria para jugar; despierta un poco de su ensoñacion y mira a su padre**

**-Por eso pá ¿Para cuando? **

**-Pronto- Leo vuelve a repetir**

**-Que tan pronto?- le dice frunciendo las cejitas**  
**-Pronto! Pronto!- le dice desesperado- Por Dios Fer que estas cosas no son tan faciles!**

**-Si son faciles! - lo apunta con su dedito indice -Tu dices "si, acepto" - apunta a Mary - y tu dices igual - se cruza de brazos molesta**

**-¿Y la fiesta? - Gael pregunta.**

** -¡¡¡¡¡SSSIIII!!!! - se sobreexalta Fer - ¡Yo peino a mi futura mama!**

**Mary le sonrie con ternura imaginandose la escena de pelicula romantica donde una tierna niña parada en la cama coloca la coronita y velo a la hermosa novia**  
(**Que lejos esta de la realidad)**

**-Bueno, me voy al hospital- Leo se levanta -Tengo un par de cosas por hacer pero prometo volver pronto-besa la frente de Fer y acaricia la cabeza de Gael -Portense bien -mira a Mary sonriendole con cariño, pero regreso la mirada a ambos niños y fruncio el ceño**

**-No quiero que empiecen a desesperarse con lo de la boda - toma aire - las cosas se van dando conforme el tiempo ¿OK? **

**-All right!!- dicen al mismo tiempo**

**-¿MAÑANA? – Gael le pregunta picaro**

**-PASADO MAÑANA? – Fer imita a su casi hermano**

**-Pues....- el cel de Leo comenzo a sonar y sale corriendo de la casa con un "¡SECUIDANNOSVEMOSALRATITOCHAOOOO!"**

**-Mike?- respira aliviado al oir a su hermanito- Gracias me has salvado! ¡Me estaban comiendo a preguntas!**

**-****_Si, si, de nada, por esto te digo que la mandes a Suiza, conozco un bonito internado_****- se oye por el cel- ****_He estado hablando con algunos colegas que se encargan de matrimonios interespecies_**

**-Asi?- Leo abre la puerta de su aerocar entrando en el **

**-****_Si, van a arreglar que tu boda con una humana no sea tan tardado_**

**-Que buena noticia - dice aliviado**

**_-Te concerte la cita de tu boda civil para hoy en la tarde_**

**-QUE?!- Leo da un enfrenon ganandose los insultos de los demas transeuntes- Hoy en la tarde?!- traga saliva- Pense que seria a lo mucho una semana**

**-****_Oye con quien estas hablando?!-_**** El grito indignado del bandana naranja se oye por la bocina del manos libres del cel- ****_Soy un prestigioso abogado, no uno de oficio!!_****- se oye que resopla- ****_Hoy a las 6 de la tarde, sean puntuales y bien arreglados, el Juez Murdoch siempre si va a ser el que los case, asi que sean formales ¿OK?_**

**-Ok mikey - suspira - gracias hermano - termina la llamada para comenzar otra. **

**_-¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!_**** - se escucha un grito femenino del otro lado de la bocina - ¿tan pronto? - pone una mano en su cabeza - pense que seria a lo mucho en una semana **

** -Lo mismo le dije a mi hermano... pero es hoy –dice Leo un tanto preocupado (bueno no un "tanto" sino un "mucho") Ania que esta sacudiendo en la sala, escucho el grito de Mary**

**-Sucede algo? – pregunta preocupada, Mary retira un poco la bocina y le contesta la pregunta**

**-Es Leo, dice que la boda sera hoy. **

**-****_¡¡¡¡HOYYYYYYYYY!!! _****–Leo se aleja el celular del oido para no quedarse sordo ante los gritos de los enanos**

**-Espera Leo – suspira Mary - los niños ya lo saben **

**-Me di cuenta- dice suspirando-Es mejor que cancele las citas en el hospital el dia de hoy - cambia la direccion de viaje - Voy para alla **

**-OK - Mary cuelga, Fer corria en circulos seguida de Gael felices de la vida pero luego "la engendro de satanas" se detiene**

**-¡DEBEMOS IR AL SALON DE BELLEZA!- se pone las manos en las mejillas- ¡Debemos lucir lindas!**

**-¿Y con que dinero?- Gael le pregunta sacandose los bolsillos de su short de mezclilla que estan vacios, salvo un boton y pelusa**

**-Con... – Fer se busca en el bolsillo frontal de su overol púrpura- Esto!- saca una tarjeta de credito**

**-Es de mi papa, en la tele dicen que uno no debe salir sin ella- le sonrie a Mary con todos los dientitos- ¡Y hoy es un dia hipermegaespecial! Asi que no se enojara por que la tome "prestada" –se rie malevola mientras a Mary le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza**

**- Fer no está bien hacer eso -dice la joven mamá imaginandose el berrinche del quelonio al saber que fue victima de robo por parte de una parvula **

**-¡¡Claro que esta bien!! - una voz la hace girar, atras de ella, las 3 brujeres de los quelonios estan en el umbral de la puerta**

**-Iremos al salon de belleza!- Fer se pone a un lado de Mary- Para ponernos guapas porque Mary sera mi mama hoy a las 6 **

**-Claro que si corazón!- Nancy la carga - Bueno señoritas- levanta su puño como si fueran a comenzar una batalla- Al ataque!!- sale todas y Gael se queda solito en la sala pero luego Amanda entra tomando la manita del niño para salir de nuevo **

**-Yo tambien queria ir- dice el Sensei con vocecita triste parado en medio de la sala**

** -Pero yo que me voy a poner?- dice Gael mirando a tanta femina. **

**-Para eso esta el tio Raph - Raphael llega tras de ellos**

**-¿Adonde llevan a este pobre crio?- lo toma de la mano - terminara loco en segundos!**

**-Vamos a ponerlo guapo- Monalisa se pone las manos en la cintura- Que no has oido hablar de la metrosexualidad?**

**-Asi se les llama ahora?- le dice con una ceja alzada, adora hacer rabiar a su esposa**

**-Olvidalo! Este niño sera un machote!- se pega en el pecho con un puño- Como su tio Raph!- Gael lo mira y tambien se pega en su pechito, aunque luego mira algo atras del bandana roja **

**-Señor, tiene un insecto en su espalda- dice Gael**

**-AAAAYYYYYYYYY!! QUIIIITAAAAMEEELOOOOOOO!!-Grita como nenaza, Gael extrañado le quita el pequeño grillito relajandose el quelonio, que luego mira a las mujeres que estallan en risas histericas **

**-Pudo ser venenoso! - dice tratando de aparentar serenidad- YA CALLENSE!!- grita con una venota en la frente**

**-Sera mejor que yo me encargue - Donatello sale tras de su hermano**

**-Gracias amor- Amanda susurra a su esposo- Pueden venir al centro comercial, buscan que ponerse y nos encontramos en unas horas para ir al registro civil ¿que les parece?**

**-Excelente idea!- Don toma de la mano a Gael -Me comunique con Leo y viene en camino- carga a Gael- Iremos los cuatro por Mike al despacho y nos vamos de ahi**  
**-Por fin una idea coherente!- Nancy aplaude un poco- Bueno nosotras nos adelantamos, nos vemos!**

**Subiendo al aerocar, las chicas Yoshi parten hacia su destino; el centro comercial, al llegar a lugar entraron viendo muchas tiendas de ropa y buenos salones de belleza**

**-Primero la ropa - dice Amanda **

**-NO! - Habla Monalisa- Primero al salon!**

**-Yo diria que primero la ropa, asi tenemos mejor oportunidad de escoger algo lindo –sugiere Nancy y Mary la secunda**

** -Y provocativo - termina Monalisa con coquetería**

**-Por favor no tanto, vamos a una boda, no a un antro- Amanda se recoge un poco su cabello rojidorado- Algo elegante y sofisticado- mira su vientre gestante- Que no me haga ver gorda...**

**-Y caro!- dice Fer mirando la tarjeta de credito con estrellitas en los ojos**

**-Algo que nos haga lucir mas hermosas de lo que somos!- sigue Nancy- Y que haga babear a nuestros esposos!- junta sus manitas con estrellas en los ojos.**

**Mientras tanto en un aerocar 4 quelonios, una rata y un niñito, los quelonios parecían que en vez de ir al centro comercial iban al patíbulo**

**-¡Aish! ¡No quiero ir al centro comercial- dice Mike con los brazos cruzados, esta sentando entre el sensei y Gael – ¡Ya me compre ropa! **

**-Si, hace 2 meses, acuerdate que fui tu compañero de desventuras porque Mona se junto con tu mujer- refiere Raph que esta a un lado de Gael**

**-Tanta gente- dice Don mirando el paisaje de la ciudad sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Leo lo mira de reojo y por el retrovisor al resto, viendo que los unicos que sonrien son Gael y Splinter (uno por infante y el otro por senil XD si lo se, soy de lo peor!)**

**-Bueno hay que lucir de acuerdo a la ocasión!- Don trata de animar al resto de la pandilla de hombres (JAJAJAJAJAJA) **

**-Aun asi- Mike bufa- Habra muchas mujeres gritando y corriendo por equis o ye oferta, la ultima vez me atropello una turba de histericas que dizque por un 14% de descuento en tal tienda! –suspira lloroso- Apenas la libre y Nancy ni me ayudo a levantarme que porque se quedaba sin oferta!**

**-Las mujeres son tan credulas- Raph rueda los ojos- ¡¿Quien va a creer que una tienda te va a regalar algo?! Eso del "Descuento"- hace comillas con los dedos- Es un vil engaño! **

**-Y eso de a 6 meses sin intereses – Don sigue viendo la ciudad- Es solo pretexto para dejar a los pobres esposos encharcados con las tarjetas de crédito!**

**-Pero espeeerenseeeeee- Mike sigue ahora- Y eso de los salones de belleza es lo mejor, con eso de los –hace comillas con los dedos – "cambios de imagen" ¡Es un vil fraude!- eleva la voz como si dijera "¡protesto!" -Si en verdad fueran cambios de imagen, realmente deberian cambiarlas, pero nooooo las dejan igual o peor que antes de meterse por 3 horas, dizque les hicieron un peinado de "fantasíaaaa"- imita la voz del floripondeado estilista**

**-¡No las reconoces por el nido de pajaros que les dejaron en la cabeza!- dice Raph entre risas**

**-¡O la cara llena de pintura!- sigue Don- ¡No sabes si darle un beso o mandarla a un circo a hacer malabares! –todos estallan en risas incluido el enano **

**-¡Ay que hueva!- Mike se arremolina en el asiento cruzandose de brazos- ¿Y si rentamos unos trajes y ya?- todos lo miran**

**-Aish se ve que lo abogado te entro duro!- Raph lo regaña- Eres tan tacaño!**

**-Pero... Porque vamos a gastar en algo si no lo vamos a volver a usar?!- trata de razonar con su hermano mayor- O que ¿Vamos a comprar trajes sastre de algun color en especifico?**

**-Obvio que negro- Don se voltea un poco para mirar a la demas tropa- ¿Que dices Leo?- mira a su hermano que se mantenia en silencio**

**-Pues negro esta bien para mi**

**-¿Negro? ¡Vas a tu boda! ¡No aun sepelio!- Mike se incorpora un poco para darle un zape, suavecito claro, como esta Leo manejando no vaya a ser que choque y la Mary se queda viuda antes del bodorrio y la Fer la mandan de cabeza hasta la quinta Galaxia.**

**-¡Ay no se! ¿Entonces que sugieren?- mira a los de atrás por el espejo retrovisor**

**-Un gris ahumado- Raph opina**

**-Un azul metalico- Don se encoge de hombros**

**-Un café oscuro!- dice Mike con animo**

**-¡Ese es color popó!- grita Gael muerto de la risa, Mike lo mira entrecerrando los ojos**

**-Este ya aprendió las mañas de tu engendro- Mike señala con su pulgar al enano**

**-Quizas un azul marino- Splinter aconseja, todos se quedan callados **

**-Azul marino puej!- dice Leo imitando el acento costeño **

**Por fin llegan al bendito centro comercial, el grupo de hombres (JAJAJAJAJA) y Gael miran el lugar abarrotado de personas, 6 largos suspiros se oyen y caminan con paso apesadumbrado hacia su destino: El departamento para caballeros**


	8. Chapter 8

-Ay hola que tal!- una voz chillona se oye apenas entrando a la tienda de ropa masculina, se acerca un joven demasiado delgado que se acentua su delgadez con un gtraje negro de saco, camisa cuello alto y pantalón y zapatos negros, cabello rubio y ademanes bastante "finos"

-Bienvenidos a Tiendas "Le Lavoure"! (no lo traduzcan, invente el nombre) –Soy Pierre, seré su asesor de modas- se lleva una mano al pecho mirando a los 4 quelonios, al roedor y al niño- Y realmente me necesitan!- se gira con gracia- Siganme por favor- y camina rapidito dejando un poco lejos a los recien llegados, que se miran unos a otros y suspirando lo siguen

-Y bien- se detiene en medio de la tienda donde estan filas y filas de ropa masculina- Diganme cual es su necesidad? Que yo! SI YO! –eleva los brazos-Hare de su apariencia un sueño- los baja – Fiesta de coctel? Formal? O que?- los mira a todos

-Aquí mi hermano que se casa hoy- Raph da un empujoncito a Leo- Un gritito de 7 decibeles escapa de la garganta de Pierre

-UNA BODA!! AAYYYYY QUE EMOCIOOOON!!- camina hacia Leo y toma sus manos- Ay querido felicidades!!- besa cada mejilla del quelonio, sus hermanos menores fingen rápidamente un ataque de tos ignorando el miradon del mayor

-Tengo lo perfecto para ti, quedaras tan radiante que tu novio se sentira en el Septimo Cielo!-da de saltitos, para ese entonces los menores Yoshi casi se tiran al suelo de la risa

-Eeeh, es novia- dice Leo quedito, Pierre lo suelta rapidamente diciendo un "ah" de indiferencia

-Bueno, tambien le gustara- comienza a buscar entre trajes sastres colgados por metros y metros, sacando un par

-Este es la colección mas reciente, son diseños italianos de la mejor calidad y creados por prestigiosos diseñadores basandose en la anatomía de todas las especies- muestra la espalda donde se abre para dejar libre el caparazón

-Sirven para una boda civil, como una religiosa- en una mano sostiene un traje color grafito, con chaquetin, corbata de seda negra mate, con lineas inclinadas del mismo tono que el traje aunque satinadas y camisa beige oscura, el otro era un traje gris claro, camisa de lino blanca, corbata gris de seda brillosa con rombitos negros

-Pues...- Leo mira a sus hermanos

-Creo que el oscuro te quedaria mejor –dice Don algo pensativo y mira el precio del traje, gaspeando

-TANTO?!- toma la etiqueta –Pues quien lo uso antes?! Pavarotti?!!- Pierre mira indignado a Donatello

-Hijo mio- Splinter trata de poner calma al momento- No creo que sea necesario molestarse –mira a Pierre- Perdone, pero ¿Tendra algo un poco mas accesible?- Pierre parece pensarselo unos momentos, deja los trajes en sus lugares.

-Por aquí, por favor- caminan unos metros deteniéndose en donde hay trajes mas economicos

-Estos son los mas económicos, son franceses, por el caparazón, nuestros sastres pueden arreglarlos aquí mismo - muestra un traje azul marino con camisa de algodón blanca y corbata azul sencilla, mira a Don, entrega el traje a Leo, el quelonio entra a los probadores, saliendo segundos después

-Te ves bien- Raph, lo mira de arriba abajo- Ademas para el ratito que lo vas a usar!- Leo asiente mirandose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, asiente y se lo cambia para ir con el sastre para que se lo arreglara

-Nosotros nos pondremos a buscar algo por mientras- Mike mira a Gael- Y a ti peque, para que te veas como gente decente- el niño asiente y lo sigue a la seccion infantil a buscarle un trajecito

-Espero que no se compren cualquier mugre- dice Mona con el secador de cabello en la cabeza, y una manicurista poniendole unas kilometricas uñas postizas

-Pues viene el señor Splinter con ellos- Nancy dice con una mascarilla en la cara con unos rodajas de pepino en los ojos- Aunque con ese kimono...

-Si por ellos fuera, serian felices en calzones- Amanda rueda los ojos- Tengo que estar detrás de Don todo el tiempo, afortunadamente no es humano que si lo fuera ya tendria una barba arrastrandole en los pies- se rie un poco al tener la imagen mental

-Ah! Y el caparazón es una excusa!- Mona señala a su cuñada con su dedo indice-"Para que usar ropa si el caparazón me tapa todo, mujer!"- imita la voz de su esposo, el resto de las feminas la apoyan

-Mi papa dice lo mismo- Fer dice mientras una estilista le lava el cabello

-Y no importa si son adultos o niños- Mary cierra un ojo para que se lo maquillen- A Gael tengo que estar duro y dale, por el, seria feliz sin bañarse

-Otro Mike- Nancy bufa –Creen que salvaran el mundo si no se bañan todos los dias!-

-Hombres- rezonga Mona

-Son todos iguales- secunda Fer

-Pero no podemos vivir sin ellos- suspira Amanda mirando su vientre gestante

-Un mal necesario, sin duda alguna- dice Mary sabiamente, todas las mujeres del salon suspiran pensando cada una en su "cruz"

-Pago en efectivo, tarjeta o cheque?- dice Pierre en la caja registradora, cada uno saco su billetera para pagar

Leo enarco una ceja mirando en su cartera, busco mejor, extrañado al ver un espacio vacio donde pone las tarjetas, aunque luego cierra los ojos pensando en "alguien" en particular.

-Fer, Fer, Fer... ¡Fer!-bufa controlandose- ¡Lo volvio a hacer!

-¿Otra vez? –Mike lo mira boquiabierto y se rie- ¡Te volvio a robar!

¡-No juegues! ¿Pues que dejaste la cartera a su alcance, zonzo?- Don lo mira incredulo

-Seguro lo tomo cuando me duchaba o que se yo!- saca otra tarjeta y se la da al vendedor-Ahorita que la vea, ya vera!- firma el voucher y guarda su cartera de nuevo

El resto de los Yoshi paga y salen de la tienda, caminando por unos locales aunque Mike se detiene de pronto

-Oigan hoy es la batalla de Pesos Pesados!- Mike mira el letrero del restaurant-bar-familiar

-Vamos a verla!- dice emocionado

-Luchara Perro Rabioso contra Hijo del Mal!- Gael da de saltitos-Podemos verla? Por fi!- el peque mira a Leo

-Gael me encantaria, pero se nos hara tarde- el niño se entristece bajando la cabecita (oooooh)

-Que mendigo eres!- Raph le da a su hermano un manazo en el hombro-Todavia no es tu hijo y ya le niegas las cosas!

-Un ratito wey!- Don apoya a Raph- Nomas que el niño vea a su luchador favorito y nos vamos- sonrie largamente-Ademas, tomalo como tu despedida de soltero!

-Bueno, pero un ratito!- todos entran pidiendo algo de comer mirando la lucha en la pantalla gigante

En otra parte....

-Ay te ves divina!- Mary nota su reflejo en el espejo, sus futuras cuñadas e hija la rodean desde atrás

-Pareces una princesa!- dice Nancy con las manos juntas

-Princesa?- su hermana la cuestiona- Luce como una reina!- Amanda se emociona

-Eres la mami mas linda del mundo!- Mary carga a Fer abrazandola con cariño

-Bueno bueno! No nos pongamos sentimentales!- Mona dice con los ojos cerrados para que no le vieran las lagrimas de emocion- Ahora hay que buscar el vestido perfecto –mira a traves de la puerta del salon donde esta una lujosisima tienda –Y yo ya tengo a mi presa

Pagando rápidamente, las 5 feminas entran probandose vestidos... y vestidos... y mas vestidos

-1!! 2!!! 3!!!! FUERA!!!- La algarabía total llena el restaurante, Perro Rabioso después de una urracarrana vence a su nemesis, quien pierde la mascara en el cuadrilatero; el campeon indiscutible muestra orgullos su cinturón y en la mano la prueba indiscutible de su hazaña

-Estuvo fregona la lucha!- Mike apura su vaso

-Que bueno que la vimos, pense que no la alcanzaríamos a ver completita!- Raph come unos cacahuates

-Solo 6 caidas, sin limite de tiempo!- Oyen decir a un comensal

-Cuantas llevaria cuando llegamos?- Leo pregunta al aire

-Apenas empezaban cuando ustedes llegaron- dice otro que esta acompañando al comensal, Don trago los cacahuates que tenia en la boca

-Ay wey!- saca su celular, jadea y cierra los aprieta los parpados al ver la hora

-Don?- Leo palidece- Que horas son?

-Las 5:43 de la tarde–dice en un susurro

UN CAPI NUEVO! EEEH!!

Un detalle importante, sobre el personaje de "Pierre", lo puse sin animos de ofender, incluso tengo amigos gays que al pedirles ayuda, me sugirieron escribirlo asi

Espero les haya gustado, reviews, sugerencias, abucheos y jitomatazos son bienvenidos

Se cuidan! Nos leemos al ratito!


	9. Chapter 9

-ORALE MENDIGO LOCO!!- Grita un conductor al ver el bolido que casi lo colisiona, Leonardo maneja como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras los demas como pueden se van vistiendo dentro de aerocar

-"UN RATITO!!" "QUE EL NIÑO VEA A SU LUCHADOR Y NOS VAMOS!!"- Leo mira a Don que se abrocha como puede la camisa

-CUIDADO!- Mike señala y Leo pisa el acelerador para librar los coches

-Leonardo! Hijo! Que nos mataras!- pide el sensei clemencia, no recordaba ninguna otra ocasión (llamese pelea entre el Clan del Pie, Dragones Purpuras o cualquier enemigo habido y por haber) en que su primogenito manejara como chofer de microbús...

-Disculpen- una vendedora se acerca a las chicas Yoshi que ya tenian algunos vestidos elegidos- Ya vamos a cerrar la tienda- Nancy mira hacia la puerta de cristal donde se ve el letrero de los horarios

-Ay es cierto, cierran a las 5:00, creo que nos pasamos unos 15 mins

-En realidad faltan 10 mins para las 6- dice la vendedora

Mona, Amanda, Nancy, Fer y Mary la miran con terror en los ojos, van disparadas a la caja a pagar y salir corriendo

-Oh dios oh dios!- Nancy conduce

-Pisa fondo Nancy!- Amanda ordena a su hermana menor –Todavia tenemos que vestirnos!

-Lo haremos en los baños del juzgado!- dice Mona

-Alla esta el edificio!- Mary señala, Nancy pisa el acelerador frenando a duras penas, todas salen con las bolsas de los vestidos y zapatos corriendo hacia el baño para cambiarse

-Rapido, rapido!- dice Nancy quien ayuda a su hermana a cambiarse, la deja y comienza a vestirse en tiempo record, Fer le abrocha los zapatos a Mary mientras Mona le sube el ziper al vestido, se voltea y Mary le sube el ziper a ella, meten la ropa que traian puesta en las bolsas, se dan un chequeo rapido frente al espejo y salen del baño, corriendo por el enorme pasillo que tiene un reloj que muestra 2 minutos antes de las 6

-Quien seria el idiota que aparco en 2 carriles?!- bramo Raphael, viendo un aerocar azul marino "extrañamente" identico al de su mujer

-LEP! AHÍ!!- señalo Don hacia un carril que un coche esta abandonando, sin importarles que una venerable anciana esta esperando usarlo; Leo se metio ganandole el lugar a la ancianita, los Yoshi salen subiendo las escaleras corriendo

-Oiga ese es mi lugar!- dice la señora compungida por la ventanilla, Mike se detiene encarandola

-PUES DEMANDEME!! SOY ABOGADO!!!- Grita a los 4 vientos y sigue a sus hermanos

-Alla esta la estancia civil y la oficina del Juez Murdoch!- Mike señala con una mano mientras la otra tiene cargado de la cintura a Gael, Raph siendo mas alto y mas fornido carga al sensei de igual forma para no dejarlos atrás

-Ya llegamos!- Mona abre la puerta de la estancia y entran tras ellas las demas... 3 segundos después llegan sus respectivas parejas, todos mirandose extrañados de verse cada uno agitado y sudoroso

-Llegaron a tiempo- una voz los hace voltear, el juez Murdoch un humano de unos 50 años y de cabello rubio-cano, junto a él estan 2 funcionarios (un hombre y una mujer vestidos de rigurosos trajes) que le ayudaran a que el enlace civil se considere legal; Mike reconocio a algunos como sus antiguos compañeros de clase; abogados que como él luchan por los Derechos de Igualdad entre Razas y Especies

El Juez Murdoch toma asiento en su lugar, con los 2 abogados a cada uno de sus lados; Mike lee el acta de matrimonio aun sin sellar y firmar, revisando que la información esté correcta; el resto de los Yoshi se sientan en las bancas, pero los contrayentes se quedan de pie

-Te ves preciosa- dice Leo, Mary luce regia con un vestido crema con unos hilos muy finitos plateados que corren inclinados, la parte de abajo es de corte es asimetrico pero elegante, tiene unas mangas de tres cuartos de tela transparente y tambien de corte asimetrico

El rostro bellamente maquillado y el cabello lacio ahora ondulado con un hermoso prendedor a un lado

-Y tu muy guapo- sonrie Mary, Leo opto por el primer traje, aludiendo que era una fecha sumamente importante y debia estar para la ocasión; un ligero carraspeo los llama y miran hacia el Juez Murdoch quien baja de su lugar y camina hacia ellos

-Estamos aquí reunidos el dia de hoy para un dia especial- queda enfrente de la pareja cuyo reflejo se nota en sus lentes negros

-Tengo unos libros para estos casos, pero creo que son demasiado pomposos y se saltan lo mas importante- lleva las manos hacia atrás- Asi que prescindiré de ellos

-Leonardo, Mary, tomense de las manos por favor y mirense y miren alrededor- ambos lo hacen mirando a los demas

-Quiero que vean a las personas mas importantes de sus vidas- Unos ojos de jade y otros de obsidania se posan en los 2 seres mas queridos por ellos

-El destino les ha confiado a estas pequeñas almas y puede que haya mas, los protegeran a toda costa de cualquiera que trate de dañarles, deben considerar que desde este instante sus vidas seran mas complicadas, puesto que al ser de distintas especies mas de uno deseara dañarles

-Leonardo Yoshi- Leo mira el rostro del Juez Murdoch-¿Prometes proteger a tu esposa y a tu familia, apoyarla y proveerla en todo lo posible ya sea material como espiritualmente?

-Lo prometo- asiente Leo

-Mary Alatriste- ¿Prometes cuidar y darle bienestar a tu esposo y familia, ser la piedra angular y remanso de paz para los tuyos?

-Lo prometo- dice Mary con convicción

-Los exhorto a que siempre recuerden este dia, cuando las dificultades los agobien, se apoyen mutuamente, la vida les dara momentos difíciles pero que deberan salir adelante

¿Lo prometen?- pregunta el juez con su voz gruesa

-Lo prometemos- dicen al mismo tiempo

-Los anillos – Raph se levanta rapidamente dandole a Leo un estuche

-Te menti cuando dije que iba al baño- le guiña un ojo, Leo sonrie tomando la hermosa sortija de oro, colocandola en el dedo anular de la joven

Mary tomo la sortija colocandola en el dedo meñique de Leo que calzo un poco grande

-Bueno, lo escogi con mi medida- Gruñe Raph sonrojado, pues odia que le dijeran aun indirectamente que esta "gordito"

-Por el poder que me otorga la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Nueva York, yo el Juez Matt Murdoch los declaro Marido y Mujer- los recien casados se quedan quietos

-Puedes besar a la novia- dice el Juez Murdoch sonriendo de lado, Leo se inclino hacia Mary dandole un ligero beso, sintiendo los suaves labios un poco entreabiertos como si Mary estuviera sorprendida, al separarse el ojiverde esta completamente ruborizado

-Bueno solo queda arreglar la papeleria- la abogada se acerca con el acta de matrimonio, firmando los contrayentes y después los testigos; Mike y los abogados tambien firman y por ultimo el Juez Murdoch estampa el sello y luego su firma

-¡Felicidades! –estrecha la mano de Leo- Señor...- estrecha la mano de Mary- ...Y Señora Yoshi.

-Lamento tener que irme, pero hay mucho trabajo por hacer- se apoya en el brazo del abogado, Mike camina hacia el juez y estrecha su mano

-Gracias maestro, sin usted esto no se hubiera logrado -el humano da unas palmadas en el hombro de Mike

-Espero verlo en alguna audiencia, joven Yoshi- le dice rememorando los primeros años de pasante del quelonio ojiazul ,cuya buena suerte toco como asistente del juez

-Siempre fue un privilegio tener a mi lado una mente tan aguda y astuta como la suya- se detiene en la puerta dando una ultima sonrisa-Buena suerte y mis mejores deseos- dice saliendo por fin de la estancia civil

-¿"Mente astuta y aguda"?- Raph mira a su hermano con incredulidad, el ojiceleste sonrie de lado con picardia

No habian pasado mas de 10 minutos, desde que entraron, Leo tenia el legajo donde esta su acta de matrimonio, la lee mirando su nombre junto al de Mary y suspira largamente

-Debemos irnos señora Yoshi- toma la mano de su flamante esposa y junto con TODA su familia salen por la puerta principal donde un hermoso ocaso los recibe


	10. Chapter 10

-Y ahora?- Don pregunta reparando en su esposa- cariño te ves preciosa- Besa sus labios con cariño acariciando el vientre gestante de ella que tiene un vestido cobrizo de seda, de tirantes y asimetrico con vistas cafes, el cabello rojo y a los hombros esta planchado con una raya a un lado y sandalias de tacon mediano de tiritas, un brazalete de oro con una gargantilla a juego

-Oye si cierto, se ven muy bien- Mike mira de arriba abajo a su mujer, quien ella lleva un vestido de corte recto, en cuello halter en un tono azul rey, con algunos brillitos plateados y zapatos a juego, por joyeria un hermoso anillo con zafiros

-Lo que hace el agua y el jabon!- Raph burla mirando a su mujer que lleva un vestido straples rojo con joyeria en oro blanco y el cabello recogido en un elegante moño (lo lamento si tengo mal gusto en los colores)

Unas risas infantiles se oyen y es cuando reparan en los niños, Gael con un elegante smoking negro, el cabello bien peinado con unos lustrosisimos zapatos de charol

-Andale! –Mike rie al verlo tan elegante – POR DIOS!! FER ES NIÑA!- la señala y se carcajea, la niña le saca la lenguita enojada, tiene un bello vestidito celeste de un hombro descubierto, la falda es casi ampona, sus rizos recogidos en un chongo alto donde las puntas se forman como engranes de reloj, y unos zapatitos plateados

-No les hagas caso, mi amor- Leo se pone en cuclillas- Te ves hermosisima –Fer se sonroja un poquito y levanta la barbilla con orgullo

-Yo SIEMPRE estoy bellisima!- Todos se rien ante el comentario

En eso llega una enorme limousina blanca, al detenerse se baja la ventanilla en la parte trasera, donde se asoma Karai

-Hey ya que no pude venir a la boda, dejenme ser la madrina de celebración- abre la puerta – Anden!- los llama con la mano para que entren.

Los Yoshi no pierden oportunidad entrando a la limousina, sentandose alrededor de Karai, quien esta acompañada de su esposo Chaplin y los 2 hijos gemelos de ellos, Kenji y Tetsuro; aunque la sorpresa mayor fue ver a Ania junto con el resto de los niños Yoshi bien arreglados

-Me tome la libertad de arreglarlos para la ocasión!- dice la ama de llaves tambien muy arreglada con un vestido negro y un peinado de acuerdo a la ocasión

-Muchas gracias, Karai- la mencionada al oir al bandana azul, movio su mano como si no importara

-No tienes por que, ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo- sonrie con afecto a todos

-Bueeeeeno, quizas no te llevaríamos en limo, pero de que te festejáramos, te festejáramos!- argumenta Mike riendo un poco

Al llegar al lujoso hotel, fueron directamente al Penthouse donde son esperados con un regio banquete, el salon y las mesas ricamente decorados; Mary pudo reconocer a sus compañeros de trabajo

-MARY!- La voz de Eduardo la hace voltear, su hermano la abraza con fuerza cargandola en vilo aunque luego la baja, Fer mira extrañada al humano y luego mira a su papa que le sonrie un poco

-TIO LALO!- Gael pega un brinco para ser cargado por su tio, al dejarlo en el piso

-Pero que hermosura!- mira a Fer y toma su manita para besarla con caballerosidad, a la niña se le pusieron coloradas las mejillas y con timidez se esconde tras su padre aunque con una sonrisa picara

-Mucho gusto- Eduardo le extiende la mano a Leo, este tomo la mano dando un buen apretón a su cuñado

-Vaya que eres fuerte!- Eduardo rie –Eso me da gusto- mira a su hermana con cariño-Se que ella esta en buenas manos- dice quedo aunque luego levanta su brazo y va con sus compañeros policias para sentarse con ellos; Leo toma la mano de Mary y van hacia las demas mesas para saludar a los invitados seguidos de los niños

-MUCHACHOS!- Casey saluda a sus amigos apenas viendolos, al igual esta vestido con un traje formal en color gris, corbata azul y camisa blanca, su eterno pelo largo sujeto en una pulcra cola baja y bien afeitado (DIOS MIO ME VOY A MORIR!!)

April le acompaña, tambien muy arreglada en un vestido verde, cubierto al frente pero la espalda con un escote hermoso, sus hijas Caroline de 12 y Constanza de 8 les acompañan, la primera lleva un vestido azul marino de manga en 3 cuartos y la falda mas debajo de la rodilla con zapatillas negras, Constanza un vestido rosa palo de igual diseño con zapatillas del mismo color

-Si que Karai echo la casa por la ventana ¿Eh?- da un ligero codazo a Raph- A ver si luego no se quiere cobrar- todos carraspean y Casey mira hacia atrás viendo a la chica en cuestion, al moreno se le suben los colores haciendo que todos se rieran, mientras ella camina hacia los musicos que amenizan la fiesta

-Gracias por venir a esta fiesta- dice con micrófono en mano

-Y como en esta fiesta se celebra una boda, pedimos con un fuerte aplauso que nuestros protagonistas pasen a la pista y bailen su primer baile de esposos (obvio)

-A que caray con la Karai- susurra Leo y lleva a Mary en medio de la pista, una hermosa melodía comienza a escucharse, Leo puso una mano en la estrecha cintura de su esposa y comenzo a guiarla al compas de la cancion; no tardo mucho cuando otras parejas se unieron a la principal motivados por la magia del momento

Al llegar la hora de la cena, los meseros prestos llegaron con las exquisitas viandas, disponiendolas en la enorme mesa donde todos charla y rien, siendo amenizada con musica ambiental

-Propongo un brindis!- Karai se levanta de su silla con su copa de champagne en mano; todos se levanta imitandola

-Por Leonardo y Mary, que esten siempre juntos y sean felices!

-POR LEONARDO Y MARY!- Se oye en todo el salon, chocando las copas

Con el paso de las horas, la fiesta se dio en toda su gloria, Casey y Raph ya pasados de copas se subieron al escenario cantando desafinadamente; para después seguir Mike y Don ante la mirada sorprendida de los que conocen al bandana purpura.

La fiesta termino a las 2 de la madrugada, los invitados fueron uno a uno retirandose a sus hogares, felicitando a la anfitriona y dando buenos deseos a los contrayentes

-Espero te haya gustado mi regalo- Karai dijo a su casi hermano; Leo que lleva en brazos a una extenuada Fer que babea el hombro de su padre (como andaria de chivatona) sonrio con cariño a la ojiverde y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Fue grandioso Karai y gracias por todo- se acomoda un poco a Fer caminando hacia una van que junto con el resto del Clan Yoshi los llevara a casa

-Estoy muerto!- El sensei dice entrando a la casa, Mary entra con Ania y Leo cierra la puerta tras el con el pie; los padres suben dejando a sus hijos en sus respectivas habitaciones

Mary desvistio a Gael que ni siquiera abrio los ojos, poniendole el pijama, después de arroparlo fue a su habitación a cambiarse

En la habitación de Fer, Leo aparte de ponerle el pijama a su hija, la despeinó masajeando el cuero cabelludo, pues sin duda por el chongo tan apretado estaria adolorido, luego fue al baño y regresa con un vaso con agua, toma el frasquito del medicamento de Fer y trata de despertarla poniendose remolona

-Anda Fer que si no la tomas te despertaras y no podras volver a dormir- la niña se despereza un poco y se toma su medicamento dando un traguito de agua, para luego acurrucarse bajo las mantas

-Buenas noches- besa su frente y sale del cuarto para ir al suyo y cambiarse dejando la ropa doblada en una silla, quedando sin ropa


	11. Chapter 11

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que han leido este locofic, gracias por sus porras y reviews que han hecho posible que lo continuemos mi amigocha y yo n.n**

**UNA ADVERTENCIA!! Este capitulo contiene lemon (ya ven como es MaryHamatto de lujuriosa, que se le va a hacer u.u)Personas susceptibles absténganse de leer.**

**Hecha esta advertencia... COOORREEEELAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al estar desvestido Leo se recuesta en su cama, echa los brazos atras de su cabeza y piensa si fue lo correcto para salvar el futuro de su hija**

**Se da vuelta molesto por no poder conciliar el sueño, no deja de pensar en lo que pasara a futuro, ahora ya con una esposa y otro hijo digno discípulo de su hija**

**-¿Que es lo que pasara mas adelante? - se pregunta asi mismo, se incorpora un poco y se levanta para tomar un vaso de leche, quizas eso ayude a conciliar el sueño**

**al salir de su habitación pasa por la de Fer y suspira, sonrie un poco imaginandose a su niña dormir placidamente, ajena a todo las complicaciones que acarrea y acarreara esta union tan disimil**

**-Espero que todo salga bien- susurra acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la madera de la puerta (que pinche envidia me da la puerta) ****sigue su camino y se detiene en la puerta de la habitacion de su nuevo hijo**

**Abre un poco mirandolo dormir, sonrio al verlo todo despernancado, entra para arroparlo mejor, sentandose en el borde de la cama mirandolo dormir, ve como se levanta su pechito en cada respiracion, noto los rasgos, el cabello negrisimo y liso, las pestañas de igual color pero cortas **

**-Vas a ser alto- se dijo asi mismo al ver las manitas de dedos largos y delgados- Y**

**tendras buen puño- susurra divertido y cubre la manita bajo la sabana**

**  
-Buenas noches pequeñito- besa su frente y se levanta para dejarlo dormir en paz; **

**al salir de la habitacion pasa por la de su ahora nueva esposa**

**Se detiene pensativo y con duda pone la mano en la manejilla de la puerta y la gira un poco pensando que quizas esta con seguro, pero al girarla abrió totalmente, se quedó un segundo pensando en entrar o solo volver a cerrar**

**Pero entro a la habitación con sigilo y observa la figura de la mujer que descansa boca arriba un poco cubierta con una sabana delgada**

**Lleva puesto un hermoso camisón de satin blanco, un fino tirante cae de su hombro de piel blanca y suave, el cabello descansa sobre su almohada con un fino mechon cayendo en su rostro**

**Con algo de duda lo hace a un lado, rozando asi su piel al tacto**

**Leonardo mira maravillado que en una humana hubiera tanta belleza, no solo externa sino internamente, algo dentro de el se sentia extraño, como si algo dormido hace tiempo comenzara a despertar, se sento con cuidado a la cama e inclinandose beso la mejilla de Mary apenas un roce de labios aspirando su fragancia natural**

**Ella se movio un poco haciendo que cayera un poco mas el tirante del camison suspiro un poco y susurro el nombre de Leo, cuyo dueño sonrió un poco al escucharla decir su nombre en sueños**

**-Que lindo se oye mi nombre en tus labios- acaricio con su dedo indice los labios carnosos de la castaña, tentando su suerte beso los labios no como en la boda civil, sino con mas pasion y anhelo, acariciando la mejilla de mari con su mano, al separarse daba ligeros besitos en la mejilla y en el cuello de la joven **

**Desabrochando un poco los botones de la blusa, sobresaltandose un poco al sentir los brazos de Mary rodeando su cuello**

**  
-Mary yo...- trata de pensar pero ahora no puede, solo quiere sentir, amar desear, despertar de ese letargo por tanto tiempo, era joven, fuerte y nada podia oponerse**

**La volvio a besar con pasion y entrega, las manos comenzaron a acariciar bajo la tela del camison, entre besos susurraba el nombre de Mary recorriendo el cuello y el pecho**

**-Pá?- la pareja se queda de piedra al oir la voz, Leo tenia ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento y volteo lentamente hacia la puerta entreabierta donde una soñolienta Fer los mira tallandose un ojito**

**-Cierren la puerta- toma el pomo cerrando la puerta; ambos adultos con una gota de sudor en la frente se miran y luego comienzan a reirse**

**Leonardo se pone de pie riendo aun por el penoso momento pero mas sorprendido por que su pequeña no reaccione celosa. Un punto mas para estar tranquilo de que su hija estaba feliz, Leo se dirige a la puerta y Mary lo mira un tanto desconcertada, al poner la mano en la perilla, haciendo que ella baje la mirada triste, pero se sorprende cuando Leonardo pone el seguro de la puerta y se gira a ver a Mary con una sonrisa**

**-¿No queremos mas interrupciones cierto?**** -M****ary sonrie al escuchar las palabras de su ahora esposo, camina hacia ella**

**-¿Es nuestra noche de bodas no es asi? –susurro yendo de nuevo hacia ella, mirandola con ternura , a****caricio con su pulgar la barbilla de ella, volviendo a los besos, primero dulces y luego volviendo a la pasion, Las manos de Leo fueron despojando la ropa de su esposa mirando maravillado el hermoso cuerpo frente a el, atrayendola hacia el degustando su pecho paseando la lengua en cada boton de flor**

**Mary tiembla un poco al sentir el toque de las manos de Leonardo, al igual que el habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que... al mirar los ojos verdidorados de su esposo, noto la llama de la pasion que le demuestra en cada beso y caricia**

**La mano del quelonio comenzo a explorar, llegando al lugar donde la joven guarda sus secretos femeninos, jadeando cerro los ojos sintiendose acariciada, besando los hombros del quelonio, gimiendo al sentir una corriente electrica correr por su cuerpo**

**-Leo!- gimio mas fuerte al sentir el primer orgasmo, Leo por su parte la mira sonriente sintiendo en su mano la esencia femenina**

**-Cansada?- susurra en su oido mordisqueando el lobulo- Porque yo estoy ansioso por mas- pasa su lengua**

**Mary comparte la mirada juguetona de leonardo y lo empuja un poco hasta que quedara recostado en la cama**

**-"Cansada" no es la palabra que diria yo - lo besa en los labios. Leo sonrie un poco mientras Mary pasa sus manos sobre el pecho de leo bajando de apoco muy despacio...terriblemente despacio para Leonardo**

**El cierra los ojos al sentir las manos de la joven tocar aquello tan secreto para la vista**

**Mary comienza con sus manos a tocar su nuevo descubrimiento mientras Leonardo dejaba salir uno que otro gemido de placer; mientras ella besa el pecho de Leonardo con gracia haciendo lo arquearse de placer, pronto dejo escapar un gemido largo acompañado de un nombre **

**-¡Mary! – clavo las manos en la espalda de la chica al llegar al orgasmo, ella se incorporo un poco y se acosto sobre el y beso su cuello.**

**-¿Cansado? –susurra -Por que la noche es larga!- le dice jadeante **

**-No -la toma de la cintura - No deseo que esto acabe! - la va acomodando suavemente, Mary cerro los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atras al sentirse poco a poco ser poseida, quedo unos segundos quieta comenzando un ritmo lento incrementandolo poco a poco**

**En perfecta armonia, ****el ritmo aumento a lo que las manos de Leonardo lo pedían, unos ojos esmeraldas se perdian en unos de obsidania, Leo se incorporo rodeando la breve cintura con sus brazos, besandola con fuego sin soltar el abrazo **

**Momentos despues un gemido salio de ellos arqueando el cuerpo cada uno en ese momento clave, ella respira cansada al igual que el, ella endereza el rostro y ambos se miran fijamente**

**Leonardo la toma de la cintura y la levanta y ambos quedan recostados cansados y bañados de sudor.**

**-¿Ahora si cansada señora Yoshi? – le susurra con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio**

**-Un poquito- dice ella frotando su mejilla como una gatita, Leo rio abrazandola mas hacia el, besando su frente**

**  
-Dulces sueños, esposa mia- susurra mirandola soñoliento **

**-Buenas noches... - Leo la observa y suspira largamente -Te amo –dice quedo como un secreto**

**-Mentiroso- oye Leo y sonrie con los ojos cerrados acariciando el cabello, sintiendo la mano femenina acariciar su pecho con movimientos circulares, pero baja un poco la vista al sentir el filo de las uñas**

**-Te pusiste uñas postizas?- toma la mano**

**Un frio recorre su espalda al ver las zarpas en la mano, junto con una lugubre sonrisa mostrando los colmillos.**

**-Hola amor!- antes de que Leo se pudiera incorporar, Ilssek lo sujeta con una mano en el cuello, el quelonio gimio al sentir la presion como mano de hierro sobre su garganta, casi impidiendole el respirar **

**-Que patetico- gruñe entredientes –Al igual que tu esposita- Ilssek mira a un lado y Leo sigue la mirada, quedandose helado al ver la puerta entreabierta del closet donde se ve un pie entre un charco de sangre**

**-Des… graciada…- trata de levantarse pero el peso es demasiado**

**-SILENCIO!- con el dorso de la mano lo abofetea sacandole la sangre de la boca, el rostro de la mujer se acerca a milímetros de el**

**-He venido por lo que me pertenece- sin decir mas, hunde la mano en el costado de Leo, haciendolo gritar del terrible dolor, las sabanas blancas comenzaron a teñirse de carmin**

**Ilssek viendo su obra se levanta tranquilamente, poniendose su monosuit que dejo en un sillon; Leo trata de incorporarse pero el dolor es tan grande que hace fuerza de todo su control**

**Cayendo al suelo se va tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla**

**-No!- en la puerta abierta, ve a Ilssek parada a los pies de la cama de Gael, saca de la funda que tiene en una pierna una especie de pistola, apunta hacia el niño y sale un disparo**

**-GAEL!!- se levanta pero se tira al suelo al sentir un disparo en sus rodillas**

**-Maldita infeliz! PERRA MISERABLE!- grita con todas sus fuerzas para despertar a su padre y a Ania.**

**-Guarda el aliento corazon- dice mientras camina por el pasillo, alejandose de él- Los viejos estan ahora en el mas alla- lo mira cuando se detiene en la puerta que tiene decorado una gran "F" de colores **

–**El veneno thunderiano endulza muy bien el té!- dice con una gran sonrisa; Leo gruño maldiciendose a si mismo, pues con el escandalo Fer ya estaria despierta y pidiendo ayuda, pero por el medicamento que la ayuda a descansar era imposible **

**Abriendo la puerta noto a su presa en la cama durmiendo placidamente, camino lentamente, tomando su tiempo para ver los rasgos de la pequeña durmiente, una pequeña sonrisa se formo al ver la carita de mejillas sonrosadas, las pestañas negras al igual que el rizado cabello **

**-¡Eres perfecta!- susurra y la destapa de su colcha de corazones multicolor tomandola en brazos **

**-Dejala!- mira hacia la puerta donde Leo esta resollando, Ilssek sonrio de lado realmente impresionada de que aun herido, Leo tuviera el valor de enfrentarla**

**-Que lastima- Ilssek se encoge de hombros con la niña en brazos; Leo reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedan por la perdida de sangre se lanza contra ella, pero la mujer se quita rapidamente estrellandose el padre entre los muebles de su pequeña**

**Tiembla al incorporarse, jadeando al ver el cañon del arma de la mujer apuntandole a milímetros de su cabeza**

**Un estallido, un dolor agudo en el rostro y la oscuridad total lo cubrio**

**-NOOOOO!!!- Leo se incorporo jadeando, bañado en sudor; desconcertado mira a todos lados, esta en su habitación alumbrada por los relámpagos de la terrible tormenta que azotaba el exterior **

**Salta de la cama corriendo hacia la habitación de Gael mirandolo dormir apacible, luego abre la puerta de golpe de Mary que se incorpora asustada para verlo irse, Mary extrañada se pone su bata, saliendo lo ve entrar al cuarto de su hija**

**Al entrar lo ve sentado en la cama de Fer con ella en sus brazos tan estrechamente que tiene el rostro oculto en el cuerpecito de la niña **

**Suspiro pesadamente sentandose a un lado de el, puso su mano en su hombro, notando que el quelonio se sobresalta un poco; la joven no dijo nada hasta que Leo se separo un poco de su hija con el rostro mojado por las lagrimas**

**-Ya estoy bien- esnifea –Solo fue un sueño… pero que sueño- rie para relajarse –vuelve a la cama- susurra sonriendole un poco**

**-Debes saber que siempre protegeré, Leo- dice quedo como en complicidad, mira a la niña y toma su pequeña mano **

**-Gracias Mary- la joven nota que la voz de Leo tiembla un poco**

**-Buenas noches- se levanta y besa la mejilla de Leo, caminando hacia la puerta pero se detiene al mirar hacia atrás**

**Una calida sonrisa se forma al ver a Leo mirar con amor a su hija, cierra la puerta y va al cuarto de su pequeño para ver que este con bien**


	12. Chapter 12

Los dias han pasado desde la boda, entre ir y venir de sus trabajos esta la crianza de los niños, aunque con un gran compañerismo y trabajo en equipo se arregla todo, viviendo en paz y armonia entre la joven pareja

Pero aun asi, algo no cuadra...

Y no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta y es que en su vasta experiencia gracias a las maratonicas horas de ver las telenovelas junto a su querido abuelo del alma, uno aprende muchas cosas sobre las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, sin importar si se era humano o mutante.

Una tarde de esas, Fer esta sentada en el suelo en un almohadón jugando damas chinas con Gael, mira a su abuelo que esta sentando cómodamente en su sillon preferido mirando la TV- Abuelo?- levanta la cabecita mirandolo

-Que ocurre pequeña?- toma su taza de te que esta en la mesita a su lado, bebe un sorbo de la infusión

-Porque mis papas duermen en cuartos separados?- Splinter como pudo se paso el sorbo del te y mira a la niña

-Es cierto –Gael mira al sensei- Porque si ya estan casados? Aunque no habria problema si no lo estuvieran!- se encoge de hombros

-Pues...–el sensei los miro sumamente nervioso-"¡Diablos, estos niños estan en todo!"- bufo pensando seriamente en ya no dejarlos ver las telenovelas con él, aspiro aire profundamente, pensando la respuesta mas sincera del mundo

-Preguntenle a sus padres- dice levantandose tan rapido como su vejez se lo permitia

-Sra. Ania!- llama a la ama de llaves- Podria cuidar a los niños? Voy a meditar- Y sube las escaleras encerrandose en su cuarto

-Lo viste?- Fer mira a su flamante hermano con una ceja alzada

-Si- Gael la mira de igual forma

-MAMA!! PAPA!!- Grita al mismo tiempo con tanta fuerza que pareceria que los estan matando

-Que sucede, niños?- el primero en llegar es Leonardo pues esta en su estudio revisando unos documentos para sus proximas cirugías, Mary llega después entrando desde la cocina donde con ayuda de Ania prepara la cena

-Que pasa mis amores?- Mary se acuclilla para estar a su altura, los niños ponen una cara tristisima agachando las cabezas

-Porque duermen en cuartos separados?- Gael pregunta a bocajarro con carita de perrito regañado, ante semejante pregunta Leo respingo y Mary se puso roja de nervios

-Si! –Fer mira a su padre directamente a los ojos- Porque?- hace un puchero sentido

-Porque.... porque...- la mente del quelonio trabaja a mil por hora pensando en una buena excusa

-Porque no puede dormir por mi caparazón!- Gael y Fer con cara de "What?!" se miran y lo miran a el

-Si, mi caparazón es muy duro y cuando se mueve ella se pega en la frente- asiente – Pobrecita! –pone cara compungida- Verdad mi vida?- Leo finge una enorme sonrisa esperando que Mary le siguiera la corriente

-Si niños- Mary dice quedo con una gota de sudor en la frente ante valiente excusa por parte de su esposo

-Ay pues eso tiene solucion!- GAel extiende los bracitos- La abrazas cuando se duerman y ya no se mueve!

-Exacto!- Fer secunda a su hermano- Asi que ahora tu duermes abrazandola- señala la pequeña dictadora a su padre- Esta noche!

-ESO!- Gael da un saltito y para sellar el tratooooo

-Un beso! Dale un beso a mi mama!- ordeno de nuevo la mocosa

Mary parpadeo cuando sintio las manos de Leo tomandola de los brazos, poniendola frente a el, sonrojandose al ver la mirada penetrante del quelonio y como se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, tomando con suavidad los labios carnosos de la pelicastaña; Fer y Gael con una gran sonrisa en los labios pegan carrera a contar la buenanueva

-Ya se fueron- Oyo Mary en su ensoñacion y al entreabrir los ojos nota que los enanos ya no estan

-Disculpa por lo del beso- Leo susurra, su esposa sonrie un poco sin soltar el abrazo, cuando nota algo en la ventana, en el jardin se ve a sus retoños con los gemelos de Raph y Mona

Fer esta sobre el estomago de Hamatto con el puñito levantado, listo para usarlo y Gael aplicandole una llave de judo a Raphie

-Y dices que son "fragiles"- Leo enarca una ceja a la joven- Si que el amor de madre te nubla la vista- Mary rie un poco

-Oh que linda escena- oyen tras de ellos y esta Ania con las manos juntas y a su lado drecho el Sensei–Que lindos se ven juntos- al oirla la pareja se suelta abochornada; Mary se disculpa yendo ala cocina siendo seguida por el ama de llaves

Leonardo seguia mirando hacia a ventana pero siente la vista de su padre que tiene una sonrisita ladina en el rostro

-Que?- le pregunta ya desesperado

-Nada- el anciano se encoge de hombros y mira tambien hacia la ventana- Eres un tonto por ocultar tus sentimientos

-Yo no estoy ocultando nada!- dice el hijo nervioso

-Entonces no debes saberlo- Leo entrecerro los ojos mirando a su padre que levanta la cabeza para ver a su hijo

-Mary te ama, pero ya que tu no sientes nada por ella, no viene al caso que lo sepas- camina alejandose de el

-Que bonita pareja hacen usted y el Dr. Yoshi- dijo Ania con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Mary partia unas zanahorias (un saludo a Alex y a su dedo!)

-El Dr. Leo debeia saberlo, señora- Marh se detiene mirando extrañada a Ania

-El Dr. Yoshi la ama –dice la mujer tomando la ensaladera y saliendo al comedor, dejando a Mary con las palabras aun sonando en su cabeza

-NIÑOS A CENAR!- Avisa Leo desde la puerta, 2 bolidos entran ala casa casi tumbandolo

-HEY HEY HEY!-les sostiene las manos cuando estaban a punto de tocar la comida

-Miren nada mas que fachas tienen!- los pone frente a el, pasa su dedo indice por la frente de Gael donde hace un surco quitando la tierra que hay en ella

-Podria plantar un arbol con toda esta tierra- mira a su retoña- Enseñame las manos

-Para que?- le dice con una ceja fruncida- Me las has visto todo el tiempo!- pero se calla cuando Leo toma una manecita y la ve mas engra que su conciencia

-Que verguenza!- se la suelta y se cruza de brazos- Cuando yo era niño jamas estaba con las manos sucias! Jamas me acostumbre a estar sucio

-Que mentiroso!- dice el senei sentado en su silla-Vivias en el drenaje, entre la suciedad, ya estabas mas que acostumbrado- Leo voltea su cabeza lentamente echando rayos por la mirada mientras sus retoños se aguantaban la risa como podian

-Ejem! Como sea! –carga a cada enano en un brazo como 2 costales de papas- Vamos a que se laven

No estuvo de mas decir que los enanos estuvieron quejandose todo el trayecto al baño, durante y hasta que regresaron ya bien limpios aunque en el proceso el pobre quelonio tuvo que cambiarse de camisa ya que termino empapada. (Y eso que solo les lavo las manos y la cara, imaginense si se le ocurre bañarlos)

-Gael- Mary llama asu hijo- Te toca- el niño asiente y jutna sus manitas en señal de oracion, el resto de la familia lo imita cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza

-Gracias Dios, gracias Maria, gracia papas por llenarnos la barriga!- toma su tenedor devorando su pure de papas

-Amen!- dice Fer terminando la oracion, los adultos se miran unos a otros, pero lo dejan pasar comenzando a comer

-Oh casi lo olvido! Sra. Yoshi (Ay pero que bonito se oye!), hablo la modista, ya tiene listos los trajes- Mary agradecio el recado, avisando que iria por ellos mas tarde

La cena paso tranquilamente y la hora truculenta llego; Leo se habia olvidado de esta por lo que fue a su cuarto a descansar, pero Fer tomo de la mano a Mary llevandola al cuarto del autor de sus dias y curiosamente con una bolsa negra de plastico

-Ten para que te lo pongas- al tomar la bolsa, Mary trago saliva al ver una pieza de tele minuscula, al extenderlo es un negligé rojo con encajes negros

-Se lo pedi prestado a mi tia Mona!- Mary la mira comprendiendo el termino de "prestado" que usaba la enana

-Fer, cielo no creo que me quede

-Yo creo que si - Gael sonria a su hermana en complicidad - son iguales a los que usan en las novelas que vemos con el abuelo...¿verdad fer? –

-Asi es papi - asiente mostrando sus colmillitos .

-SENSEI!!- Grita Leo, el aludido casi escupe el te que bebia de su tacita preferida, sabiendo el sermon que le daria su hijo

-"Mmf! A que horas se invirtieron los papeles,?yo era el que siempre lo regañaba!"

-Bueno Fer pero esto no es una telenovela, y ademas- se cruza de brazos- Ya es hora de que ustedes se duerman AHORA- los 2 enanos se miran, luego a Leo y...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- estallan en carcajadas

-Ya te dijimos papi que esta vez nosotros lo acostaremos - gael toma de la mano a leo y lo lleva y empuja dejandolo sentado en la cama - aqui esperas a mi mama -

fer agarra a mary de la mano y se la lleva jalando al baño y la empuja metiendola al interior - toma mami, para que te cambies aqui te esperamos –

-Pero...pero fer...pequeña..¿como me voy a poner esto?- prenda mas delgada no habia probado antes

-Pues mi tia Mona no batalla- se encoge de hombros- Ademas tu estas mas flaquita y no estas asi- pone sus manos a la altura de su pecho pero muy retiradas

-Y YA PONTELO PARA QUE TE ACUESTES!!- dice mandona

-FERNANDA! NO LE GRITES A TU MADRE!!- Leonardo le eleva la voz, Fer lo mira y hace puchero comenzando a llorar

- No le grites asi - Mary le reprocha y se inclina hacia la pequeña - no llores mi vida... - la abraza - si quieres me lo pongo pero no llores - en Fer se ve un brillito de sonrisa al mostras su colmillito tras el abrazo de mary.

-Es que soy tan feliz!!- dice a pleno pulmon- YA TENGO MADRE!!- Leo y Mary caen el piso al mas puro estilo manga, mientras Gael rie divertido :

Ya recuperados de la pequeña impresion..

-Woooooow- dicen los 2 niños observando la figura en el neglige de Mary, que esta con las mejillas del mismo color de laprenda

- No me miren asi niños - se tapa como puede con las manos - No estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa –

-¿Pero por que? - Fer se cruza de bracitos - si se te ve muy bien ...¿verdad papi? -

-Si- dice quedo pero Mary noto el rubor en las mejillas del quelonio auqnue luego recupera el aplomo- Bueno ya la vieron, asi que ya pueden irse a la cama- les da unos ligeros empujoncitos llevandolos hacia la puerta

-Ya vamos pa - dice fer tras ser empujada.

-Pero papa falta Tu pijama - Gael trata de detenerse, mostrandole una chiquitanga negra, Leo saliva imaginadose a quien se la pedirian "prestada" (aunque aquí entre nos... creo que a cierto bandana roja se le perdieron unos calzones)

-A no, eso si que no! - los sigue empujando un poco - ¡A mi no me hacen lo que a su madre!-antes de salir de la habitacion Fer toma la llave que esta pegada en la perilla de la puerta.

- No necesitaran esto - la toma y sale corriendo, Gael cerrando la puerta y su hermanita rapidamente cierra con llave.

-Buenas noches mami y papi - dice canrreando.

-Buenas noches papi y mami - Gael la imita

FER!!- Leo trata de abrir la puerta- FERNANDA TRAE ACA ESA LLAVE- Dice autoritario pero no hay respuesta

-LUISA FERNANDA YOSHI QUE TRAIGAS ESA LLAVE!!!- jalonea la puerta pero no cede ni un centimetro- GAEEEEL QUITALE LA LLAVE A TU HERMANA Y TRAELA!- pega la cara para ver si oia algo pero solo el silencio le responde

-Genial!- bufa y mira a Mary que esta sentada en la cama con una almohada para cubrirse un poco- No abriran hasta mañana si es que tenemos suerte!- se cruza de brazos recargandose en la puerta

-Ya que!- se encoge de hombros, va hacia el closet donde saca unas frazadas y una almohada extra-Dormire en este sofa- acomoda la ropa de cama

-Pero no dormiras comodo en el sofa - Mary lo mira acomodar todo en ese sofa que segun ella debian de haberlo cambiado hace tiempo - nada comodo dormiras –

-¿Prefieres dormir tu aquí? - dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mary enarca una ceja y lo mira con una sonrisa de lado.

-Me preocupo y solo recibo de ti un sarcasmo - gira la cabeza a otra direccion simulando molestia.

- No quise decir eso - Leonardo suspira resignado - creo que Fer ya te esta contagiando - camina pesadamente y se sienta al lado de mary - ¿estas molesta? -

-Un poco! - dice sin verlo.

-¿Un poco? -Leonardo toca su hombro - ya en serio no fue mi intencion - la mueve un poco para que lo mire. Pero ella sigue sin voltear.

-Mary...ya - dice de nuevo esperando respuesta.

pero ella sigue sin mirarlo, Leo rodo los ojos cuando recordo algo

Un gritito escapo de los labios de Mary al sentir algo recorrer la parte trasera de su cuello, al voltear Leo esta con una pluma de pavorreal en la mano

-Las mujeres son tan quisquillosas- mueve la pluma de un lado al otro

-Leo... - empieza a reir - No.. no.. - sigue riendo - ¡No hagas eso! - trata de detenerlo sujetandolo de la mano

-¡No podras conmigo! - dice leo jugando como un niño.

-¿Quieres apostar? - Mary sonrie de igual manera enfrascandose ambos en una pequelucha de cosquillas - recuerda...que...soy...poli...cia - lo Tumba y queda arriba de el sobre su pecho -¿lo ves? -

-Y Tu... no olvides que soy ninja - se gira rapidamente escuchandose un gritillo de mary al ser sorprendida y ahora el queda sobre ella sujetandola de las manos - ¿Ves?

Mary jadeaba riendo tambien, trata de moverse pero el peso es demasiado para ella, incluso patalea olvidandose del neglige y como un travieso tirante se recorre por su brazo, enseñando mas de lo adecuado

-Esta bien - desvia la mirada - me ganaste - hace un tipo puchero; ambos se quedaron en silensio, hasta que Mary regresa la mirada a los ojos de Leonardo.

-Ya...me rendi... -el sigue mirandola y ella se pone un poco nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo? - le pregunta al no ver respuesta en el.

-Fer tiene razon - dice sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Asi...en que? - dice aun nerviosa al estar en aquella postura.

-En que te ves... muy linda -ambos se quedan mirando y leo lentamente se va asercando a su rostro, el corazon de la chica parece salir de su pecho y aun teniendola sometida en ese juego de luchas posa sus labios sobre los de ella.

-¡Doctor Yoshi!- los toquidos de Ania se oyen tras la puerta- Lo llaman del hospital, es urgente que se presente- ambos se despegan de aquel beso y observan la puerta. (¡Yo la despido por inoportuna!)

-No pasa nada – se dan el levanton rapidamente nerviosos.

-Ya voy Ania...tomo la llamada en el estudio

-Esta bien Dr Yoshi - se escucha que se aleja. ambos siguen sentados en el piso.

-Oh casi lo olvido- se oye un ruidito en la cerradura y la puerta se entreabre

-Le quite a Fernandita la llave del cuarto, por si se quedaban encerrados, lo pasa por debajo de la puerta- luego se aleja dejandolos solos

Leo se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, suspira negandose con la cabeza y mira a Mary

-Lo siento, el deber me llama-dice con una sonrisa triste- Es lo malo de casarte con un medico- sale del cuarto dejando a Mary sola

Y no hay tiempo que no le llegue su hora, la fatidica hora por fin llego y se vaticinaba con las coloridas y ridiculas palabras llenas de florecitas en la marquesina del pequeño teatro de la escuela

-Que bien te ves- dijo Leo mirando a su pequeña que esta con cara larga, mira a su papa y bufa mirando al otro lado, en perfecta sincronia con Gael; el sensei y Ania estan tambien ahí para ver la obra

-Buenas noches, Dr. Yoshi, Sra Yoshi- llega la maestra y saluda a los niños que la ignoran rotundamente por ser la causa de su desgracia

-Sera mejor que me los lleve a preparar- dice la maestra tomando las manos de los niños

-Creo que es la peor tortura para nuestros niños - mary suspira resignada.

-Si, pero te he de confesar que lo disfruto grandemente- dice quedo pero luego se rie como maniatico- ESO ES POR TODAS LAS QUEJAS QUE ME HAN DADO DESDE QUE ESTAS AQUI!!!- grita esperando que Fer lo oyera

-Lo siento- se disculpa respirando profundamente- Bueno! Vamosa buscar nuestros asientos- la toma de la mano

-Si - ella asiente dejandose guiar por su esposo - como digas - dice queda.

-Mary...hay algo de lo que queria hablar contigo

-Sobre que? - pregunta algo intrigada - ¿algo malo?

-No...nada de eso - se detiene y la mira a los ojos - solo queria que supieras que realmente soy muy feliz-Mary sonrie de igual menra.

-Yo tambien...soy muy feliz - se sonroja un poco - nunca pense que tendria una familia de nuevo y que Gael tendria el padre y la hermana que tanto soñaba

-Lo mismo digo de Fer - suspira mirando al esenario - tiene a la mama que tanto queria y a su complice adorado como hermano - suspira y toca la mejilla de mary - y yo lo que pense nunca tener... -Mary se sonroja mas.

-Despues de todo....este cambio fue para mejorara felizmente nuestras vidas - Leonardo suspira largamente - gracias por todo Mary...

La voz de la maestra de los niños se escucha por el megafono pidiendo que los padres tomaran asiento, Leo y Mary van a sus lugares, en el momento que las luces se apagan y las videocamaras de los padres se encienden

Un grupito de niños van aparenciendo vestidos de forma multicolor, todos alegres silbando, excepto el ultimo que va arrastrando los pies

Mary sonrie al ver a u hijo como un pequeño enanito, mueve a leo del hombro emocionada.

-¡¡Se ve lindisimo con esas orejitas!! -

-Que no te escuche decir eso - leo sonrie bajo - no creo que le agrade - dice al mirar que el niño se baja de mas el gorro que lleva puesto pero al verl hacia su madre nota que ella le dice que se destape las orejas por lo tiene que hacer

-¿Donde esta Fer? - Mary se desespera al no ver a su otra hija.

Como si la hubiesen escuchado, los "enanitos" se detienen a la puerta de una choza, donde sale la protagonista, con una cara.... sale con el vestido levantado a las rodillas valiendole gorro que se le vieran los calzones aglobados y con encajes (de acuerdo a la ocasión) pero le llaman la atención y se lo tiene que soltar, tropezandose con el bendito vestido y mirando a la maestra con ojos asesinos; Leo tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no carcajearse

- No te rias - Mary le da un leve codazo a su esposo - Se ve lindisima!

-Claro- hace un close up con la camara- Esto tengo que guardarlo para el futuro- dice malicioso imaginandose la cara de su hija si siendo adulta se lo mostrara a algun pretendiente

-No te olvides de Gael tambien - Mary enarca una ceja y mira complice a su esposo .-Esto servira como extorsion a futuro - ambos adultos asienten.

El transcurso de la obra seguia su marcha hasta la aparicion de la malvada bruja. aquella maldita mujer que deseaba la muerte de blanca nieves salio por fin, solo un pequeño detalle: era mas grande de lo debido.

-Y esta quien es? - Fer susurra a su compañero actor que esta a su lado.

-No se, a lo mejor Viviana se enfermo y una maestra la esta sustituyendo- se encoge de hombros, Fer enarca una ceja y mira a Gael cuando nota que la "bruja" la toma con fuerza para sacarla del escenario, esto puso en alerta a Leonardo que se levanta de su asiento tratando de mirar a la bruja que cubre su rostro con una capucha

-Mary- mira a su esposa y la toma de la mano yendo rapidamente hacia el escenario, algo dentro de el le decia que las cosas se iban a poner feas

Fer forcejea tratando de liberarse del agarre, pero es cargada de la cintura con fuerza, Gael tambien es cargado perdiendose tras bambalinas junto con la "bruja"

-ILSSEEEK!!!- ruge Leonardo saltando hacia el escenario corriendo tras la mujer que corre velozmente gracias a sus habilidades thunderianas, los niños patalean tratando de liberarse pero es imposible

-Soy la detective Mary Yoshi, reportando secuestro en el jardin de niños "Martires de la Juventud" quien me escuche preste auxilio de inmediato!- ordena Mary por su celular, y maldiciendo el llevar zapatos de tacon alto en ese momento ya que le era difícil seguir a su esposo

-TORAK!- Grita Ilssek, en ese momento un thunderiano aparece de pronto, disparando una arma laser, Leonardo por milímetros pudo esquivarlo, los disparos eran precisos ya que el thunderiano era muy diestro

-Ah!- suelta su arma al ser su mano herida, se oculta en una pared, para no ser blanco facil

-Estas bien, Leo?- Mary pregunta a voz en cuello, esta recargada en un muro teniendo lista su mágnum, Leo esta unos metros mas alejado de ella.

-Yo te cubro- Leo asiente y se lanza de nuevo a la carrera, mas thunderianos abren fuego siendo respondidos por una lluvia de balas, por parte de Mary quien aunque no los mataba, logra herirlos gracias a su excelente punteria.

-SUELTAME BRUJA FEA!- Gael grita con todas sus fuerzas, usando sus puñitos para golpear a Ilssek, siendo imitado por Fer

La mujer apreto los dientes al ver que el camino se terminaba en el puente levadizo del teatro, se gira para regresar pero descubre que Leo esta frente a ella

Una sonrisa retorcida se forma en sus labios, Leo se extraña pero palidece al ver lo que hace

-Solo tienes 2 caminos Leonardo, dejarme ir con mi hija- extiende los brazos poniendo al vacio a cada niño

-O salvar a uno de ellos ¿A quien elegirias? A tu propia sangre- levanta mas el brazo donde Fer esta quieta mirando con mucho miedo a su papa

-O al cachorro de tu hembra- Gael cierra con fuerza los ojitos

-Ilssek- gruñe con odio el mutante

-LEO!!- Grita Mary al ver a sus niños en extremo peligro, al oirla Leonardo gira la cabeza a verla

Craso error....

-GAAAAEEEEEL!!!- Como si fuera en camara lenta, la thunderiana lanzo al pequeño hacia delante, Leo trato de alcanzarlo

Al ver el movimiento Ilssek saca una pistola de su funda disparandole al quelonio en el hombro, pierna y costado izquierdos; lanzandose ella después al vacio con Fer aun con ella, cazando en la caida al niño y lanzando una soga-harpon que evito estrellarse en el suelo

-Ough!!- dos disparos siente la joven humana en el cuerpo cayendo tambien al suelo

-Ni...ños....- gime de dolor incorporandose un poco pero es pateada en el rostro por Ilssek; uno de sus secuaces se acerca a ella tomandoa los niños que por la impresión perdieron el conocimiento

-O no te lamentes querida- se acerca a Mary –Tu cachorro sera una excelente mascota en mi mundo- acto seguido la patea con mas fuerza dejandola inconsciente

-FER! GAEL!- Leo se arrastra a la orilla del puente levadizo, desde la altura ve como se alejan, por un momento ve que Ilssek se voltea y lo mira con burla, ante de que la oscuridad lo cubra.


	13. Chapter 13

Por aquí hijos mios!- Splinter con Ania estan en la puerta principal del kinder, en el camino les conto por celular la situacion; los 3 quelonios entran rapidamente tras los bastidores, alertas ante cualquier ataque

A la primera que encuentran es a Mary, Don la revisa encontrando que para su buena suerte solo tiene un rasguño en el hombro izquierdo, gracias a que se puso bajo las ropas, una charola de metal de utileria que encontro y que uso a manera de peto

-Solo esta inconsciente- asegura el bandana purpura para tranquilizar a sus hermanos quienes asiente y siguen las búsqueda encontrando después a su hermano mayor, Raphael sube por las escaleras llegando hacia el; Mike esta tras ellos mirando alrededor

-Raph mira!- señala hacia unp unto, el quelonio de ojos azul cobalto gruñe al reconocer una figura femenina de cabello castaño rubio

-Quedate con Leo!- gruñe y salta cayendo con gracia para empezar la persecución, notando a su perseguidora bastante rapida y escurridiza; pero brincando sobre unas cajas logra taclearla rodando varios metros quedando el sentado en el vientre de ella que grita y palmotea

Raph logra sostener sus manos poniendolas en el suelo, cuando nota algo peculiar, la mira detenidamente gaspeando

-In... Ingrid?- dice incredulo

-SUELTAME REMEDO DE IDIOTA!!- Grita una versión muy joven de Ilssek, el quelonio se levanta rápidamente ante el grito de su sobrina, la chica se levanta como puede mirand atrás del quelonio de bandana roja, Mike ayuda a Leo a caminar, ngrid entrecierra los ojos mirandolo de arriba para abajop

-Por lo que veo, llegue tarde- farfulla cruzandose de brazos, pero su atención es de nuevo llamada cuando ve a Don acercarse con Mary que al ver a su esposo se acerca a verlo si esta bien

-Solo fueron disparos de energia- tiene su mano en el costado, pero igual duelen ¿Tu estas bien?- Mary asiente diciendo que esta bien, a pesar del enorme cardenal en su ojo izquierdo

-Ingrid- Leo mira a la jovencita, es identica a su ex esposa, salvo por su fisonomia apenas desarrollandose que se marcan en su monosuit ocre al igual que sus botas y guantes.

Tanto padre como hija no se mueve solo mirandose, Leonardo comprendio que la chica no tenia intenciones de un acercamiento fisico y tambien lo acepto, hacia mas de 5 años que no sabia de ella y dudaba que Ilssek haya contado cosas buenas de él

-Ingrid?- Mary la llama- Ese es tu nombre cierto?- Dinos a que te referias con que "llegaste tarde"?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo!- gruñe y mira a Leo- Salvo con el!- bufa para caminar pero la mano de Raphael la sostiene bruscamente del brazo

-Escucha mocosa, no estas en posición de ponerte "especial"- la suelta de mal modo, haciendo que ella se sobara su adolorido brazo- Te hicieron una pregunta!- Ingrid hace un gesto de desden hacia el quelonio, mirando de nuevo a su padre

-Mi madre tuvo la fantastica idea de hacer un trueque- sonrie con amargura, todos sabian de que se trataba

-Pero no pienso quedarme en este horrible y patetico planeta!- aprieta los puños – Mi idea era de avisarte – gira la cabeza aun lado con frustración- Pero llegue tarde y ahora se ha llevado a tu estúpida híbrida y querrá que me pudra aquí!

-OYEME NIÑA..!.-Raph iba a abofetearla pero la mano de su hermano mayor en su hombro lo detiene.

-Don podras tener listo el portal que usamos para ir al mundo de Usagi?- el banadana purpura asiente

-Solo tendre que poner las coordenadas exactas

-Bien- pone toma de la mano a Mary y mira a Ingrid- Acompañanos para regresarte a tu mundo- todos salen subiendo a la aerovan, Splinter al ver a su nieta se impresiona, pero Don netandole con la cabea le da a entender que no se acercara a la chica, no sabian como reaccionaria al verlo.

Rapidamente llegaron a casa de Donatello, quien bajando a su laboratorio, teclea en su computadora de pantalla holografica las coordenadas del planeta natal de Ilssek, por su parte Leonardo cura las heridas que su esposa pueda tener, al igual que las de él.

Después en el comedor junto con Mike, Rah idean un plan, nada complicado: Búsqueda, Rescate y Huida, Mary los escucha atentamente, pero mira de reojo a Ingrid que esta sentada en una silla algo alejada del resto, tiene los brazos y piernas cruzadas, un signo inquivoco de que esta a completo disgusto de estar ahí.

-Mary?- se oye la voz de Don por un pequeño intercomunicador en la pared- Necesito que bajes un momento- al cortarse la señal la joven baja al laboratorio

Rato después Leo baja junto con sus hermanos, ahí esta Mary con un monosuit rojo con botas negras, Mike al verla emitio un ligero silbido

-Te ves estupenda- susurra Leo mriandola con una sonrisa que Mary no pudo interpretar bien -El rojo te va muy bien

-A los guapos siempre nos va bien el rojo- refiere con soberbia Raphael

-Don dice que no sabe como pueda afectarme el ambiente extraterrestre, asi que usare este prototipo que ha diseñando para la NASA- dice algo apenada

-El portal esta abierto chicos- Don los llama

-Don necesitare que te quedes aquí, un ojo extra que nos vigile nos caera bien

-Esta bien- asiente y mira hacia Ingrid que va acercandose, pero Leo le refiere que prefiere que se quede por su seguridad

-Por favor! –se cruza de brazos- He sido entrenada para formar parte de las fuerzas belicas del Rey Claudis, ademas soy la unica que sabe donde podria estar la hibrida y el mocoso!- Leo apreto la mandibula, aguantadose las ganas de no soltarle una bofetada por impertinente, pero se lo supo guardar

-Andando- mira hacia el portal y toma de la mano a Mary entrando hacia la luz

-Chicos, algo me dice que ya no estamos en Kansas – Refiere Mike mirando hacia el cielo donde naves espaciales lo surcan y caprichosos edificios se erigen majestuosamente

-Por donde – Raph se dirige hacia Ingrid tomandola del brazo cuando se oye un grito, todos miran hacia una mujer thunderiana que grita histerica., no paso mucho tiempo cuando un grupo de gente se aproxima

-ESOS PLUNDARIANOS TIENEN A UNA NIÑA!- señala otro ciudadano, en pocos segundos la guardia thunderiana aparece.

-Larguemonos de aquí!- Leo toma a Mary de la mano y Raph se echa sobre el hombro a Ingrid, corriendo rapidamente con la guardia tras ellos

-QUE RAPIDA ES AQUÍ LA POLICIA!- Mike mira sobre su hombro.

-POR ACA RAPIDO!- Ingrid señala a un callejón, todos entran en este, y la chica mueve una rendija de la pared entrando, siguiendola Mary, Raph, Leo y Mike cerrando justo a tiempo en que la policia thunderiana pasara.

Este pasadizo nos lelvara hacia el Palacio- saca un tubito de plastico de un bolsillo, que se enciende iluminando las cloacas.

-Vaya- Mike mira el lugar con una sonrisa- Me siento como en casa.

En otra parte, en especial en una habitación del palacio Thundercat ...

-MALDITA SEA ANIKI, ESTATE QUIETA!!- Grita Ilssek forcejeando con su pequeña captora que se mueve y arremolina para liberarse

-NO ME LLAMES ANIKI!!- La niña la mira con rabia- ME LLAMO FER!!!!-grita con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los puñitos

-ESE ES TU NOMBRE THUNDERIANO!- La suelta y Fer corre hacia la cama, Ilssek bufa –Si tu estupido padre se hubiera ido conmigo- dice con amargura en la voz ; Fer se quita un zapato y se lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas, la mujer por los pelos se escapo que el zapatito se estrellara en su frente

-WOW!- enarca una- Si que tiene mucha fuerza tu mocosa- Ilssek chasquea la lengua y va hacia Fer, pero la niña es mas rapida y corre alejandose de ella, para su suerte hacia un mueble, tomando un pequeño adorno que amenaza con lanzarlo.

-Deja eso!- Ilssek le pide amenazante, aunque se cubre la cara cuando el adornito se vuelve trizas a un lado de ella- CON UN DEMONIO!!

-Siempre tienes que ver por todas partes, pequeña- El thunderiano toma a Fer de las manitas poniendoselas hacia atrás, sin importarle hacerle daño, la niña forcejeo cuanto pudo, pero termino exhausta, resollando, pero sin quitar la mirada gelida de sus ojazos verdes. Viendo que no podria moverse mas, Ilssek se acerco a ella sujetandole la carita con una mano

-Imaginate toda esa rabia encauzada a mi capricho- sonrie de lado y mira a su compañero.

-DONDE ESTA GAEL!!?- gruñe mirandola a los ojos, la mujer noto la genuina preocupación de la niña

-El mocoso? –finge demencia- Eso solo tu podras saberlo- Fer la miro extrañada, trago saliva comprendiendo la situación, una ventaja de ver demasiadas telenovelas con su abuelito es que ya sabe lo que es el chantaje.

-Parece que nos vamos entendiendo!- mira hacia el thunderiano- Torak sueltala- el suejto la mira dudoso, suelta a la niña despacio poniendose a un lado de Ilssek.

-Esta solamente en ti, que tu pequeño amiguito este bien- Ilssek se acuclilla para estar a la altura de Fernanda- Si eres buena niña y obedeces a mamá quizas puedas verlo- pasa su mano por los rizos negros de Fer quien le da un empellón; Ilssek queda sentada ene lsuelo con las manos apoyadas en esta; su rostro no muestra enojo, sino todo lo contrario.

-Eso es!- los ojos de la mujer brillan por una extraña emocion- Demuestra tu casta, que eres superior a cualquiera!- se incorpora y toma con brusquedad la barbilla de la niña- Pero recuerda: La vida del cachorro humano esta en tus manos- la suelta de mal modo y sale junto con Torak que le echa una mirada burlona a la niña para cerrar con llave.

Fer miro hacia la puerta, corre hacia ésta y comenzo a patearla hasta cansarse, recargandose en ella se resbalo hasta quedar sentada, respirando agitada, se abraza juntando sus rodillas recargando su barbilla en ellas.

-Vieja bruja...- esnifea –Gael... ¿Dónde estas?- siente un vacio en su estomago, por la zozobra de no saber de su hermanito.

-Quiero que venga mi papá por mí- jadea sintiendo sus ojos arder, un enorme nudo se forma en la garganta

-Quiero a mi mamá....- esconde el rostro en las rodillas, llorando silenciosamente.

DESPUES DE 5,000 AÑOS HE PODIDO CONTINUAR CON ESTA MINIATURA DE CHAPTER!

A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ECHADO PORRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, NO DUDEN QUE LO TERMINARE!!

ECHENLE GANAS! NOS LEEMOS AL RATITO


	14. Chapter 14

-DEJAME IR!! MENDIGO!!-Gael le grita con todas sus fuerzas al thunderiano (que parece una pantera café, con la unica vestimenta de un taparrabos azul y un pectoral con la insignia Thundercat) esta tapandole la puerta

-Grrr! Maldito mocoso! –camina hacia Gael, el niño da 2 pasos hacia atrás, pero luego se pone en posición de pelea, haría que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él; el thunderiano le mira y luego suelta la carcajada, pero no cuenta que Gael usando su rapidez corre hacia el sujeto, salta, pone un pie en la rodilla del sujeto para impulsarse y soltarle un derechazo que un boxeador envidiaria, cae limpiamente y se aleja rapido para que no lo golpeen - ¡eso me lo enseño mi pa´! -

-MISERABLE ENANO!!- El thunderiano se frota su mejilla hinchada- AHORA SI VAS A...!!- El sujeto se detiene cuando otro lo para con una mano en el hombro

-Que vergüenza Möal- Torak le sonrie con burla- Ponerte a pelear con un niñito!

-Grrrr...!- Möal mira hacia otro lado- No te confies! –mira hacia Gael- El enano sabe defenderse!

-Y AHORITA QUE VENGA MI TIO RAPHAEL VAS A SABER CUANTO ES DOS MAS DOS!!!- Le muestra su manita con todos los deditos bien extendidos, el par de thunderianos le mira con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Maldito mocoso- Möal se lleva una mano a la frente- Porque Ilssek tuvo que traerlo?- mira a Torak- ¿Que no era suficiente con la hibrida?- Gael enarca una ceja

-Si, pero ya sabes como es, le gusta tener a la gente comprometida- Torak mira hacia Gael- Estando aquí el mocoso, la cria hará lo que le pidan- sonrie de forma burlona al niño

-Sera mejor irnos, cierra con llave y asi no se ira- Möal asiente y sale junto con su amigo dejando a Gael asustado

En otra parte del palacio, para ser exactos en la Sala de Reuniones, el Rey Claudis esta a la cabeza de la enorme mesa de juntas, los representates de las Castas de Thundera estan presentes para debatir un tema por demas importante

El monarca medita con detenimiento todos los pormenores expuestos por cada uno de sus subditos, se lleva una mano a su barba blanca, pasandola reflexivo

-No debemos dar la voz de alarma para evitar la histeria de nuestro pueblo- El señor de los Thundercats, Jaga aconseja al soberano que asiente.

-Hay que manejarnos cautelosamente, no sabemos con exactitud cuando ocurrira – se frota su mano en la frente en signo de cansancio, luego mira a sus subditos , sin saber que alguien en especial lo observa por las rendijas del aire acondicionado

-Ñaaaawwww- Snarf esta cerca del joven Lion-O que mira interesado hacia la sala- No deberiamos estar aquí! Si tu padre se entera te regañara- mira a otro lado- Y culparan al viejo Snarf de nuevo, ñaaawwww!- dice lastimeramente con las orejas agachadas

-Sshhh!- Lion-O hace seña con su dedo indice que se calle, mira al pequeño ser, pero al girar el rostro para ver de nuevo a la reunion, con decepcion mira que todos van retirandose

-Me pregunto de que estarian hablando?- se encoge de hombros y gatea alejandose hasta pasar por una rendija, al mirar mejor ve que hay una niña sentada en el piso

-Hola!- Fer al oir la voz mira a todos lados- Por aquí arriba- al hacerlo, un niño pelirrojo le saluda, abre la rendija del aire acondicionado y salta sobre la cama

-Hola! Quien eres?- Lion-O se baja de la cama junto con su niñera-mascota, Fer se limpia los ojos rapidamente

-Me llamo Fer ¿Y tu?- lo mira de arriba abajo

-Yo?- híncha el pecho- Soy Lion-O y algun dia Rey y Señor de los Thundercats!- se señala con el pulgar, pero luego recuerda algo- Y porque estas aquí?

-Una vieja bruja me trajo aquí! Yo quiero ir con mi familia!- Fer hace puchero, a Lion-O se le hizo tierna la niña que era de la mitad de su estatura, se agacha un poco

-Oye cuantos años tienes?- le mira sonriente

-4 y medio- dice Fer

-Mmmmh, eres como 7 años mas chica que yo- Lion-O se pone pensativo- Quien seria tan mala para alejarte de tu familia? No importa! –chasquea los dedos- Haz tenido la gran suerte de estar aquí! Mi padre es el rey de Thundera y seguramente te llevara con tu familia!- la toma de la mano- Vamos, te sacare de aquí!

-Y como? Cerraron con llave la puerta

-Pues como entre- señala hacia arriba –Vamos Snarf! Ayudame!- el mencionado mira a los 2 niños y suspira pensando en el gran esfuerzo que haria al subirlos al ducto del aire acondicionado.

* * *

En las cloacas de Thundera....

-Ay ya me canse!- Mike camina sin ganas-Estas segura que vamos bien? Se me hace que ya nos perdimos!- Ingrid lo mira sobre el hombro

-Claro que no!- Mira hacia las paredes- Al estar bajo tierra, se hace mas largo por las multiples divisiones de las cloacas!-Ya falta poco- da vuelta en otro tunel seguida de los adultos.

Paso cerca de media hora cuando Ingrid con una sonrisa en los labios mueve una rendija, Raph y Leo le ayudan ya que es muy pesada

-Aquí son las catacumbas del palacio!- sube por el agujero que hay en el piso, espera a que todos vayan subiendo, al final entra Leo ayudando a Mary a subir.

-Ahora debemos movernos sigilosamente!- Ingrid abre una puerta con cuidado, mira su reloj digital en su muñeca derecha- A estas hora se hace cambio de guardias, y lo aprovecharemos –mira a todos lados afuera y con un movimiento de mano, los quelonios le siguen evadiendo las camaras de seguridad y los guardias que van pasando.

-Como sabrás donde están Fer y Gael?- Leonardo susurra hacia su hija mayor

-Iremos hacia las habitaciones principales, mi madre tiene unas para cuando pasamos la noche en el palacio- susurra, Leonardo asiente y la sigue junto con sus hermanos.

-Gael...- una voz se oye y saca de su sueño al niñito que esta tendido en la cama

-Gael!- la voz es mas fuerte, se oye unos ruidos metalicos, el niño se incorpora y le cae algo en la cabeza que toma con extrañeza al ver que es un tornillo

-GAAAEEEEEEEEL!!!- El grito lo hace mirar hacia arriba y pega un brinco de la cama en el justo momento que 3 figuras caen como plomo en ésta

-Ay ay! Quítense!- grita Snarf ante el peso de los 2 niños, Gael los mira sorprendido pero una gran sonrisa se forma en su carita al reconocer a una.

-FER!! –la abraza cuando logra bajarse ella de la cama, Fer lo abraza con fuerza y luego mira al pelirrojo

-El es Lion-O y nos llevara con su papa para ayudarnos a salir de aquí!- lo apunta con el dedo quien asiente

-Y vamos a salir...- la niña señala hacia arriba- Como llegamos!

-Ñaaaaawwwwww- gime lastimoso- Porque le pasan estas cosas al pobre Snarf?- sus orejitas se bajan de nuevo.

El rey Claudis esta cerca del balcon de su sala principal, observa el atardecer suspirando pesadamente, su cabello cano parece refulgir a la luz del ocaso, se gira al oir un ruido, es su mejor amigo y segundo al mando, Jaga hace una reverencia.

-Tiene que ser asi ¿cierto?- vuelve la vista al ocaso- No hay salida- cierra los ojos con pesar

-Milord- Jaga se acerca al soberano- Es la mejor alternativa hasta ahora, debemos proteger el reino

-Esta bien- le mira con decisión- Llama de nuevo a la corte real, dare la orden ahora mismo- Jaga asiente y haciendo otra reverencia parte a su cometido

-Apurate Snarf!- Fer ordena a la criatura a que se moviera mas rapido, siendo difícil ya que los demas niños son mas altos que Snarf y se mueven mas rapido

-Creo que mi padre esta en su despacho ahora- Lion –O cierra un ojo por esforzarse a estar tanto tiempo reptando, pasa por una rendija semidescubierta y ve a la Corte Real de nuevo en la Sala de Reuniones , se extraña y se queda mirando

-Que pasa?- Gael le mira y se acerca, mirando a todos los subditos del rey que parecen moverse nerviosos

-Fer! Mira! -Gael señala hacia un punto- Es la bruja!- Fer se acerca a su hermanito y reconoce a Ilsek que se ve bastante inquieta, sus lacayos estan con ella, les susurra algo y se van rapidamente

-Seguro ya nos descubrieron!- Fer traga saliva –Lion-O debemos ir con tu papa y decir...- se calla cuando oye un ruido extraño, los otros 2 niños ponen atención pero gritan al sentir el vacio bajo ellos

Con un gran estruendo caen en una mesa destruyendola por el peso, los adultos se acercan a ver si no estan lastimados de seriedad, los niños entre quejas se van levantando poco a poco

-ELLA ME ROBO A MI Y A MI HERMANO!- Fer señala a Ilssek, Lion-O parpadea incredulo de que una soldado a la orden real hiciera semejante hazaña

-Ilssek, es verdad eso?- El rey Claudis la cuestiona sombriamente, pues por su Codigo de Thundera, el cometer un delito es severamente castigado

-Yo...- la mujer sonrie nerviosamente- Claro que no majestad! -mira hacia la niña-Ella... ella vivia con su padre y fui por ella y al niño pues lo rescate tambien!- mira a todos los presentes esperando que le creyeran

-NO ES VERDAD!- Gael grita con fuerza –ELLA NOS SEPARO DE PAPA Y MAMA!-Mira al rey Claudis con lagrimones en sus ojitos

-ASI ES!- A la voz todos voltean, Ingrid va entrando a la Sala de Reuniones seguida de los quelonios y Mary, la sorpresa era mayúscula para los felinos.

-PLUNDARIANOS!- El rey se indigna- Pero que significa esto!- señala hacia los mutantes, Leonardo camina quedando a un lado de Ingrid

-Yo soy el padre de Ingrid- se oye un murmullo de asombro- Ella fue cambiada por trueque por su madre- mira hacia Ilssek con desprecio- A cambio de Ingrid se llevo a mi hija menor –mira hacia los niños- Y a mi hijo Gael- sonrie con cariño hacia el niño

-Y vengo por ellos!- dice con altivez

-Un plundariano criar a una thunderiana!- Möal llega mirandolo con burla- Debes estar bromean...!- no completa la frase cuando el puño del bandana roja se estrella en su cara dejandolo noqueado en el suelo

-"Plundariano" la mas vieja de tu casa!- aprieta los dientes como sus puños- Sea lo que eso signifique!

Ilssek toma de la ropa a Fer y le da un empellón a Gael tumbandolo- Toma al chiquillo!- Sujeta con mas fuerza a Fer- Pero ella se queda conmigo!- la conmocion llega al ver que apunta una pistola laser a la sien de la niña

-Y si son lo bastante listos, no me....- se calla mirando hacia todos lados extrañada.

Una vibracion se va sintiendo en el suelo, la gente se queda quieta pero luego grita de horror cuando una calle estalla rompiendo cristales, los escombros golpean a todo aquel que se encuentre presente, algunos edificios se mueven tetricamente ante los movimientos teluricos.

La Corte Real corre para salvar sus vidas, olvidandose de los "plundarianos", el rey Claudis toma a su hijo desapareciendo tambien, aunque desafortunadamente entre el caos, Ilssek se lleva a la cria de nueva cuenta

-Pero que esta pasando?!- Mike trata de sostenerse como puede de un pilar que no tarda en ceder casi aplastando a la tortuga que lo evita usando su agilidad

-DON! –Raph llama a su hermano por su brazalete- QUE RAYOS ESTA OCURRIENDO!?- se oye algo de interferencia pero luego surge la voz del tecnotortuga.

-_Parece ser una disociación sismica en el planeta, aunada con los factores climaticos!_

-EN ESPAÑOL!! ÑOÑO DE PORQUERIA!!!- Raph grita al no entender

-_Que el planeta esta a punto de estallar! Tiene que regresar rapido!_

-Mary vete con Gael y los muchachos!- le entrega al niño

-No!- carga a su hijo –Juntos hasta el final!- le toma la mano- Leonardo le mira con los ojos muy abiertos pero luego su mirada se suaviza, para luego besarla con pasion en los labios

-MIKE! LLEVATE A GAEL!- El bandana naranja asiente y carga al niño

-Mikey – la mirada de Mary se poso en sus ojos, el bandana naranja comprende esa mirada de preocupación en cualquier madre

-Gael estara bien – Mary asiente y besa la frente de su hijo.

-Vamos por tu hermana – dice decidida.

-Raph, te encargo a Ingrid- el ojiazul asiente y toma a la chica del brazo siguiendo a su hermano menor para salvaguardar a los pequeños

-DEJA DE MOVERTE TANTO!- Ilssek forcejea con su rehen que lleva a rastras hacia el hangar, su plan era tomar una nave y escapar para perder su rastro en el vasto universo

Un agudo dolor en su espinilla, cortesía de una patada de Fer la hace gemir, por la sorpresa suelta el agarre en el bracito de la niña que aprovecha para correr hacia una puerta

Con un estallido, el suelo bajo Fer se abre cayendo al vacio, dando un grito de terror, pero es mas fuerte su instinto de supervivencia logrando sujetarse de unas varillas, gime al esforzar sus musculos a sostenerla, mira hacia abajo tragando saliva al ver la nada bajo sus pies.

-Rayos!- Ilssek aprieta los dientes al verla, pero se enfurece al ver a Leonardo junto con Mary acercarse; deja su arma en el suelo y se mueve rapido para tratar de alcanzarla antes que el padre

-FER!- Mary jadea al ver a la niña en peligro, ya sea por desplomarse o ante el acecho de la thunderiana

La humanan busca algo entre las bolsas de su traje, tomando una especie de soga metalica-Leo ve por la niña, esto los aguantara- corre hacia un pilar lo bastante fuerte, pasandolo alrededor y sujetandolo con un seguro, su areja toma el otro extremo, sujetandolo en su cintura y va hacia el hueco donde Fer esta 12 metros mas abajo.

-PAPA! AYUDAME!!- Grita con los ojos bien cerrados

-Ya voy mi amor! Calmate por favor!- Leo por primera vez siente miedo, mucho mas que cuando peleaba contra Shredder

-Ah no!- Ilssek mira con rabia hacia el quelonio- No te dejare!- baja mas rápidamente entre algunos escombros, deteniendose de poco en poco al sentir una vibracion sismica.

-Ilssek por dios! Tienes que detenerte!- Leo baja con mas cautela – Fer puede morir!

-CALLATE! –ladra colerica, con odio en la mirada.

-¡¡¡Es tu hija!!! – Mary grita desesperada - ¡¡Piensa una vez como madre!! -

Al llegar un nuevo temblor, la mitad del pilar donde esta sujeto Leonardo se parte, cayendo en direccion a la thunderiana, por inercia, esta se lanza sobre Fer

-Ilssek!- Leo gruñe al verla ahora sujetar a la niña con una mano y con la otra de la varilla, pero mas al ver la sonrisa de burla en los labios de la mujer

-Que ironico no es asi, querido?- su sonrisa se ensancha mas- Ahora tendras que salvarnos a las...

Con el rabillo del ojo nota como una varilla larga va soltandose entre una pared agrietada, percibio como si fuese en camara lenta como ésta fue zafandose, al estar unida sobre unos cables cae como un pendulo hacia ella.

-UUGH!!- Vomita sangre y mira hacia abajo, la varilla esta enterrada en su vientre, dejandola empotrada como una mariposa disecada

-A... niki...- mira hacia Fer que la mira asustada y llorosa, observa las hermosas esmeraldas y sonrie, pero esta vez con ternura a pesar de que un hilo de sangre escurre por su comisura

-Se... buena.... hazme... sentir orgullosa...- jadea sintiendo la vida escaparsele, mira hacia arriba donde ve otras esmeraldas

Con sumo esfuerzo levanta el brazo que sostiene a la niña, quien al verse cerca de su padre le extiende los bracitos, siendo abrazada con mucha fuerza por él

-Cuida mucho a Ingrid- le susurra y cerrando los ojos, abre su mano cayendo hacia la negrura que la devora, Leo cerro los ojos con pesar, acaricia la cabeza de su niña quien tiene el rostro oculto en el cuello de su padre, ignorante del desenlace de quien la engendro.

-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- Mary llama desde la orilla del hoyo, asomando apenas la cabeza, temiendo de que en cualquier momento ella tambien se despeñara.

Leo se acomoda a su hija mejor, subiendo por los escombros, Mary lo ayuda al salir a la superficie y desatandolo del cable

Teniendo bien afianzada a su hija con un brazo y sujetando con fuerza a su esposa con su mano libre, ambos corriendo entre los corredores que van cayendo sus muros y pilares, al salir del Salon de Reuniones, ahora sorteando entre los temblores y el suelo que va abriendose entre geysers de lava.

-_LEO PUEDES OIRME_?!- Se oye Raph por el brazalete de su hermano.

-Fuerte y claro bro!- dice Leo esquivando al igual que Mary piedras y chisporroteos de agua ardiente.

Raph esta a un lado de Donatello que teclea frenetico en su computadora, mirando en las pantallas holograficas todos los datos de que el planeta esta a punto de un cataclismo interestalar

-Gael e Ingrid ya están a salvo- mira en una pantalla entrecerrando los ojos- Apenas podemos ubicarlos!- se oye interferencia pero se siente aliviado de que aun su hermano mayor y cuñada estan con vida al igual que la mocosa

–Don va a crear un portal, te dire las coordenadas – mira la pantalla donde Don esta trabajando, pero percibe un gruñido del bandana azul

-¡No estamos para coordenadas! – Leo esquiva unas rocas cayendo -¡No se ni donde demonios estamos!

-¡Es el salón principal! – Mary responde jadeando – ¡Dos cuartos mas y estamos afuera! –

-¿¡¡SEGURA!!? – grita Leo ya desesperado.

-¡¡CLARO!! – aun corriendo con desesperación Mary le arrebata la pulsera a Leonardo -¡¡DONATELLO EL PORTAL EN SEGUNDOS EN LA ENTRADA DEL PALACIO!!

-¡¡¡YA ESCUCHASTE A MI MAMA!!! – Grita Fer desesperada - ¡¡YAAAAA!!

-¡¡¡AHORA!!! – Grita Leonardo con su hija en brazos

-¡¡¡DONATELLO!!! – Mary salta junto a Leonardo.

Los tres por impulso se lanzan a la nada solo confiando en que el genio Yoshi haya captado todo al momento preciso, tres figuras se ven salir disparadas fuera de lo que quedaba del palacio, una gran explosión se escucho y enormes llamaras rojas llenaron el lugar que rápidamente empezó a quedar devastado.

Un nuevo capi… WIIII Y TODO GRACIAS A MI AMIGOCHA MARY!!}

YA MERITO VIENE EL FINAL (por fin)

Se cuidan nos leemos al ratito


	15. Chapter 15

Es fresco el dia, nublado como plata sin brillo, no hay nadie en la calle solo el murmullo de las hojas secas que vuelan por el viento, en un arbol se ve una figurita triste y cabizbaja sentado en una rama alta

Un quelonio de tez oliva se asoma en la ventana, viendo al pequeño, suspira pesadamente, otro mutante, de tez aqua tambien observa

-Ya lleva mucho asi- dice quedo

-Que esperabas, es una gran perdida

Ambos salen hacia el jardin, el niño tiene la mirada hacia el horizonte, ninguno d elos adultos se atreve a acercarse por temor a lastimarlo mas

-Raph- Don le mira-Tú estarías igual o peor en su lugar, dale un poco mas de tiempo- le reprende

-No vayas a decirle nada cruel, es un niño muy pequeño- Miguel le llama la atencion

-Pero ya paso demasiado tiempo - Raphael sale de la cocina con una cerveza en mano - dos meses para ser exacto –bufa -Debe de hacerse a la idea - frunce el ceño - Leo estaria de acuerdo .

-Pero Raph… - Mikey le reprocha

Don niega con la cabeza -Olvidalo Mike, no entendera- camina hacia el arbol

-Gael, hijo, tenemos que irnos- le sonrie un poco

-¿Ya es hora? - pregunta con la carita triste pero muy bien arreglado para la iglesia

-Si... ¿No querrás llegar tarde o si? –sonrie de lado el genio

-No - baja la mirada

El quelonio levanta los brazos para ayudarlo bajar, le acomoda la ropa que es un traje negro con corbata, muy elegante, el pequeñito suspira y toma la mano de Don que viste de igual forma, como sus hermano

-Gael –lo llama suavemente- Tienes que superarlo- traga saliva al ver al niño cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, aguantandose las lagrimas

-¡No puedo!- le mira lloroso -¡Los extraño mucho!- esnifea limpiandose con la manga de su saco; Mike se inclina un poco para estar a su altura.

-¡Anímate enanillo!- Mike pone su mano en la cabeza-¡Te compro un mega helado cuando regresemos de la misa!

-¿De verdad tio Mikey? - sonrie un poco

-Claro - contesta animado - y otro enorme para mi - sonrie

-¿Tio Mikey como es el cielo? - pregunta

Los quelonios dan un respingo incomodos, los mas jóvenes se miran el uno al otro mientras Raph rueda los ojos de fastidio.

-Pues... pues... - Don trata de encontrar semejante respuesta para un niño pequeño

-Pues esta lleno de nubes y aire - dice Rafa de pronto - Los otros dos le miran extrañados

-¿Que? - dice como si nada - Así es el cielo - apunta hacia arriba - miren y veran -

-Que genio Rafita - Don niega con la cabeza - hubieras pensado tantito mas – encamina a Gael afuera del jardin.

-¡Pues que preguntas hace el mocoso! - dice exasperado, da un ultimo sorbo lanzando la lata limpiamente hacia un contenedor de basura que esta en la calle.

-¡Raphael!-Mike le regaña

-Yo solo quiero saber como estan ellos alla en el cielo tio Rafa – susurra el pequeño

-Pues descansando y viendo que llegaremos tarde a la iglesia -toma al niño de la mano

-Jalele que ya es tarde - se dirigen al aerocar - Que preguntitas - murmura entre dientes - me hubiera preguntado de donde vienen los bebes seria mas facil

-Aja – Don se sienta en el asiento del piloto - ya quisiera verte respondiendo eso a tus hijos

-Llamó Mona - Mikey cierra su celular - Ya todos estan presentes en el templo, con semblante serio los adultos asienten y suben al aerocar para llegar a su destino

Después de unos minutos el aerocar se estaciona, Don es el primero en bajar y abre la puerta para que Gael lo haga, Raph le sigue y Mike al final que sale del asiento del piloto, miran todos el lugar y tragan saliva

-Quien lo diria verdad- Raph mira a sus hermanos menores

-Se siente raro- dice Mike mirando el aun cielo gris.

-¿Es parte de la vida no?-Don sonrie de lado con nerviosismo, toma de la mano al niño que se ve un poco mas sereno

-Andando- indica –el mayor y entran a la iglesia, con respeto y en silencio, caminan un poco mas adelante, Mona le hace señas a su esposo, junto a ella estan los gemelos que bajan la mirada con pena

-Como sigue- Mona ve al niñito

-Un poco mas animado- susurra Raph- Si que le dio la depresion con fuerza

-Yo recuerdo cuando me paso igual y llore por dias- Mona se recarga un poco en su esposo.

La gente se levanta al ver entrar al sacerdote seguido de sus monaguillos, todos solemnes en silencio toman asiento

-Hijos mios- el clerigo esta en el altar, vestido con sus galas sacerdotales- en este dia debemos dar gracias por los regalos que nos da el Señor, hay que aprovecharlos y bendecirlos y por aquellos que nos quita no ponernos tristes sino todo lo contrario agradecer por el tiempo que nos dio junto a ellos –se persigna siendo imitado por todos y abre la Biblia

Gael suspira cuando siente un empelloncito, mira a un lado y es abrazado por el cuello con efusividad

-¡ANIMATE GAEL!- Fer lo suelta, lleva un vestido celeste muy claro con el hombro derecho descubierto para dar paso a un cilindro de yeso– ¡Mira me pusieron un yeso nuevo! –lo señala

-Dice la Dra. Lita que sino quiebro el yeso otra vez, mi brazo se curara- sonrie largamente aunque luego se pone molesta-Nadie me cree que estuvimos en Thundera y que ahí me rompi mi bracito-hace puchero.

Leo que esta atrás de ella, mira a un lado rememorando lo ocurrido:

_Flash__ back_

_-¡ABRE EL PORTAL AHORA!- ordena Leon a voz en cuello, Don en su teclado oprime ul boton creandose el portal en el justo momento, pero por la sacudida de una explosion son lanzados con mucha fuerza, tanta que Fer se le escapa de los brazos, Mary rodo varios metros y el quedo con el caparazón chamuscado._

_Tanto Raph como Don jadean al verlos en el suelo sin moverse, cuando de pronto giran al oir un grito:_

_-¡BUAA! MI BRACITO! - se sienta la niña sosteniendose su brazo derecho_

_-¡Fer!- jadea el padre levantandose como puede _

_Fin del Flash__ back_

-Aun no sé como es que quebraste ese yeso-Leo se sienta junto a su hija-¡Eres una machetona, porque no eres una niña normal!

-¿Porque sera?- le mira, Mary rie un poco y le acomoda el cabello a Gael

-Y te dire algo que te animara mucho- fuimos a ver al veterinario y que crees?- le sonrie –¡Adoptamos una nueva familia de hamsters!- Gael feliz abraza a su mamá

-¿Pero y si les pasa lo mismo?-pregunta preocupadisimo

-Nah no lo creo- Fer mira hacia delante- Ham y Rafa recibieron su merecido- uno de los gemelos la mira con miedo, en su carita tiene un cardenal en el ojo izquierdo y su hermano un chipote (adivinen cortesía de quien)

De pronto se oye la marcha nupcial, todos se levanta viendo a la pareja llegar al altar, Leonardo y Mary se levantaron yendo también, pues son los padrinos de los novios (Leo del lado del novio, Mary el de la novia)

-Quien lo diria- Raph niega con la cabeza sin poder creerlo, ni en un millon de años lo veria, es mas si alguien se lo hubiera contado se reiria en su cara no sin antes llamarlo demente.

-Hay alguien que se oponga a esta union- indica el sacerdote, el silencio es absoluto pero todos disimuladamente miran a cierto quelonio que le rueda una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Anya Plestinova- amonesta el sacerdote-Aceptas por esposo a Splinter Yoshi como tu legitimo esposo en la salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe

-Acepto- responde la mujer mirando al sensei quien a su vez acepta la requisición; la ceremonia siguió entregando las arras Mike y Nancy, Raph y Mona el lazo, todos aplaudieron cuando con un tierno beso sellaron la ceremonia

-Quien lo diria-Don mira con una sonrisa en la cara y luego a su esposa

-Me pregunto como sucedió todo, osea, es como un plan trazado sistemáticamente, a quien se le ocurriria casar al Sensei con Anya.

Sin darse cuenta 2 personitas sentadas delante de él sonrien con malicia y guiñan a la concurrencia.

FIN

Bueh otra loquera por fin terminada que emocion T.T agradecemos su espera y su apoyo, este fic no lo hubiera logrado sin la valiosa ayuda de mi comadre Mary Hamatto Girl ahora señora de Yoshi XD

¡En fin!, reviews, felicitaciones, sugerencias, jitomatazos bla bla bla son bienvenids

¡Se cuidan! Coman frutas y verduras y digan NO a la sopa de tortuga


End file.
